Hinata Oh, Hinata
by Fvvn
Summary: Last Chap! Awal dari kedua bunga yang menjadi satu. Sasuke dan Hinata, Konklusi dari Never Ending Love… tambahan Special Chap! NejiSaku, dan Akatsuki muncul! SasuHina minor. Happy Reading!
1. Shocking

**Title : **Hinata Oh, Hinata

**Desclaimer : **Mak-kasih Kising diMotor *Gila lo! Nama gue jadi begituan!*

**Genre : **Romance/Humor

**Rated : **T

**Warning : **OOC super, judul agak nggak nyambung dengan fic, seluruh watak karakter dirombak membentuk pribadi yang baru, mungkin EYD agak kurang (soalnya ini fic agak terkontaminasi sama humor di bagian yang agak akhir. Tau kan? Gimana gaya bahasa saya kalau udah nulis fic humor? acakadutabis), yang terakhir karena saya kurang jago nulis romance jangan kapok bacanya ya.. haha.. lagi eksperimen bikin fic berdasarkan mimpi yang selama ini selalu di mimpiin… XD

**Page One**

**SHOCKING**

Seorang 'gadis' tengah duduk termangu di sebuah kursi dekat jendela kelasnya. Mata peraknya memandangi langit di luar sana. Dengan bertopang dagu, ia menghela nafasnya sekali. Layaknya ibu-ibu yang sedang frustasi.

Bola mata 'cewek' itu kini bergerser dari langit di atas menuju suatu objek yang berpijak di atas bumi. Suatu objek yang bergerak, hidup, bernafas, yang saat ini tengah sibuk berjalan dan kelihatan kesusahan juga karena puluhan siswi SMA Konoha saat itu sedang mengerubunginya bak lalat yang kelaparan.

"Sasukeee~!" teriakan siswi-siswi yang diketahui fans-girl nya cowok yang diperhatikan Hinata itu bergema keras hingga membuat orang-orang yang bahkan sampai berada di radius lima ribu kilometer pun dapat terkena penyakit ayan mendadak karenanya. Sensasi Uchiha memang luar biasa…

Tidak terkecuali Hinata yang saat ini tengah mojok di kursi dekat jendela paling belakang, masih bisa mendengar jelas suara jejeritan mak-mak lampir yang begitu sangar dan tegas. Padahal, Hinata saat itu berada di gedung berlantai tiga dan kelasnya yang menjadi tempat 'mojok' nya saat ini berada di ruangan paling ujung dari yang terujung.

Bola mata (yang lagi-lagi dengan terpaksa author sebut sebagai) 'gadis' itu membulat perlahan. Orang yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berhenti mendadak. dan memutar kepalanya ke belakang atas, tepat dimana Hyuuga Hinata memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Sebuah senyum terpampang di wajah cowok cool itu. ah, bukan… itu bukan senyuman. Memang mirip, tapi sebuah 'senyuman' sepertinya kurang cocok untuk julukan bentuk bibir Uchiha saat itu.

Seringai..

Bingo!

Itu sebuah seringai!

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menarik kantung mata kirinya ke bawah sambil menjulurkan lidah. Mengerti? Itu sebuah ejekan untuk Uchiha yang telah mengejeknya dengan bentuk bibir terjelek abad itu.

Bentuk bibir Uchiha mengendur, dan kembali normal. Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin membalas Hinata dengan berbalik menjulurkan lidah di depan khalayak ramai yang sedang mengaguminya. Pesona Uchiha akan runtuh. Oh meiji, semoga itu tidak terjadi. Berdo'a di mulai.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya seorang fans-girlnya Sasuke

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya sok dimanis-maniskan sambil tersenyum palsu. Uchiha memang playboy kelas cebong super.

"Ayo cepat kita pergi Sasuke-kun~" ucap satu orang fansgirlnya yang diikuti oleh puluhan bacot fansgirlnya yang lain. Yang jelas cowok ini hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah jutaan fansnya yang meskipun belum bisa mengalahkan jutaan fansnya MJ. Tapi, demi menjaga image, Sasuke hanya mengangguk sekali.

Swung (?)

Dan hal itu cukup untuk membuat ratusan (tadi puluhan, trus jutaan, sekarang ratusan, ckck) fansnya menjerit histeris mendadak,

"KYAAA~!"

Cukup.

Adegan semacam ini terlalu membosankan untuk di ceritakan lebih detail. Terlalu malas untuk menonton sinteron murahan di depan sekolahnya, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang jelas-jelas bukan cowok bernama Sasuke lagi. kali ini suara lembut, ayu, manis, nan wangi menyapanya di ambang pintu kelas,

"Lho Hinata? Belum pulang?" seorang cewek dengan rambut pink-nya yang mencolok muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Sakura.. eeh, aku belum. Sakura sendiri juga belum pulang?" tokoh utama yang memiliki rambut biru pendek ini hanya bisa bertanya balik.

"Belum, aku baru selesai rapat sekolah," jawabnya sambil membereskan buku-buku dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Sudah cantik, apik, pintar, jadi ketua OSIS pula. Cowok ingusan mana yang nggak tertarik oleh Sakura? Hal itu bisa saja terjadi jika orang-orang yang mungkin masih bisa kita sebut sebagai 'cowok' ini telah kehilangan akalnya atau memutuskan untuk terbang ke Korea dan mengoperasi kelaminnya (bukannya di Korea terkenal dengan operasi plastik?).

"Yep, sudah semua. Hinata mau pulang bareng?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Hinata sempat terdiam sejenak.

"Hinata?" masih menatap kedua bola mata emerald Sakura, ia perlahan-lahan semakin masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya,

"Hinata-chan?" chan? Sepertinya Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot memuji Hinata dengan sebutan _chan_ deh.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" sebuah tepukan di pundak Hinata menyadarkannya,

"Y-ya?" dengan keringat yang keluar di dahinya ia menjawab.

"Kayaknya Hinata pucat deh," Sakura berniat untuk memastikan suhu tubuh Hinata dengan menyentuh dahinya. Namun, cewek berambut biru itu tak segan-segan menepis tangan lembut Sakura,

PLAK

"Maaf, aku tak apa," ucapnya sambil berlalu begitu saja. Sakura hanya memandang heran.

**xXx(Fujisaki-Fuun)xXx**

"SIALLLLLL!" sudah berlari sejauh mungkin, akhirnya Hinata sadar bahwa hal yang baru saja di lakukannya itu sangat-sangat di sesalkannya. Padahal Sakura, Haruno Sakura yang menjadi panutannya sejak TK itu merupakan orang pertama yang ingin di jadikannya teman akrab tapi nggak kesampaian. Entah kenapa, secara alamiah Hinata berubah menjadi orang yang gugupan ketika dirinya berada di dekat gadis serba pink itu.

Kalau saja tadi ia membiarkan Haruno menyentuh dahinya, atau, kalau saja tadi ia langsung menjawab 'iya' ketika Haruno mengajaknya pulang bersama, pasti saat ini ia sedang ber'duaan' dengan Sakura.

Tunggu,

kata 'berduaan' terdengar horor untuk seorang Haruno-Hyuuga. tapi, tujuan utama Hinata pada saat itu memang untuk bisa bersama dengan Haruno walau hanya sedetik saja. Jika saja saat ini ada Uya si Kuya yang datang untuk menghipnotisnya, pasti pengakuan mengejutkan akan terucap di bibir Hinata.

"Aku pulang," teriak Hinata sambil menggeser pintu rumahnya. Pemandangan yang lain dari biasanya terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya. Sepasang sepatu berukuran 41 bertengger manis di atas keset rumahnya. Ia memang tinggal dengan orang tua nya Hiashi beserta sang istri. Tapi, berhubung hari ini kedua orang tua Hinata sedang mengadakan proyek besar di luar negeri, maka dapat di pastikan bahwa sepatu tali berwarna hitam merek Adidas itu bukan sepatu milik ayahnya, apalagi Ibunya. Dengan waspada, ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya perlahan sambil membawa sebuah tongkat pemukul baseball besi asli milik sepupunya Neji yang pernah mengikuti turnamen baseball di kotanya, Konoha barat sewaktu berumur 12 tahun.

Kayu-kayu yang menjadi lantai di rumah Hinata berdenyit saat cewek itu melewatinya satu demi satu. Ia melihat siluet manusia di kamar mandi. Karena tertutupi dengan tirai penutup, Hinata tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa sosok bejat yang sedang menikmati kamar mandi miliknya itu secara gratis tanpa permisi. dengan aba-aba dalam hati, cewek itu langsung mengayunkan tongkat baseball tersebut sambil berteriak,

"Heaaah!" kepada sosok yang saat ini kita anggap bejat karena telah menggunakan kamar mandi Hinata.

Sial.

Sosok yang lagi-lagi terpaksa kita sebut sebagai bejat itu sadar dengan ayunan dan auo-an Hinata sehingga dapat menghindar dengan mudah.

"Jangan kasar begitu dong.." ucap sosok yang bersuara seperti cowok itu di balik tirai mandi.

Tirai mandi itu di bukanya perlahan, Hinata cuman menelan ludah, bersiap-siap memukul kembali orang tersebut dengan tongkat baseball milik sepupunya. Seonggok daging bertubuh bidang muncul di balik samarnya uap yang menyelimuti ruang mandi tersebut. Dengan modal handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggang sampai dengkulnya itu, cowok tersebut muncul secara blak-blakan.

"Hai," semburnya singkat sambil menyeringai.

"Sa-" wajah Hinata pucat pasi,

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" ia berteriak shock saat mengetahui orang yang menggunakan kamar mandinya itu si bocah menyebalkan yang playboy nya nggak ketulungan. Daripada itu, yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Untuk seukuran cewek, suaramu besar juga," ucapnya santai sambil mengorek kupingnya.

"Ngapain kau di rumahku? Di kamar mandiku? Menggunakan Handukku? Siaaal!" teriak Hinata sebal sambil melempar tongkat baseball ke arah wajah Sasuke.

'Hup'

Sayang, karena Sasuke menghindar, tongkatnya melayang dan mengenai cermin di kamar mandinya.

"Gyaaa!" Hinata semakin frustasi.

"Hampir saja..Fuuh,"

"Kaaauu! Cepat keluar dari rumahku!" rontaan gadis yang mendorong-dorong Uchiha keluar dari rumah kediaman Hyuuga di hentikannya.

"Tidak bisa," Sasuke memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Orangtuamu yang menyuruhku untuk tinggal di sini selama mereka berada di L.A," berita mengejutkan ini sukses membuat mata Hinata terbelalak,

"Kau pasti becanda!" teriaknya tidak percaya

"Eh, sebenarnya sih, kakak bodohku juga di suruh menginap di sini," mata Hinata yang terbelalak semakin membulat lebar, sebulat wajahnya Chouji yang sedang memasukkan 5 lembar daging sapi ke dalam mulutnya sekaligus.

"Kau pasti gila!"

"Aduh.. bodoh, untuk apa aku berbohong," Sasuke menepak dahinya. Ekspresinya saat ini menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar serius.

Belum sempat berpikir lama untuk menjelaskan dengan logis mengapa Sasuke berada di sini, di depan pintu rumahnya terdengar suara ribut sepupunya Neji dengan seseorang.

"Maaf bung, kau harus pulang ke rumahmu di barat sana," seseorang berambut hitam di ikat menyentuh dahi Neji dengan telunjuknya, seolah sedang dipermainkan.

"Mana bisa aku tenang kalau sepupuku hari ini akan tinggal bersama dengan Uchiha bersaudara sekaligus! Hah! Takkan kubiarkan!" Neji menepis tangan lelaki itu.

"Baka-aniki ku sudah pulang?"

"Heh, Otouto kurang ajar,"

"Nii-san?"

"Hinata!"

Keadaan hening sejenak. Namun, keheningan ini tidak bertahan lama,

"Sudah sana pulang," Uchiha bersaudara masih sibuk menyingkirkan si rambut panjang Neji yang masih bersikukuh tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah saudaranya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Pulang nggak!" suara Uchiha CS bergema dengan kompaknya

"MOH!" suara penolakan masih keluar nyaring dari bibir si Hyuuga berambut cokelat panjang.

"KALO GUA BILANG PULANG YA PULANG!" Uchiha bersaudara teriak frustasi.

"Yaudah," kali ini Neji tidak memberikan perlawanan, "Yuk Hinata, kita pulang," sepasang bogem mendarat mulus di pipi Neji,

"PULANG YA PULANG, TAPI JANGAN NGAJAK HINATA KALI!"

"APA SIH MAU LO PADA!" dua buah gumpalan tangan menyerang balik pipi Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Kenapa sih, ngotot banget? Menjengkelkan," Sasuke mulai panas, hingga tanpa sadar kalau saat ini dia ngamuk di luar halaman rumah Hinata hanya dengan berbusana handuk di pinggang.

"Gimana nggak kesal, tiba-tiba saja kalian berdua berada di sini tanpa sepengetahuanku!"

"Duh, susah ya ngomong sama orang bolot. Kalo lo kagak tau, kenapa sekarang ada di sini!" lagi-lagi suara Sasuke yang berkoar. Kakaknya sih stay cool, merasa cukup menjadi back-up nya si Sasuke. Dia terlalu malas berkarate lidah dan meributkan pepesan kosong. Tidak seperti adiknya yang panasan dan kurang berpikir matang, Itachi cenderung berpikir dua kali dalam menghadapi suatu masalah. Kalau dirasa kurang penting-penting amat ya, dia nggak akan bersusah payah berkorban image seperti apa yang di lakukan Sasuke saat ini...

"Berisik ah! Hinata, ayo ikut pulang!"

"Tidak bisa! Orangtua nya lebih mempercayaiku ketimbang kau yang over-protective sama adiknya sendiri!"

"K-kok?" Sasuke mendekati pria bermata perak itu, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya,

"Kau tidak mengerti situasi Hinata yang sesungguhnya kan? Kalau sebenarnya dia…" Sasuke semakin mempelankan suaranya, "….." gerakan bibirnya membentuk suatu kata hingga membuat si rambut panjang itu mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya.

Brr…

"A-U-Uchiha kau serius?" mata Neji memancarkan aura bak seorang maling yang sedang dilema disaat imannya tergoda untuk nyolong baju jemuran tanpa ketauan si pemilik yang diketahui mak-mak belasan tahun yang lagi numpang buang air di jamban dekat kali. (ini ngomongin apa sih sebenarnya?)

"Iya," balas Sasuke yang nggak kalah horornya.

"T-tapi… K-kau serius nih? Yakin? HinataKU seperti itu?" Neji memberikan penekanan pada kata 'ku' nya.

"IYA BOTAK! Kagak percaya amat sih!" logat norak Sasuke keluar, "Nih buktinya," Sasuke menunjukkan beberapa lembar bukti foto Hinata yang -piip-, Hinata yang sedang bersama -piip-, dan Hinata yang ketahuan -piip- saat sedang mengintip -piip-

"Para dewa-dewa laut, katakan ini BOHONG!" Neji mendramatisir keadaan. Sasuke masih berusaha membujuk Neji agar mengijinkannya tinggal bersama Hinata. sedangkan Hinata sudah masuk ke dalam rumah sejak Sasuke berbisik-bisik dengan Neji. dan kakaknya Itachi asik nonton aksi laga adiknya sambil memakan sekantung jumbo popcorn yang baru saja di belinya ketika abang-abang sepeda jualan popcorn gocengan lewat.

"T-terus… kau dan kakakmu.. bisa apa…?" tanya Neji masih ragu.

"Aku… akan mencoba sebisanya. Tapi, kalau sudah tidak tertolong lagi…" Sasuke menelan ludah, "Kartu AS bahkan joker akan dikeluarkan," mata Neji membulat,

"M-m-maksudmu?"

"Membuatnya agar…. Jatuh cinta kepada salah satu diantara kami," ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk Itachi yang masih asik mengunyah kudapan asinnya. Kemudian melambai saat saudara sedarahnya menunjuk Itachi dengan tampang mengerikan. Benar-benar tidak bisa baca situasi…

"Si-sial… jangan sampai itu terjadi! Pokoknya kau harus berhasil!"

"Kau kira aku mau di sukai oleh gadis kuper kayak dia! MOH~" balas Sasuke yang asik meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di antara pinggang.

"Yah… baguslah kalau kau tidak menyukainya…" sebenarnya Neji nggak rela juga kalau sepupunya dikatain Kuper oleh orang nggak tau diri kayak Uchiha. Tapi, hal itu nggak seberapa. jika si Uchiha memproklamirkan dirinya menyukai Hinata, maka hal itu sudah sangat-sangat lebih Hina daripada menghinakan kucing piaraannya si Hitam (?)

"Aku harap perasaanmu akan begitu seterusnya… ya sudah, aku pulang…" Neji berputar arah, menuju jalan pulang. Tapi langkahnya terhenti sejenak, dan kepalanya kembali mengadah ke arah bocah bermata _'bad guy'_ itu, "Tapi, bener ya… demi tugas…"

"Ya.. demi tugas _tuan_," balas Sasuke sambil mengacungkan tangannya yang ogah-ogahan. Sebenarnya ia agak sedikit jengkel dengan sikap Neji yang dikit-dikit parno-an seperti itu. ingin sekali ia meninju muka sok manisnya Neji yang berlebihan kepada Hinata. namun, kalau dia berkoar dengan lebih banyak variasi kata lagi, bisa-bisa tuan-yang-terhormat Hyuuga Neji ini mencabut kerelaannya untuk membiarkan Uchiha bersaudara menginap di rumah Hinata. Berhubung hal ini sudah tidak menjadi kepentingan, itu artinya author Fuun tidak perlu mengetik bagian ini panjang-panjang.

"Gimana Sas?" tanya kakaknya yang sudah kehabisan popcorn,

"Ya, berhasil," jawabnya dengan seringai. Dan duo Uchiha plus seorang Hyuuga-kecil ini resmi tinggal serumah.

Ya, mulai hari ini…

**TBC~!**

**A/N : **yang merhatiin tanda kutip di tulisan 'gadis' pasti nyadar maksudnya.. hwehehehe… mungkin agak samar-samar apa yang di omongin Sasuke sama Neji. Yang pasti, rahasia Hinata ada sangkut pautnya sama Sakura.. ohohoho!


	2. Unexpected

**Desclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto! **  
**

**Warning : **inget lho... ini Fic mengandung konten OOC yang sangat akut! **  
**

**Genre : **Romance/Comedy**  
**

**Rated : **T**  
**

**Summary : **Hari pertama mereka satu rumah, satu sekolah, dan oh- mungkinkah sama-sama mengalami satu atau beberapa kesialan yang sama? UchihaHyuuga mix in one!**  
**

**-oOo-**

Ya…

Mulai hari ini…

**Page Two**

**UNEXPECTED**

Burung gereja di luar halaman rumah berkicau dengan kencang hingga membangunkan gadis yang bernama Hinata ini. Dari ranjang putih polosnya, ia menggeliat..

"Hn…" desahnya yang masih setengah ngantuk. Namun, jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi tidak bisa di tolaknya lagi. mau tidak mau, Hinata harus sudah bangun, dan mandi.

Ketika ia berjalan melewati kamar Sasuke yang setengah terbuka, secara alamiah batinnya tertarik untuk mengintip walau tidak tahu apa untungnya. Di balik setengah daun pintu yang terbuka, ia muncul dan berdiri dengan wajah setengah geli saat mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang dikatakan Uchiha itu tidur dengan tidak elegannya. Yah, gumpalan air liur menghiasi wajah nya, pose tidur yang sama sekali tidak manusiawi dan tidak ada manis-manisnya itu bahkan membuat Hinata bingung kenapa Uchiha memiliki pesona yang luar biasa ketika berada di luar rumah padahal aslinya berwajah katrok begitu.

"Bangun kau,"

"Nng? Siapa sih…" Uchiha yang masih agak sedikit terlelap menjawab pertanyaan Hinata setengah sadar.

"Ini aku, Malaikat pencabut NYAWA,"

"HAH! APAAA!" dalam sekejap pria berambut acak-acakan itu terlonjak dari kasurnya dengan wajah yang masih bisa dibilang sangat berantakan.

"Hahaha, aku tak menyangka bisa mengagetkanmu," Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara yang di kerjai hanya menarik Hinata dan menyeretnya sampai ke dapur.

"Daripada melakukan hal yang tidak perlu, lebih baik kau masak saja sana!" dorong Uchiha sambil berteriak.

"Eeeh! Aku nggak bisa masak!" sentak Hinata spontan. Sementara Uchiha melongo heran,

"AP– Kau…?"

"Kenapa? Aku kan masih 15 tahun. wajar saja tidak bisa… Aneh sekali wajahmu.." gerutunya kesal,

"Bwahahaha! K-kau bilang 15 tahun 'masih'? Aduuh, perutku sakit! Hinata, cewek berumur 15 tahun yang nggak bisa masak itu payah tau!" Sasuke menjitaknya,

"Aduh! KAU–"

"Ya sudahlah, aku saja yang masak…! Biar pro yang tangani menu-menu mewah," sindirnya dengan seringai. Tentu saja, Sasuke akan memasak setelah selesai mandi. Hinata masih dalam aksi mengusap-usap kepalanya. Wajahnya agak kesal dengan seringai bodoh yang baru saja muncul di bibir Sasuke.

"Huh, Uchiha…"

Hingga lima belas menit berlalu, Sasuke baru selesai dari kamar mandi, namun dapur telah di ambil alih oleh kakaknya Itachi.

"Yo, baka… kau lama," semburnya santai sambil meletakkan roti-roti bakar ke piring.

"K-k-kok! Harusnya… Argh, ya sudahlah!" gerutu Sasuke setengah-setengah. Dia duduk di meja yang di depannya telah di sediakan roti bakar isi tuna buatan kakaknya. Bocah itu memakannya dengan lahap.

"Lapar?"

"Tidak, aku haus…"

"Oh.."

Sungguh, tidak pernah ada obrolan bermutu di antara kakak beradik yang satu ini,

"Oh iya, Hinata mana?" tanya Sasuke yang baru saja teringat oleh cewek yang tidak bisa memasak itu.

"Ha? Hinata? Aku nggak liat tuh… bukannya udah berangkat dari tadi?" balas Itachi yang memasang tampang polos,

"Hah? Tapi.. Hmm.." Sasuke lagi-lagi membatalkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba menanyakannya?" tanya Itachi dengan mata lirikkan.

"Tadi ku kira dia bakalan menungguku sampai selesai mandi… itu aja," balas Sasuke singkat, dia balas melirik Itachi dengan nistanya.

"Bhuh! Gigimu jajar genjang… mana mau Hinata– UGH!" sebuah Bogem jatuh mulus di pipi kiri Itachi sebelum kalimatnya selesai.

"Benar-benar… kau tidak ada manis-manisnya ya Sasuke," balas Itachi yang masih mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Aku berangkat duluan!" Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, dan segera berlari ke luar rumah. Sebenarnya, untuk seorang Sasuke, berlari bukanlah tipenya. Maka dari itu, baru saja 100 meter dari rumah, acara lari 'sehat' nya terhenti dan digantikan oleh acara jalan santai. Sangat santai. Tersantai dari yang paling santai. Ya, Sasuke itu PEMALAS tingkat tinggi! Tapi kemampuannya nggak bisa di bilang abal sih. Selain pintar, dia juga jago bermain piano, dan handal dalam hal masak memasak. Bahkan, cowok ini tidak segan-segan menunjukkan kebolehannya di depan para gadis yang sering memujanya. Sinar Uchiha memang tidak akan pernah padam di belahan dunia manapun ia berada. Uchiha selalu menjadi sorotan.

"Pagi…" sapa pria berambut hitam dengan senyum khasnya kepada Hinata.

"Kyaa! Hinata di sapa Sasukeee~! Mau dooong!" teriak cewek-cewek di kelas dengan ke-alay-an mereka.

'_Sumpah.. nggak banget nih cewek-cewek' _ucap Hinata dalam batin. Perasaan ingin muntah atau buang hajat mendadak di rasakannya sejak 'fans girl' Sasuke berulah dengan teriakan-teriakan dan yel-yel gaje mereka.

_Sasuke itu C-U-T-E_

_Sasuke itu C-O-O-L_

_Sa-Su-Ke Kyaaa~!_

Dengan pom-pom ala cheerleaders mereka berteriak, sambil lompat-lompat gaje. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Hinata benar-benar merasa SANGAT beruntung karena kursi tempatnya duduk SANGAT jauh sekali dengan kursi milik Sasuke. Coba kalau dia duduk di dekat atau bahkan bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, bisa-bisa dia mati merinding di sorakin sama anak-anak Maniak Uchiha itu. Fuh… Yokatta naa~

Pelajaran pertama alias Bahasa Inggris akan dimulai. Semua murid masih santai, bermain-main di tempatnya, berisik seperti biasa, bahkan ada yang berani-beraninya berdiri di atas meja sambil teriak, _'WOOOYY! Liatin gua!'_ dengan konyolnya. Kelas sepuluh satu terlihat seperti kumpulan kerbau bodoh yang saat itu begitu sangat menyebalkan dan minta di siksa berat. Kecuali Hinata yang tetap diam di tempatnya, dan Sasuke yang diam karena sudah malas menanggapi kilauan mata fansnya yang tidak pernah sirna.

'_Kapan masuknya sih tuh guru?' _Batin Sasuke anget, mendidih, lelah menunggu seseorang yang dinamakan dengan sebutan guru itu masuk. Bocah super tampan ini sudah merasa sangat risih dengan aksi dan ulah fans nya yang mencoba jail, usil bahkan mencolek-colek tubuhnya seperti para _mesumer_ sejati yang ingin mendapat kenikmatan tersendiri (?). Sementara Hinata terlalu malas untuk memperhatikan keadaan Sasuke yang notabene nya dikelilingi oleh puluhan siswi super berisik.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekat dari luar kelas. Sepertinya guru Bahasa Inggris hari ini telah kembali. Atau,

"Hi semua!"

Kita kedatangan guru baru yang menggantikan bu Kurenai yang cuti karena hamil.

God parah!

Bukan masalah kehamilan bu Kurenai yang parah, tapi lebih ke 'siapa' yang menggantikannya.

"I-I-ITACHI!" tunjuk Hinata dengan sebuah jeritan super keras.

"Tidak sopan kamu! Panggil saya Guru!"

"Hah?" balas cewek itu masih dengan volume suara yang tidak kecil.

"Kalau tidak mau kau harus keluar!"

"Ap–"

"CEPAT!" suara Itachi yang begitu tegas dan terasa asli menyeramkan ini cukup membuat Hinata sedikit merasa kalau orang yang sedang menghukumnya saat ini bukanlah Itachi. Sensasi dan aura yang di timbulkan oleh pria tertua Uchiha ini begitu lain dengan aura yang biasanya dikeluarkan olehnya saat berada di rumah.

"Sial!" gerutu Hinata sembari berdiri di depan pintu kelas, serasa kembali SD.

Karena merasa lelah berdiri, ia kemudian jongkok, lalu duduk dan bersender di tembok-tembok kelas. Setelah lelah duduk, ia kembali berdiri lagi. Begitu seterusnya, hal yang di lakukan Hinata untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Namun, kebosanan kali ini benar-benar bisa terusir saat ia menemukan seseorang yang keluar dari pintu kelasnya dan kini berdiri disamping Hinata.

"Lho? Sasuke?" tanyanya heran. yah… meskipun ia dikirimi orang yang menyebalkan untuk berdiri bersamanya, namun setidaknya Hinata memiliki seorang teman ngobrol meskipun orang itu adalah SASUKE.

"Kenapa? Heran?" Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namun, cewek berambut biru laut itu masih sibuk menatap wajah pemuda bermata onxy disampingnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku lupa mengerjakan Pe eR… puas kau?" mengerti dengan maksud tatapan Hinata, akhirnya Sasuke berkata demikian.

"Oh.." Hinata hanya ber 'oh' ria.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, hingga akhirnya Itachi, guru bahasa Inggris mereka keluar dan menemui Hinata serta Sasuke di luar kelas.

"Kau boleh kembali ke kelas Sasuke, dan Hinata," ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Temui aku di ruang guru sekarang," ia berlalu setelah mengucapkan kalimat seenak perutnya. Sudah menghukum, main perintah, nanti di rumah sikapnya kembali seperti orang bodoh lagi. benar-benar menyebalkan.

Mau tidak mau Hinata menurut kepada ucapan kakaknya Sasuke. Ia berjalan di belakang Itachi, sambil mengikuti langkahnya. Hingga Cowok berambut hitam diikat ini dan Hinata tiba di sebuah ruangan guru khusus miliknya. Di depan meja besar yang berkesan mewah itu, terletak sebuah papan nama bersulamkan benang emas yang tertuliskan 'Uchiha Itachi'. Ya, tidak salah lagi, ini ruang guru milik Itachi.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa membawaku kemari?" gadis itu tidak akan pernah takut dengan wajah spooky milik Uchiha yang satu ini. Karena ia tahu, bahwa Itachi yang sesungguhnya adalah konyol, bukannya berwibawa. Tapi, siapa tahu kalau apa yang di pikirkan Hinata itu justru terbalik?

Namun, Itachi tidak berbicara dan membalas ucapan Hinata. Ia hanya melangkah, mendekat kepada cewek bermata kelabu itu. Hingga gadis itu tersudutkan, dan berhenti mundur karena tubuhnya sudah bersandar dengan tembok sekarang. Wajah Itachi di condongkannya perlahan, bergerak maju, dan memberikan jarak 3cm dari wajah Hinata. Ini terlalu dekat..

"Hinata," cowok itu mulai bersuara, "Aku tidak seperti adik bodohku Sasuke. Ingat itu. jangan bersikap seolah kau merasa aku ini tidak akan bertindak apa-apa. Perempuan atau tidak, aku menindak semua orang dengan sikap yang sama," Itachi menghentakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dinding tepat berada di samping kepala Hinata.

"Nah, seperti yang sudah ku ucapkan di awal, aku tidak sama dengan Sasuke. Kalau metode penyembuhan dariku untuk menghilangkan perasaan sukamu terhadap Sakura pun akan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang di dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Oleh karena itu, sekarang akan ku ajarkan seperti apa perasaan suka yang seharusnya kau rasakan," Itachi mencengkeram tangan muridnya yang satu ini. Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi ia merasa bahwa Itachi yang saat ini sepertinya patut untuk dihindarkan.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau bilang aku menyukai Sakura?" Hinata mulai gugup,

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Memangnya kau tidak sadar kalau orangtuamu mengirimkan aku untuk tinggal bersamamu agar kau bisa melupakan perasaan sukamu terhadap Sakura? Orangtuamu takut untuk meminta seorang anak perempuan untuk menginap di rumah bersamamu karena mereka pikir kau pasti akan menyukainya. jadinya sebagai pengganti, aku dan Sasuke di kirim oleh orangtuamu kemari untuk tinggal bersamamu," ia menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Pandangan matanya terlihat serius dan datar, seperti biasa.

"Eh? ta-tapi, tapi…" Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia serasa tertangkap basah.

"Aku tau kalau kau lesbi Hinata," Itachi mengabaikan topik pembicaraannya. Ia kembali kepada aksi sebelumnya. Kali ini, perlahan tapi pasti, kepalanya kembali di condongkan ke hadapan wajah Hinata.

"Oi.." cewek mungil ini mulai was-was. Itachi semakin mendekatkan bibirnya hingga nyaris menyentuh bibir mungil Hinata. Bahkan, sebuah hembusan nafas milik Itachi begitu terasa oleh Hinata. Ia mencoba untuk meronta, namun cengkeraman tangan Itachi begitu kuat. Panas..

"Khh.." Hinata berusaha untuk lepas, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terlentang ke lantai. Begitu juga Itachi. namun, dengan posisi yang tidak lazim ini, di mana tubuh Hinata tertidur manis di bawah tubuh Itachi yang masih mencengkeram tangannya dengan tatapan serius, Uchiha Sasuke muncul di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menjambak kerah baju Itachi dan mendorongnya hingga terbentur di dinding ruangan.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menceramahiku Sasuke… aku hanya butuh jalan pintas untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini," Itachi tersenyum polos, layaknya orang tak berdosa.

"Aku tidak suka jalan pintas seperti itu," Sasuke membuang muka, kemudian menarik lengan Hinata dengan paksa dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan pribadi milik Itachi, "Ayo bodoh!" teriaknya kepada Hinata. Sementara Itachi hanya mengusap-usap bibirnya sambil tersenyum dengan seribu kemungkinan.

"Hmm.."

**xXx(FujisakiFuun)xXx**

"Tunggu dulu!" cewek bermata mutiara ini melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Kau pikir di seret seperti ini tidak sakit!" ia menambahkan.

"Diaaam! Apa kau tidak tahu betapa bahayanya kondisimu saat itu!" Sasuke kembali ceramah. Suara besarnya mengundang banyak mata yang memperhatikannya di tengah jalan saat itu.

"Hah? Bahaya?" tanya Hinata polos. Tanpa basa basi Sasuke kembali menyeretnya ke suatu tempat yang sepi, dan sunyi. Agar orang-orang tidak dapat mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Posisi begini…" Sasuke memprakteknya bagaimana Itachi memperlakukan Hinata barusan, "Pokoknya kau harus berontak jika ada cowok yang mendekatimu seperti itu, meskipun dia Itachi sekalipun!" Sasuke melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Sementara Hinata hanya melongo tidak karuan.

"Eeeh, apa? Kalau begitu… maaf," gadis itu berucap demikian.

"Aduuh! Bukan permohonan maaf! harusnya kau bilang 'oke, aku akan mengingat ucapanmu' begitu! Ah.. sudahlah, kau ini.. ayo pulang," Sasuke berjalan di depan, menggiring Hinata yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tadi ia diseret paksa oleh Sasuke, sekarang cowok itu berjalan menjauhinya dengan jarak yang tidak dekat.

Ternyata Cowok bisa berubah menjadi aneh dalam sekejap… dan di situlah, di mana seorang gadis dapat mengeluarkan binar mata kagum atau malah sebaliknya.

"Jangan bilang…" Hinata memutus kalimatnya,

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Ternyata kau segitu pedulinya padaku ya… jadi terharu," cewek itu mendramatisir keadaan dengan aktingnya yang menitikkan air mata buaya. Sasuke jadi salting di buatnya,

"Bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku! Kalau kau kenapa-napa kan aku juga yang di salahkan nanti!" lagi-lagi sang Uchiha berteriak-teriak dengan kerasnya, tidak elegan.

Mereka berdua pulang dengan keadaan ribut seperti biasa. Yah, memang sudah seharusnya Hyuuga dan Uchiha bersikap seperti anjing dan kucing. Tapi, syukurlah tidak ada yang berubah. Yah, untuk kali ini saja…

"HAH!" tiba-tiba Hinata menjerit keras. Tepat sekali saat tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu rumah.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya heran.

"Bodoh! Jam pelajaran kan belum selesai! Itachi kan mengajar pelajaran jam pertama! Dan jam keduanya adalah…" Hinata menelan ludah.

"Si Killer KAKASHI! Gyaaaa!" tanpa banyak ribut lagi mereka lari setengah mati kembali ke sekolahan.

Bagaimana mungkin ada dua orang bodoh yang lupa bahwa mereka pulang di tengah jam pelajaran? di tambah lagi, dengan tas yang di tinggalkan di ruang kelas begitu saja. Benar-benar, apa yang ada di otak mereka sampai hal pokok seperti sekolah saja bisa lupa?

_Unexpected Duo.._

**To Be Continue~**

**Apakah chapter ini menurut kalian terlalu pendek, agak pendek, pas, atau kepanjangan? **

**ya sudah... Saia mau berterimakasih buat yang udah susah payah untuk menekan tombol review di bawah fic ini... xD**

**dan Terakhir, seperti biasa**

**oOo**

**Thanks For Reading Minna-san~!  
**


	3. Kaboom!

**Title : **Hinata Oh, Hinata

**Desclaimer : **Ma- Yaa.. yang pasti dia bukan bapak saia.. *Siapa juga yang nyangka Kishimoto-sensei Bokap lu edan!*

**Rated : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Comedy

**Warning: **OOC super-akut-sangat, yang nggak suka OOC mendingan jangan nekat baca! Bahaya gan! karakter tokoh diubah total, Kayaknya Hinata mirip si 'Ganas' Sakura sementara Sakura kayak si 'manis' Hinata. Haha.. Sasuke jadi konyol, sepertinya. Itachi jadi berkepribadian ganda.. walah…

**Page 3**

**KABOOM!**

sayup-sayup suara seseorang terdengar jelas, seperti sedang meneriaki sesuatu. Satu kelas tertawa, bersiul-siul, memperolok serta menggoda dua orang bodoh yang meninggalkan jam pelajaran karena alasan LUPA.

"Maaf pak," Sasuke dan Hinata memohon-mohon dengan suara kucing yang pasrah di terkam oleh anjing raksasa.

"Maaf, maaf… sulit ku percaya alasan kalian berdua seperti itu… Lupa? Kalian bilang Lupa! Berdiri di depan kelas!" lagi-lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke dan Hinata mengulang kejadian yang sama ketika mereka dihukum oleh Itachi.

"Sepertinya aku sedang di santet seseorang sampai sesial ini," Sasuke bergumam kesal.

"Ya sudahlah… mau bagaimana lagi," sementara Hinata hanya mendengus pasrah.

Kesialan tidak sampai di situ. sedang berdiri, jongkok, bahkan asik terduduk, tiba-tiba saja Neji melewati mereka berdua yang terlihat seperti anak hilang.

"Lho? Hinata, ngapain di sini?" ucap Neji yang sok perhatian. Sementara Sasuke di abaikannya bagai kentut yang merana.

"Tidak apa… hanya sedang di hukum," gadis bermata kelabu itu berkata jujur. Sasuke yang merasa di kacangi akhirnya angkat suara,

"Sudah-sudaah… tidak usah sekhawatir itu," usir Sasuke dengan gerakan tangan yang seolah berkata 'hush, hush' kepada Neji. Cowok berambut panjang itu mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Ini pasti gara-gara bocah ingusan itu kau jadi di hukum ya Hinata!" Neji menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya yang begitu bersih dan berkilauan. Aneh.

"Ap-a sih orang ini! Kau berisik tau!" Sasuke dan Neji ribut di luar, hingga membuat Kakashi yang mendengar suara Auo-an dan auman mereka berdua langsung bergegas ke luar menemui dua insan yang bergulat mempertaruhkan harga dirinya ini.

"Hooooii! Hyuuga! Uchiha! Tindakan macam apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!" teriak Kakashi frustasi.

"Kami sedang bercumbu," suara Sasuke sukses membuat bulu kuduk Neji berdiri tegak 3 cm. sementara anak perempuan yang gila yaoi mengeluarkan cairan merah dari hidungnya dan berhasil membanjiri lorong sekolah. Suara anak-anak cowok memeriahkan kegaduhan yang terjadi di lorong tersebut dan Kakashi sepertinya pucat pasi mendengar pengakuan gila bin stress dari muridnya yang berdarah Uchiha itu.

"Diammm!" suara melengking milik Kakashi memecah keributan massal di sekitarnya. Bahkan, murid kelas-kelas yang lain pun ikut-ikutan keluar, karena penasaran dengan keributan yang terdengar di lorong kelas.

"Ada apa ini Kakashi?" tanya Asuma, guru geografi yang sedang mengajar di kelas sebelah.

"Ah, hahaha… tidak apa-apa, maaf sudah mengganggu suasana mengajar anda," Kakashi menggosok belakang kepalanya dan berkali-kali tersenyum konyol kepada Asuma. Sang guru Geografi hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan mata 'Terserah kau lah'. Kemudian kembali memerintah muridnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Dan kalian berdua!" Kakashi kembali melirik Sasuke dan Neji dengan delikan horornya, "Ke ruang guru sekarang!" perintahnya begitu saja. Akhirnya, dengan langkah gontai Sasuke dan Neji mengikuti gurunya yang berambut perak dan bermasker itu. hari sial ternyata belum berhenti.

Anak-anak yang tadinya memperhatikan Sasuke dan Neji dengan seksama kini mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Hinata yang sedang berdiri terpaku tanpa sedikit gerak. Semakin dilihat, Hinata semakin canggung. Apalagi ada Sakura di situ.

"Hinata, mereka berdua kenapa?" sebuah suara lembut yang menepuk pundaknya menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunan sesaat.

"Eeh, entahlah… tiba-tiba saja Sasuke dan Nii-san berkelahi seperti itu. aku juga bingung," ucapnya begitu saja. Sakura hanya menunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah, entah apa maksudnya. Tapi, ia terlihat seperti tidak suka atau apa itu. Hinata bingung dengan ekspresi yang kali ini muncul di wajah Sakura.

"Sakura?" tanya Hinata perlahan, gadis berambut pink itu sadar dari pikirannya,

"Aa, maaf, Hinata.. aku boleh bicara sebentar?" Sakura berucap agak ragu. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar tidak terprediksi. Seperti percampuran rasa bimbang dan sedih, tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kalimat saja.

gadis berambut biru itu tidak mau mengecewakan orang yang 'spesial' baginya saat ini. Jadi, ia mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti sakura ke atap sekolah. Mereka berdua duduk bersandar di pagar yang membatasi gedung sekolah dengan langit lepas.

"Lalu, kau mau bilang apa tadi?" Hinata kembali membuka suaranya. Memperhatikan perubahan wajah dari Sakura walau hanya sedetik.

"Itu… kau, terlihat akrab sekali dengan Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura tanpa melihat wajah Hinata. Dengan spontan gadis berambut biru pendek itu berteriak,

"Hah? Akrab? Justru aku dan Sasuke sering berkelahi tau," Sakura melongo kaget,

"Be-berkelahi? Bukannya, kau menyukai.. nya?" tanya Sakura _to the point_. Sebenarnya, inilah yang menjadi pertanyaan utama yang terbesit di dada Sakura.

"APAAAAA!" serasa di sambar petir, Hinata langsung pucat pasi. Dalam hatinya ia menjerit tangis,

'_Justru yang kusukai itu kamu Sakura!' _betapa sedihnya perasaan yang tak di sadari ini. Memang terdengar dramatis sekali, tapi pada nyatanya, Hinata bisa bertingkah lebay kalau sudah menyangkut perasaannya sendiri.

"Jadi, kau benar menyukainya?" air muka Sakura semakin terlihat lusuh. Orang gila mana yang nggak sadar kalau Sakura terlihat sangat-sangat menyukai Sasuke? Dialah Hinata.

"Hahhhh! Kau seratus persen salah! Aku malah sangat membencinya! Karena orang itu, mulai hari ini tinggal serumah denganku. dan itu membuatku sangat-sangat Kesaal setengah mati! Sasuke itu pengganggu yang luarbiasa menyebalkan!" Hinata berkoar-koar. Dengan wajah dan tubuh yang mempraktekkan bagaimana menyebalkannya si Sasuke itu, sedikitnya ia berharap bahwa sakura bisa mengerti dan tidak salah paham.

"Eh? jadi kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Sakura pelan. sementara Hinata menggeleng pasti. Wajah Sakura kembali ceria seperti biasa,

"Ooh…" ia bergumam senang. Hinata yang lambat berpikir hanya merasa lega bahwa pada akhirnya Sakura tidak membenci dia. Tapi,

"Memangnya, kenapa Sakura menanyakan Sasuke sampai sebegitunya?" ucapan _to the point_ dari Hinata sukses membuat gadis di sampingnya merona melebihi warna rambutnya yang berwarna pink muda.

"Eeee…" ia bingung harus berkata apa. Sementara Hinata semakin memperhatikan wajah Sakura.

"Hinata, jangan me-melihat seperti itu dong.. a-aku kan malu…" ucapan Sakura yang barusan membuat gadis berkulit pucat dengan mata kelabunya itu menjerit girang dalam hati, Ke ge-er an.

"Se-sebenarnya.." Sakura mulai mengungkapkannya, "Sebenarnya… aku suka… Sasuke-kun,"

JDERR!

_Poor_ Hinata. Ternyata orang yang membuat Sakura _blushing_ sesaat adalah si monster Uchiha itu, bukan dia. Ngarep, jatuh, akhirnya jadi terlihat menyedihkan.

"Haaaa?" Hinata membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sambil membulatkan matanya yang sebenarnya sudah sangat bulat. Belum menyerah, Sakura mengeluarkan jurus Puppy eyes no jutsunya. Kartu AS telah di buka,

"Hinata, kumohooon, buatlah agar Sasuke mengenalku…! Kumohoon! Bantu aku untuk mendekati Sasuke ya? ya? Kumohon!" Sakura memperjelas kalimatnya dengan kata 'memohon' yang di sematkannya di bagian akhir. Celakanya, otot-otot bibir Hinata terasa keram.

"Hinata?" sekuat tenaga ia ingin menolak permintaan Sakura keras-keras.

'_Katakan TIDAK Hinata!'_

"B-Baiklah.." ucap gadis itu pada akhirnya,

'_Booddooohhh!' _sementara jiwanya tidak tenang karena menjerit-jerit kesal.

"WAAHH! MAKASIH! AKU SENANG SEKALII!" Sakura memeluknya erat, dengan penuh kebahagiaan. ia meluapkan semua perasaannya dengan berteriak kencang.

"Yeeeyyy!" setelah itu ia melambai kepada Hinata, dan izin pergi, "Aku ada urusan OSIS, jadi kutinggal yaa… sampai jumpa! Terimakasih mau membantuku, Hinata! Aku sangat-sangat berterimakasih!" gadis pink bermarga Haruno itu tersenyum simpul. Sangat cantik. Padahal, tanpa harus jatuh cinta kepada Sasuke pun Sakura sudah terlihat cantik. Apalagi wajahnya yang sedang jatuh cinta saat ini? Tidak terbayang, beratus-ratus kali lipat kecantikan seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta itu.

"Haaaah…" Hinata bersandar lemas di pagar-pagar besi di atap sekolah. Entah harus bagaimana lagi, masa mau membantu orang yang di sukainya untuk jadian dengan orang yang paling dibencinya? Hal seperti ini sama saja dengan pembunuhan hati secara perlahan.

"Kok aku bisa sebodoh ini ya…" ia menggerutu sepanjang jam istirahat. Memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya yang sudah terlanjur bilang akan membantu Sakura untuk berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Sesaat, otaknya terlintas ucapan Itachi. Ia baru sadar kalau identitasnya yang menyukai seorang gadis ketahuan oleh Itachi dan orangtuanya. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dan kakaknya?

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kutanya?" Hinata berpikir sejenak. saat berpikir, bola mata Hinata melihat ke atas langit. entah… hal seperti itu justru membantu baginya disaat-saat begini.

"Ah.. tidak-tidak! Aku pasti gila kalau bertanya 'apa kau tahu aku lesbi?' kepada Uchiha secara tiba-tiba!" ia menjambak rambutnya, bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah suara terdengar menjawab pertanyaannya,

"Ya tentu saja aku tahu dasar bodoh," Hinata yang kaget, langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang laki-laki yang sedang sibuk berseringai ria tatkala melihat gadis yang berada di depannya saat ini terlihat sangat kesal karena rahasianya terbongkar. Ditambah lagi, Hinata bersikap seperti orang aneh yang berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau! Sudah kembali dari ruang guru Kakashi?"

"Ya tentu saja.. merepotkan sekali, aku di ceramahi selama lima belas menit. Tapi sudahlah…" ia kembali menyeringai, "Soal 'itu' kau tak perlu khawatir Hinata… mulutku sangat '_terjaga'_ kok," Sasuke membuat penekanan pada kata 'terjaga' nya. Justru, dengan tingkahnya yang seperti itu lah Hinata malah mencurigainya.

"Ugh," cewek itu hanya bisa berdecak. Namun, Sasuke masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan gadis itu. ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata yang sedang duduk bersandar di pagar, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya dan ia berkata,

"Untuk itulah aku ada di sini. Supaya kau bisa melupakan perasaanmu kepada Sakura," kali ini Sasuke tersenyum. Sebuah rekor! Uchiha Sasuke bisa tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Luarbiasa.

"Mustahil… kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan seseorang yang sudah terlanjur menyukai orang lain sampai seperti ini," Hinata membalasnya dengan tantangan. Memang pada dasarnya, ia sudah terlanjut sangaaaat menyukai Haruno Sakura, gadis 'sempurna' di Konoha High School.

Sasuke yang membungkuk, sekarang berlutut, seperti seorang pangeran yang ingin menyatakan cintanya kepada sang putri. Sayangnya, bukan pernyataan cinta yang ingin di ucapkan Sasuke, melainkan hal lain,

"Tidak ada yang mustahil bagi seorang Uchiha… kau pasti akan tahu nanti," cowok berambut hitam berlian itu mengacak-acak rambut cewek keturunan Hyuuga, Hinata.

"Hei!" jerit Hinata saat rambutnya di acak-acak. Namun pemuda semampai itu hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh, dan pergi meninggalkannya terpaku sendirian.

"Apa-apaan sih orang aneh itu?" sepertinya, Hinata sedikit merubah pandangannya terhadap Sasuke yang saat ini tinggal serumah dengannya. Dia tidak jahat, hanya sedikit autis dan aneh. Yah, sedikit berubah pandangan bukan? Hanya saja tidak lebih baik dari yang awal-awal. Hinata memang selalu begitu.

Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. Sudah waktunya para murid Konoha high school pulang. Baru saja ia mengambil sepatu sekolahnya dan meletakkan uwabakinya di loker, ia sudah bertemu Sakura.

"Siang Hinata!" sapa Sakura dengan ceria seperti biasa. Kau pasti tahu apa maksudnya. Mungkin, sedikit menyenangkan perasaan Sakura tidak ada salahnya. Tapi, sedikitnya pasti akan membekaskan segurat luka yang cukup panjang nanti.

Masabodo'

"Mau main ke rumahku? Hari ini Sasuke akan memasakkan pasta neapolitan spesial," ajak Hinata yang mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura meraihnya dengan senang hati,

"Wah, Sasuke-kun bisa masak? Hebaat! Baiklah, aku mau," ia tersenyum dengan manis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Saat ini, Hinata merasa seperti alat yang sedang di manfaatkan oleh seseorang. Kalau bukan karena Sasuke, Sakura tidak mungkin menggandeng tangannya saat ini. Kenapa malah jadi terasa menyebalkan saat bersama dengan Sakura ya?

"Aku pulang," gadis itu menggeser pintu rumahnya, dan di depannya kini terlihat seseorang yang tidak asing lagi menyapanya dengan wajah yang sangat berbeda dari keseharian. Berunsur baik, tidak ada bentuk seringai atau sebangsanya yang menimbulkan efek jahat dari wajah seseorang. Sasuke berubah.

"Hinata sudah pulang? Silahkan masuk, aku sudah buatkan Neapolitan spesial," setelah menyapa Hinata, cowok itu memperhatikan Sakura, "Ah, ada Sakura… selamat datang, silahkan santai saja di sini," ia menambahkan. Sumpah, suara Sasuke saat itu terdengar sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang biasanya didengar oleh Hinata. Sifat yang berubah total seperti ini, tentu saja mengundang kecurigaan di dalam diri Hinata. Sedikitnya ia berpikir, apakah cowok ini sadar kalau Sakura menyukainya? Oh god, kalau itu benar, maka hal ini akan menjadi sangat gawat! Sasuke kan playboy kelas kakap! Mana ada cewek yang nggak kena rayuan gembelnya Sasuke selain Hinata?

"Silahkan duduk," Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura untuk makan di ruang tamu bersama. Puluhan piring dari makanan pembuka, makanan utama sampai dessert dan cemilan ringan terpampang di atas meja. Dan yang lebih mengcengangkan lagi, semuanya buatan Sasuke. Sejak Sasuke berbicara kepada Sakura, Hinata langsung panas melihat keduanya bersama.

'_Sasuke sialan!' _sebenarnya ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke begitu saja. Toh, Hinata sendiri yang mengundang Sakura main ke rumahnya. Tapi, tetap saja ia tidak menyukai pemandangan di depannya saat ini. Terlalu romantis! Makan bersama dengan lilin bertempatkan trisula emas murni dan sebuket mawar yang menghiasi meja makan saat itu, di tambah sebotol wine segar yang dituangkan Sasuke– tunggu, Wine bukan minuman untuk anak-anak. _-ralat-_ sebotol jus jeruk dingin dituangkan oleh Sasuke untuk Sakura secara Cuma-Cuma. hingga membuat hati gadis berambut pink itu berdetak semakin kencang. Sekencang ikatan celana dalam bertali milik Naruto (?)

BRAK!

Panas dengan adegan Sasuke yang berakting 'sok' romantis di hadapannya, spontan Hinata menggebrak meja hingga membuat gelas-gelas minum dan trisula emasnya jatuh berkat tangan besi Hinata.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Sasuke berdecak sebal. Meskipun ia sudah tau kalau Hinata sukses di buatnya cemburu buta. Gadis beraura salju itu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia tidak perlu kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan playboy itu. hanya sebuah tatapan, dan akhirnya ia pergi.

"Hinata?" kali ini Sakura yang bernada khawatir. Entah atas dasar apa, sikap Hinata saat ini membuatnya merasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku…"

"tidak,tidak…" ia menggeleng dari balik punggungnya, "Aku lelah, mau tidur. Kau, ditemani Sasuke saja tak apa kan?" kemudian menoleh sebentar dengan sedetik senyuman. Sakura, membulatkan matanya sejenak. Seperti menangkap suatu objek yang mengagetkannya. Pancaran mata yang ingin menangis. Ia tahu betul soal itu.

"Jangan-jangan… Hinata membenciku..?" Sakura bergumam sedih setelah Hinata pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau salah," Sasuke mengetuk kepala cewek berambut pink itu tiba-tiba,

"Justru sebaliknya," kemudian tersenyum. Seperti seorang ayah yang senang melihat anaknya bermain ayunan.

"Maksudmu?" kali ini Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menduga ucapan cowok di depannya saat ini. Sasuke mencondongkan kepalanya, kemudian berbisik pelan di telinga mungil Sakura.

"Dia.. menyukaimu Sakura,"

Suara Sasuke yang mengejutkan, sontak membuat Mata Sakura membulat besar. itu artinya... Berarti, yang tadi, Hinata cemburu kepada Sasuke yang berdekatan dengannya, bukan sebaliknya?

"Kau.. Maksudmu–" mulut Sakura langsung di bekap oleh Sasuke mendadak. Ia tidak ingin membicarakan Hinata di rumah orang yang dibicarakan itu sendiri.

"Kita bicarakan ini di tempat lain saja," ia menggandeng Sakura, hingga membuat gadis yang di gandengnya itu tidak tahu lagi harus bersikap seperti apa. Ini terlalu membahagiakan baginya. Sebelum pergi, Sasuke sempat berteriak kencang, sengaja ingin memanas-manasi Hinata,

"Oooi! Aku mau pergi keluar sebentar dengan Sakura! Jaga rumah ya!" respon yang cepat langsung terucap dari mulut Hinata,

"SILAHKAN PERGI!" bentaknya keras. Sakura terlihat takut mendengar suara marahnya Hinata, namun Sasuke berusaha menenangkannya.

"Jangan khawatir, semua ini kulakukan agar perasaannya padamu bisa menghilang.." gadis itu sedikit terpesona dengan kepedulian Uchiha saat ini. Uchiha peduli? Aku rasa ada maksud lain di balik semua ini.

"Ya, terimakasih," dengan langkah kecil, mereka berdua pergi ke suatu _coffee shop _untuk membahas masalah yang baru saja akan dimulai.

**To Be Continue~!**

**A/N : **saia benci mengatakan ini tapi, saat-saat ujian kayak gini bikin saia jadi dodol mendadak a.k.a mentok ide... sepertinya chapter 4 akan sangat-sangat mengganjal ceritanya, huhuhu! do'akan saia lulus ujian dengan lancar yaa! *banyak maunya*

**The last,**

**Thanks for reading~!**

**And Thanks For Review~! Tee Hee!  
**


	4. Start!

**Title : **Hinata, oh Hinata

**Genre : **Romance (mungkin tidak ada humor di sini)

**Warning : **OOC udah stadium tujuh! Gua saranin yang ANTI OOC MINGGAT daripada buang-buang waktu buat nge-Flame…! Cerita ini memang tentang seorang Yuri, tapi endingnya akan Straight.. saia tidak mungkin berkhianat -?- lagipula sejak awal, niat saia memang untuk membuat fic Straight pair… hmm.. dan maaph buat SasuHina, akan ada ItaHina di sini.. huahahaha! *di tangkep petugas RSJ gara2 nendangin gerobak gado-gado orang di jalan*

**Rate : **T

**Summary : **Sasuke mulai bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, sementara Hinata merasa dirinya seperti orang bodoh ketika ia membaca sebuah buku yang menjadi langkah awalnya untuk berubah, Itachi… Hmm… masih misterius, No coment. just read *Tampol no jutsu*

**Page 4**

**Start!**

Sasuke membawa pergi gadis berambut pink ke sebuah café sepi di ujung jalan bergang sempit. Pemandangan di sekitar café itu memang kurang sedap di pandang, tapi bagi Sakura hal itu tidak masalah asalkan dirinya bisa berada di samping Sasuke, selamanya…

Selamanya?

"A-ano Sasuke-kun? Sebenernya kita dimana?" tanyanya heran saat mengetahui isi café yang menjadi tempat mereka berbincang begitu sepi pengunjung.

"Ini… Café milik Ino," jawabnya singkat. Ino adalah cewek pirang beranting perak yang saat ini tengah menghampiri meja Sasuke dan Sakura.

Ino = Mantan babu Sasuke yang ke seratus tujuh puluh lima setengah (?)

"Wah… Sasuke-kun! Tumben kemari… mau pesan apa?" tanya Ino yang mulai kegatelan melihat Sasuke dengan tampang 'menjual' nya. Cowok itu hanya mencoba untuk sesabar mungkin menghadapi 'ujian' dari kegatelan wanita di depannya saat ini,

"Hn, Black Coffee biasa… cewek ini kasih saja yang Mocha," mata Ino langsung berpaling ke arah Sakura saat cowok berambut gagak itu mengatakan 'cewek ini' dan menunjuk Sakura dengan jari tengah _-ralat-_ telunjuknya.

"Siapa dia?" ekspresi Ino berubah menjadi cemberut, seperti habis makan kuah baso yang di kasih mecin satu botol.

"Eee, perkenalkan.. aku Sakura," cewek itu berusaha mati-matian bersikap baik di depan si Yanke sangar yang umurnya setahun lebih tua dari Sakura.

"Bukan, bukan nama yang kupertanyakan.. kau siapanya Sasuke?" cewek blondie di depan Sakura semakin memicingkan matanya sambil menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Cewek pinky itu hanya menelan ludah,

"Ino," suara datar yang begitu menggetarkan hati cewek-cewek itu membuyarkan suasana, "Pesananku gimana?" tambah cowok itu (lagi) memotong pembicaraan.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" suara Ino menjadi kekanak-kanakan lagi, "Sebentar yaa~" tambahnya seraya berdadah-dadah ria plus kiss-bye-gak-penting kepada Sasuke ketika hendak meninggalkan kedua insan yang menjadi pengunjung cafenya saat ini.

"Ya ampun… cewek itu tetap saja menyebalkan," gerutu bocah Uchiha sambil menepuk dahinya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke,

"Sebenarnya dia siapa Sasuke?"

"Hm… cuman temen biasa. Dulu aku sempat bekerja di sini, bisa dibilang… dia yang menolongku dari krisis ekonomi saat aku kabur dari rumah selama sebulan," ucap bocah bermata hitam itu tenang. Sakura ngangguk-angguk nggak jelas,

"Oh.." ucapnya kemudian, "Café ini kelihatan sepi," Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Memang pada nyatanya pengunjung yang berada di café itu hanya mereka berdua.

Cowok bermata 'bad guy' itu menyeringai, "Tentu saja sepi… tempat ini mulai penuh di sesaki oleh pengunjung pada jam sepuluh malam ke atas.. yaah, kau tidak perlu tahu lebih lanjut,"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Ia merasa Sasuke begitu menganggapnya sebagai anak-anak atau cewek kuper yang 'penggila' belajar.

"Aku memang ketua OSIS, tapi kan nggak kuno-kuno amat.." cewek itu hanya bisa berucap demikian. Sasuke tersenyum,

"Ya, kau memang benar… buktinya, seorang cewek seperti Hinata saja bisa menyukaimu," pandangan Sakura berubah menjadi horor,

"Sasuke, aku tidak ingin mendengar kalimat itu dengan suara tenangmu," aura hitam dan suram kembali mengitari kepala Sakura. Ia kembali depresi saat menyadari bahwa Hinata punya perasaan yang lebih kepadanya.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas," cowok itu mengetuk kepala Sakura, "Untuk itulah aku membawamu kemari," ia kembali tersenyum khasnya, "Aku ingin memberitahukan sebuah strategi untuk membuat Hinata merasa putus asa terhadapmu dan akhirnya melupakan perasaannya yang menyukaimu," secara spontan, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sakura.

Mata jambrud Sakura terbelalak kaget. Ditambah lagi, pipinya memerah,

"T-tidak apa-apa? Sasuke.. a-apa nggak ke-keberatan?" ucapnya yang mulai kikuk mendadak.

"Aku tidak masalah… kau sendiri? Setuju tidak?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang melas-no-jutsu.

"Ba-baiklah," cewek itu setuju dengan bahagianya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan,

"Mulai besok, kau harus selalu ada di sampingku," seringai kecil yang tak terlihat mulai nampak di ujung bibir merah Sasuke. Sakura blushing dengan parahnya.

Dunia berputar semakin cepat… hebat.

**xXx(FujisakiFuun)xXx**

Sementara di kediaman Hyuuga Hinata, cewek bermata perak itu sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di kamarnya. Sebuah catatan yang menggambarkan bagaimana buruknya Sasuke plus ilustrasi monster bergigi tonggos dengan satu tanduk di tengah kepalanya yang diberi nama 'Sasuke Aho'

"S-Sebaaalll!" ia menjerit-jerit nggak karuan, sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, dikarenakan kedatangan seseorang membuatnya menjadi bisu mendadak,

"Aku pulang," sebuah suara yang 'sangat' familiar berteriak di depan pintu rumahnya seraya masuk tanpa di bukakan pintu terlebih dahulu. Hentakan kakinya bisa terdengar jelas, saat ia sedang melangkah, menutup pintu rumah, membuka sepatu, lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Hinata mengintip dari atas, di balik tembok yang cukup untuk menghalangi keberadaannya dari sosok yang sedang meneguk segelas air dingin dengan laknatnya.

"Ahhh.. leganya," pria itu mengusap-usap bibirnya yang basah karena tetesan air minumnya. Begitu menggairahkan, tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Itu karena, sosok yang sedang meneguk minuman itu,

Itachi.

Itachi pulang.

Itachi pulang.

Itachi pulang.

Dua suku kata itu menggema di telinga Hinata.

'_Kenapa orang itu harus pulang ke rumah ini sih!'_ Rasanya lebih baik ia terjun dari menara Dubai sekarang daripada tinggal satu atap dengan Uchiha bersaudara. Mengingat mereka saja, sudah membuat Hinata menegakkan bulu kuduknya.

Sejenak Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya, dan pada saat itu juga Hinata kembali sembunyi di balik tembok-tembok.

"Aku tahu kau disana," ucap Itachi santai sambil meneguk air dinginnya kembali. Hinata tidak bergeming sedikitpun, ia hanya berusaha untuk terus diam di balik tembok yang menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Cowok berambut hitam itu berjalan perlahan, menuju tempat 'persembunyian' sang gadis Lavender,

"Keluarlah Hinata," suara yang begitu dekat itu mengagetkan Hinata sekejap. dilihatnya Itachi yang tengah berdiri tepat di sampingnya dengan manis. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu dan membuatnya terbangun,

"Bersihkan kamar mandi," ucap Itachi yang mulai kembali berkuasa. Hinata kembali mengerutkan dahi,

"Kau–" ucapan gadis itu dipotong dengan cepat,

"Ini perintah, atau hukumannya…" cowok itu nyaris saja menempelkan bibirnya kepada Hinata. Kemudian kembali berseringai,

"Mengerti?" setelah cukup menakut-nakuti gadis kecil yang di kepungnya sebentar itu, Itachi pergi meninggalkannya. Karena merasa cukup was-was, apalagi saat ini tidak ada Sasuke yang bisa diandalkannya untuk menjadi 'pembela', maka Hinata menurut kepada Itachi, dan mulai membersihkan kamar mandi seperti yang diminta.

Mula-mula ia menggosok bathtube, lalu lantai kamar mandi dan sebagainya. Hinata serasa menjadi babu mendadak. Padahal selama ini, tangannya samasekali tidak pernah di pakai untuk melakukan urusan-urusan seperti ini.

'_Sakura…'_

Byurr!

Lamunan Hinata pecah saat seember air dingin menyiram tubuhnya hingga menggigil,

"Si– Akh, Itachi!" cewek itu mengadah kepada seonggok pria yang sedang memegang ember merah kumal.

"Ah.." cowok itu melempar ember merahnya ke samping tepat dimana Bathtube berada.

"Tugas selesai Hinata. selanjutnya–" kemudian Itachi menarik cewek dengan rambut indigo itu ke suatu tempat sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mereka pergi beberapa langkah hingga tiba di depan sebuah pintu cokelat bergantungkan sesuatu yang bertuliskan,

'_Uchiha'_

_Masuk tanpa izin = SEKARAT_

"K-kamarmu?" tanya Hinata dengan perasaannya yang semakin nggak enak.

"Ya. Kau kan lagi nganggur, daripada bengong lebih baik bereskan kamarku saja…" Itachi mendorongnya masuk, "Dah, kerjakan cepat," tukasnya yang mulai perintah lagi.

Lagi-lagi Hinata di perlakukan sebagai upik abu yang tertekan oleh seorang pria yang entah kenapa tidak berani di bantahnya. Ia mulai membereskan kasur Itachi yang terhiasi oleh kutang-kutang yang bertebaran karena si pemilik terlalu malas untuk melempar kutang-kutangnya ke mesin cuci. Kemudian Hinata beralih ke meja belajar Itachi yang berantakan dengan buku-buku tebal dan tipis yang berserakan tak teratur.

Sebuah buku notes berwarna biru di temukannya saat sedang membereskan meja belajar Itachi. Sampulnya bergambar bulan dengan seorang cowok yang berdiri dibawah lampu jalanan. Tulisan depan yang terbaca oleh Hinata adalah,

'_Diary'_

_Aug 10__th__ 2010 – Hmm.._

_Hari ini gua tinggal di rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Sebenernya yang tinggal di rumah itu cuman anak perempuannya aja sih.. nggak abis pikir, ada orang tua yang nyuruh dua orang cowok buat tinggal serumah dengan anaknya… pasti anaknya nggak beres…_

_Aug 7__th__ 2010 – Hoek!_

_Gua di cium cewek nggak jelas.. dasar saiko, genit najis! Gua benci cewek agresif… bahkan gua benci semua jenis cewek…_

_Aug 1__st__ 2010 – Sial_

_Lagi-lagi gua di hajar sampe barang-barang dan kamus mahal gua hanyut di sungai.. Akatsuki makin brutal sejak gua keluar dari kelompok laknat mereka… sial… andai mereka cuman bertiga, mungkin tangan gua masih berfungsi…_

_Jul 28__th__ 2010 – haha!_

_Semoga loe puas di penjara Sana.. cari gara-gara jangan sama Gua makanya! Mampus loe Orochimaru!_

_Jul 17__th__ 2010 – Fuck Nuts!_

_Anjing gua mati… Orochimaru bangsat! Nggak akan gua ampunin dia! Siall! Padahal gua mulai menyukai hewan dan orang brengsek itu ngeracunin anjing gua dengan alasan yang irrasional! Hanya karena menggigit kakinya bukan berarti dia berhak ngebunuh anjing gua..! gua tau dia pelakunya meski orang gila itu nggak ngaku! Pumpkin head…!_

_Jan 1st 2010 - …._

_Tahun baru bodoh… hari ini, cewek gua selingkuh.. bahkan ciuman dengan cowok lain seolah-olah gua bukan apa-apa buatnya… pandangan gua berubah tentang seorang cewek, one word : Murahan. Gua nggak akan pernah pacaran lagi… _

_Dec 20th 2009 –Bad Feeling _

_Kenapa perasaan gua nggak enak ya?_

Diary yang seluruhnya menceritakan tentang keburukkan hidup pelakunya. Tidak ada kisah bahagia yang tertoreh di buku itu. Meskipun dirinya sempat di singgung di dalam Diary Itachi, tetap saja gadis itu mulai merasa Itachi terlihat.. sangat menyedihkan.

Apa maksudnya tidak akan pernah pacaran lagi dan menganggap semua cewek itu murahan? Ditambah lagi, sepintas catatannya terlihat seperti diary seorang psikopat yang frustasi… antara perasaan kasian dan takut, Hinata membaca Diary itu hati-hati tanpa ketahuan pemiliknya,

_Aug 11st 2010 – Hinata_

_Dia itu cewek Aneh yang bisa-bisanya suka sama seorang cewek.. wtf? Gua baru tau ada cewek macam dia… sekali-kali gua kerjain bagus juga, biar tuh anak sadar kalau menyukai seorang gadis itu salah…._

"Apa!" cewek itu melongo melihat tulisan Diary Itachi yang paling akhir. Kali ini Hinata benar-benar di singgungnya. Salah? Perasaannya yang suka kepada Sakura salah?

"K-kenapa?" ia terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya terasa kosong, namun tak beberapa lama kemudian ia kembali membereskan kamar Itachi secepat mungkin. Setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar Itachi dengan langkah gontai.

'_Seandainya… ada orang lain yang bisa kusukai, selain Sakura…' _sejenak batinnya terlintas pikiran tersebut setelah membaca Diary Itachi. Ia duduk di sofa di ruang tamu.. dilihatnya segelas jus jeruk tertata manis di meja ruang tamu itu.

"Minumlah," suara yang masih sama jenisnya dengan suara yang menyuruhnya beres-beres itu muncul lagi. Itachi kini duduk di sampingnya. Sejenak gadis itu memperhatikan Itachi. Kemudian, ia meneguk air jeruk di depannya tanpa banyak tanya. Gadis itu memang haus berat setelah seharian bekerja keras beres-beres rumah.

"Cape?" tanya cowok itu santai.

"Hm," Hinata mengangguk. Dia bukannya sekedar lelah, tetapi ia benar-benar sangat lelah. Sampai tak sadar, kalau saat ini dia tertidur, bersandar di pundak Itachi.

Cowok berambut lumayan panjang ini menyadarinya, kemudian membaringkan Hinata di atas sofa panjang di ruang tamu.

"Selamat tidur.." Itachi mengusap kepala Hinata yang tertidur pulas saat itu. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan gadis itu terlarut dalam mimpinya, sendirian…

Saatnya Masak.

**xXx(FujisakiFuun)xXx**

"Aku pulang…!" suara seorang bocah Uchiha yang satunya lagi bergema pada jam delapan malam. Sasuke baru saja pulang. Seharian jalan bersama Haruno Sakura bukanlah hal yang mudah baginya. Cewek pinky itu terlalu kaku, tidak asik.. meskipun dia cantik.

"Aah, pegalnya.." Sasuke berjalan ke ruang tamu, berniat untuk menonton beberapa chanel TV sebelum beranjak tidur. Namun keinginannya tertunda karena seseorang telah menjadikan ruang tamu saat itu sebagai tempatnya tidur.

"Ck… ngapain sih dia tidur disini? Mengganggu saja," Sasuke menghampirinya dan memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat. Dilihatnya beberapa helai rambut menutupi kelopak mata Hinata. Rambut yang sangat halus untuk seukuran cewek yang kurang 'halus' sepertinya. Sasuke serasa bagaikan tersedot sesuatu.

'_Apa ini?'_

Sebuah rasa penasaran muncul di batin Sasuke. Bukan hanya penasaran, rasanya menjadi campur aduk karena ia sendiri juga tidak percaya bahwa batinnya menganggap Hinata 'cantik' saat tertidur saat ini. Pandangannya berubah menjadi kosong. Matanya memang mengarah kepada Hinata, namun apa yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah wajah gadis itu. Sasuke melamun.

Sesaat keinginan untuk mencium Hinata diam-diam terbesit di dadanya. Perlahan, ia menurunkan sedikit kepalanya, kemudian mencondongkan bibirnya ke pada bibir mungil milik Hyuuga. Hanya tinggal satu sentimeter lagi… namun,

"Khh.." satu perasaan lagi yang membuatnya bimbang, hingga akhirnya membatalkan apa yang sudah di niatkan sejak awal.

"Tidak, mungkin…" Sasuke berdesis pelan, Masih dalam posisinya yang mencondongkan kepala.

"Sas?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Sasuke. Di belakangnya terlihat Itachi yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan kelakuan adik bocahnya, "Kau ngapain?"

"Eh?" cowok berambut hitam mencuat itu panik saat wajahnya dihadapkan kepada Itachi, "Ini… ada serangga di kepala Hinata," ucapnya bohong. Itachi semakin menatap mata adiknya dalam-dalam,

"Masa?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong! Bodoh!" Sasuke berusaha untuk membuat kakaknya percaya. Dan hasilnya sepadan dengan teriakan palsu yang dikarangnya itu,

"Hmm.. ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Eh, kau pasti lapar.. aku sudah masakkan sup, ayo makan," Itachi mengajak adiknya itu, namun Sasuke sempat terdiam sebentar,

"Apa tidak sebaiknya Hinata di bangunkan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kelihatannya dia kelelahan.. biarkan saja dia tertidur," Itachi mengambil beberapa piring kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja makan,

"Nih," ucap Itachi sembari memberikan sendok-garpu kepada Sasuke. Lagi-lagi anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu bertanya-tanya,

"Kelihatannya Hinata kelelahan sekali, kalian habis ngapain emangnya?" Itachi tersenyum penuh misteri. Sedikit janggal dengan senyuman Itachi yang entah senyuman tulus atau seringai setan?

"Menurutmu? Memangnya kau peduli..? sudahlah.. cepat habiskan makanmu," perintah Itachi kemudian. Ia sedang malas menjelaskan segala sesuatunya.

Situasi makan Uchiha bersudara itu terasa dingin dan sepi. Tidak ada sebuah obrolanpun yang terlontar di antara bibir keduanya. Hingga waktu makan selesai.

"Aah.. kenyang," Itachi mengungkapkan perasaan puasnya. kemudian Ia membereskan piring-piring kotor yang baru saja di gunakannya untuk makan. Selesai beres-beres, sebuah aksi yang di lakukan oleh kakak tertua Uchiha selanjutnya itu membuat adiknya fokus memandanginya.

"Hm.. berat juga," ucap Itachi saat mempobong Hinata perlahan. Helaian rambut biru gadis itu bergerak lembut saat kepala Hinata bersandar di dada Itachi. Sasuke semakin menatap kakaknya dengan fokus dan serius. Entah kenapa, bola matanya tidak ingin bergerak selain mengarah kepada Itachi dan Hinata.

'_Deg'_

Sebuah perasaan yang tidak meng-enakkan muncul lagi di dalam batin Sasuke. Cowok itu merasa bingung, tapi ia kurang mengerti dengan perasaan yang baru saja muncul itu.

'_Kenapa… rasanya menyebalkan?'_

"Sas… jangan bengong," suara kakaknya membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke. Bocah berambut 'aneh' itu mendongak ke arah Itachi. Sementara kakaknya tersenyum,

"Dah, sana tidur… nggak baik anak kecil tidur malem-malem... haha," hanya dengan sedikit gurauan, Sasuke sudah di buatnya kesal setengah mati,

"Cerewet ah, kau tak perlu sok ngatur.." bocah itu berlalu sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Itachi hanya menggeleng nggak ngerti dengan sikap adiknya yang gampang ngambek ini. Dengan tanda tanya yang besar, Itachi pergi menuju kamar Hinata untuk mengantarkan gadis yang di bopongnya itu dan meletakkannya di kasur.

Ketika Itachi hendak meninggalkan gadis berambut biru itu untuk tidur, tiba-tiba saja Hinata menarik lengan bajunya. Masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup dan poni yang menghalangi wajah gadis itu, Hinata berdesis pelan,

"Kau s-salah…" Itachi melongo kaget,

"Hinata?"

"A-aku tidak.. maksudku, aku bisa buktikan… ka-kalau aku, aku, Sakura–"

"Sst," Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis itu, kemudian membelai rambutnya perlahan,

"Sudahlah.. tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu karena jatuh cinta pada Sakura," tangan Itachi di tepis gadis Lavender itu dan kini ia beranjak dari tidurnya menjadi terduduk,

"TIDAK! Bukan itu maksudku! Ya, aku mengerti semuanya… sejak awal perasaanku memang salah, oleh karena itu," Hinata sempat tertunduk sebentar, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya sekali dan berteriak pasti,

"Akan ku coba, untuk mengalihkan perasaan ini… d-dan, aku hanya bisa meminta bantuanmu. Aku terlalu malu untuk memintanya kepada Sasuke,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Itachi semakin penasaran. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata memproklamirkan dirinya akan melupakan Sakura secara nggak langsung. Aneh bin ajaib!

"A-aku punya sebuah permintaan, dan… itu adalah," gadis itu menelan ludah, "Buatlah aku jatuh cinta," Mata terbelalak Itachi berubah menyipit hingga senyuman bak seringai terpampang di wajahnya.

"Baiklah…"

Itachi mencuri garis Start!

**To Be Continue~!**

**A/N : **Chapter depan Itachi akan di bahas lebih detail! Huahahaha! Yaah, pada awalnya author pengen bikin cinta segitiga, bahkan segi empat mungkin dengan anggota yang masih misterius? Tapi, siapa tahu aja, si Author bolot ini berubah pikiran dan alur ceritapun jadi berbalik 180 derajat *Punch!*

**Sasuke : Fuji, peran gua dikit amat… **

**Fuji : napa? Mau protes *ngupil style***

**Sasuke : *sweatdrop* yasudahlah… males gua debat ama congor lu..**

**Fuji : yayaya… *Squid voice***

**Itachi : Fuji, peran gua banyak amat…**

**Fuji : Wha The– **

**Itachi : Kasian kan my love otouto, harusnya banyakin adegan dia, kalo perlu yang lagi ngepel dan ngebabu Ji…**

**Fuji : Ji, Ji.. lu kira gua Narji! **

**Sasuke : Woi!**

**The Last,**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. That sound

**Title : **Hinata, oh Hinata

**Desclaimer : **Siapa sih yang nggak tau..? *ceilah*

**Warning : **OOC, Hm.. apa lagi yaa? *mikir sambil jongkok* apa aja boleh dah..

**Genre : **Romance/Humor

**Rate : **T

**Summary : **Perubahan suasana dan Hati. Suatu kejadian membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah dan di saat yang bersamaan pula sikap Itachi terhadap Hinata membuat sang gagak merasa…. cemburu, mungkin? Cinta segitiga di mulai!

**Page 5**

**That sound of Jealous**

Matahari telah terbit, dan menenggelamkan bulan kembali ke dasar laut sana. Sementara kabut putih yang begitu terasa dingin, terlihat asik menyamarkan segala pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Pukul enam pagi tepat, Hinata sudah beranjak bangun dari tidurnya. Piyama putih berbahan lembut dengan renda, berlambaian saat tubuh gadis itu terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar mandi. Tangan mungil gadis itu memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan. namun, pintu kamar mandi yang di maksud tidak mau terbuka. Aneh.

"Eh?" terdengar sayup-sayup suara air shower yang berjatuhan menghantam lantai. Di tambah, suara gerak-gerik sesuatu yang intinya menandakan adanya seseorang yang sedang menggunakan kamar mandi Hinata.

"Sabar.. aku belum selesai mandi," tiba-tiba saja suara rendah milik seseorang terdengar jelas saat Hinata sedang berusaha keras untuk memutar knop pintu kamar mandinya. Gadis itu mengernyit kesal mengetahui adanya suara jelek yang baru saja berteriak dari dalam sana,

"Sasuke! Keluar!" gadis itu langsung hapal siapa pemilik suara laknat yang sedang mandi di dalam kamar mandinya itu.

"Sebentar… aku lagi handukan," mendengar kata 'handuk' dari bibir sang Uchiha, sontak gadis berambut biru itu langsung berlari menuju tempat 'para handuk'nya dan mencari handuk biru kesayangannya.

'_Jangan bilang..'_

Sial!

"Ooii! Yang kau ambil itu handukku!" gadis itu kembali menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi saat tahu Uchiha Sasuke salah ambil atau memang sengaja mengambil handuk birunya.

"Aku nggak punya handuk.. kau pake keset aja sana!" balas pemuda itu nggak kalah nyolotnya.

'_Kurang ajar!'_

Hinata menunggu cowok itu keluar dan berniat memberikan khotbah panjang kepadanya yang sudah memakai handuk suci milik Hinata dan bahkan, menggosokkannya ke punggung berdaki milik Uchiha -?-

"Punggungku nggak 'daki'an! Percaya amat sih lo sama Itachi-baka!" baru saja selesai mandi, kepala Sasuke sudah di penuhi oleh asap api.

"Bo'ong!"

"Nggak! Nih periksa punggungku kalau kau tak percaya!" balas Sasuke sengit, nggak terima tubuh mulusnya di katain Daki-an.

"Ya sudahlah, Terserah! Handuk biruku untukmu saja… aku mau cari handuk lain di tempat Itachi," gadis itu berkata demikian, sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar. Namun sial, cowok yang masih berbalut handuk sepinggang itu menangkap tangan kurus milik Hinata.

"Nggak usah ke Itachi segala… aku punya handuk kecil yang seukuran buatmu," Sasuke menyeret gadis itu ke dalam kamar miliknya.

_Sasuke's_

_Masuk = Neraka_

"G-gantungan pintumu…"

"Apa?"

"Beli dimana?" tanya gadis itu kemudian. Heran ya, memangnya jaman sekarang lagi tren ya nyiksa orang yang masuk ke kamar orang lain sembarangan sampai-sampai ada peringatan sejenis itu?

"Nggak penting, ayo cepat masuk," Sasuke kembali menyeret Hinata dan menjatuhkannya dengan kasar di atas sofa bantal yang berwarna biru gelap miliknya.

Gadis itu terjatuh dalam diam. Matanya sibuk menyaksikan Uchiha gagak yang mengaduk-aduk lemari bajunya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga… nih–" cowok itu melemparkan handuk putih kecil miliknya kepada Hinata.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang memakai handuk ini! Kau kan punya handuk!" gadis itu protes.

"Sekali lihat saja sudah tau kan! Handuk ini terlalu kecil untuk tubuhku yang besar!"

"Huu! Pamer.. PAMERR! Taulah.. yang punya badan kayak Ade Rai.." ceplos Hinata kesel.

"Dih..! " Sasuke menyembulkan urat-urat ngamuknya, "Dah, sana.. daripada banyak ngomong mendingan mandi!" kemudian mendorong cewek bermata perak keabu-abuan itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hei!" gadis itu melepaskan diri dari dorongan Sasuke, kemudian menatap mata cowok itu dengan tajam, "Awas kalau kau sampai menggunakan kamar mandiku lagi… Masuk sama dengan Botak!" Hinata membanting pintu kamar Sasuke hingga tertutup rapat setelah jari tengahnya mengacung manis di depan wajah Uchiha kurang-kerjaan itu.

"Dasar.. baru kali ini aku ketemu sama spesies macam dia…" cowok itu hanya menghela nafas.

**oOo**

"Sasuke, sarapanmu?" suara besar milik Itachi memanggil nama adiknya saat mengetahui Sasuke hendak meninggalkan rumah tanpa sarapan.

"Nggak, aku sudah telat," jawabnya ketus.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Bawaannya sewot mulu?" Itachi menghampiri adiknya itu dan mencari tahu sebabnya. Namun, Sasuke malah berteriak dengan keras saat kakaknya berdiri tepat di sampingnya,

"MAAF SAJA, TAPI AKU HARUS MENJEMPUT SAKURA SEGERA. SEBAGAI PACARNYA, SUDAH SEHARUSNYA AKU MENUNGGU DIA DI DEPAN RUMAHNYA," entah maksudnya apa. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti bahwa Sasuke sedang memanas-manasi seseorang adalah.. tidak ada!

"Ngomongnya nggak usah pake urat.. Sas," sambut Itachi kesal di buat tuli mendadak. Berkali-kali ia meniupi lubang telinganya yang sempat ternistakan dengan jeritan maut Sasuke.

"Huh!" bocah Uchiha itu membanting pintu rumah keras-keras.

"Hoi!"

Heran ya, anak muda jaman sekarang tempramental sekali.

"Hinata, dia kenapa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Itachi sembari melahap sandwich buatannya bersama dengan Hinata.

"Siapa yang tahu? Orang itu sudah aneh sejak bangun tidur," jelasnya dengan nada kurang peduli.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan sarapannya dengan tatapan aneh yang sama-sama saling memandang ke atas langit-langit atap. Dalam arti kata, bengong.

"Hm…"

"Hmm," berkali-kali dipikir, tetap saja mereka berdua tidak mengerti dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Ah," sejenak, batin Itachi terbesit oleh sesuatu.

'_Mungkin…' _otaknya mulai menangkap sebuah teori yang sepertinya dapat menjelaskan alasan mengapa Sasuke menjadi emosian.

"Ada apa?" gadis itu bertanya heran, mendapati seorang Itachi bengong dengan tatapan lurusnya.

"Eh? Bukan apa-apa," jawab cowok itu, sengaja merahasiakan segalanya. Hinata hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

Setelah selesai makan, keduanya hendak berangkat sekolah bersama,

"Kau mau tahu perintah pertamaku untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta?" Itachi bertanya kepada Hinata di sela-sela menyetir mobil peraknya menuju sekolah.

"Apa?" balas gadis itu polos. Sontak Itachi menghentikan laju mobilnya. Hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Itachi mendekatkan wajahnya kepada gadis itu. Seatbelt yang tadi melekat manis di tubuh bidang Itachi terlepas, dan laki-laki itu mencoba untuk…

"I-itachi?" Hinata memekik gugup saat cowok yang duduk di sampingnya itu beranjak dan mencoba untuk menghadapkan wajahnya kepada sang Lavender ungu. Namun, pekikan itu sepertinya di hiraukan oleh Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Tahan sebentar…." Itachi menangkap kepala sang gadis dan membuatnya agar tidak berpaling dari tatapannya. Hinata mengucurkan keringatnya. Rasanya atmosfir saat itu terasa panas dan membuat tubuhnya gerah.

1 detik…

2 detik…

5 detik…

"Oke selesai," suara enteng dari Itachi keluar bersamaan dengan kembalinya cowok itu ke tempat semula. Sementara Hinata di buatnya terdiam nggak ngerti.

"Ba-barusan apa?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

Itachi menyeringai kecil. tangannya sibuk memainkan stir mobil yang saat ini mulai berjalan perlahan,

"Tahap satu, tatap mataku.." ucapan Itachi sukses membuat Hinata terbengong-bengong lagi. namun beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu tersadar dari ketumpulan -otak- nya,

"O-oh.." semburat merah muncul di antara pipi lembutnya. Itachi tertawa kecil,

"Kau kira tadi aku mau ngapain? Masih terlalu jauh untuk melakukan _-sensor-_ atau _-sensor-_ kepadamu Hinata," seringai yang lagi-lagi cukup untuk membuat hati para gadis melayang tinggi itu terpampang di wajah Itachi.

"A-aku nggak mikir apa-apa kok!" cewek itu memukul pundak sang Uchiha hingga membuat Mobil yang dikendarai oleh cowok jenius itu sedikit oleng,

"H-Hoi!" Itachi berteriak di saat yang bersamaan saat mobil miliknya nyaris saja tergores oleh badan mobil yang lain.

"M-maaf! Aku nggak sengaja! Sungguh!" berkali-kali gadis itu meneriakkan rasa bersalahnya. Namun, Itachi hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan langka yang sangat lembut.

"Sudahlah," senyum khas Uchiha muncul di wajah tampannya. Hebatnya, senyum ini bisa menggoyahkan sedikit hati Hinata.

**oOo**

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, mereka berdua tiba di sekolah. Sekejap, tanpa nunggu para setan selesai menyikat WC umum di akhirat, seluruh murid KHS berkumpul dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada kedua insan yang baru saja turun dari mobil bersama itu.

"H-Hinata satu mobil sama Itachi-sensei?"

"T-tidak mungkinnn! Kenapa bisa begini!"

"Kyaa! Itachi-sensei!"

Lagi-lagi jejeritan yang lebih di dominasi oleh suara perempuan itu berderu menghidupkan suasana riuh di sekitar lapangan sekolah. Itachi mengerlingkan matanya kepada Hinata sebelum cowok itu meninggalkan sang lavender terdiam di lapangan KHS sendirian.

Kehebohan tidak berhenti sampai di situ.

Uchiha yang satu lagi muncul di balik jeruji gerbang sekolah bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut permen lengket plus gandengan tangan hot yang begitu menarik mata para murid.

"T-Tidaak mungkiiin! Hari ini kita melihat duo Uchiha mendapat pasangannya sekaligus!" jejeritan para cewek semakin Histeris saat Uchiha Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura dan mencium pipi gadis itu di depan massa.

"Gyaaa! Sasuke-kun! Tidak mungkiiinn!"

Dewa-dewa laut bangkit dari tidurnya. Begitupun Hinata yang kembali berapi-api melihat adegan panas Sasuke yang begitu menyebalkan.

Tunggu dulu,

'_Ti-tidak Hinata! Kau harus lupakan semuanya!'_

Dengan mata terpejam, gadis berambut biru itu menggeleng keras, seraya berlari meninggalkan tempat di mana Sasuke dan Sakura berada dengan perasaan sakitnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap dengan sedih karena ia merasa, strateginya untuk membuat Hinata cemburu terasa gagal.

"Sasuke?"

hening.

Cowok itu masih meluruskan pandangannya ke arah dimana Hinata berlari pergi.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menepuk pundak cowok itu, namun Sasuke tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Akhirnya gadis berambut pink itu mencoba untuk berpaling ke arah dimana mata Sasuke menatap,

"Kau liat apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Cowok itu terlonjak sadar,

"Eh? Apa? Tidak apa-apa," wajahnya terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Walau samar, Sedikitnya perasaan was-was mulai timbul di dada Sakura.

'_Mungkinkah Sasuke-kun memandang seseorang tadi? _batinnya bertanya-tanya.

"Ah, sudahlah," cowok gagak itu bergumam sendiri, Sakura melihatnya dengan heran,

"Sakura?"

"Y-ya?"

"Ayo kita ke kelas.. sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai," ucap bocah Uchiha kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"I-iya," balas Sakura seraya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Cewek itu merasa ada yang ganjil hingga membuatnya ingin menangis walau saat ini ia belum tahu masalah apa yang sedang di khawatirkannya.

**oOo**

kegiatan belajar seperti biasa yang begitu membosankan. tidak ada cerita baru yang dapat membuat kehidupan sekolah ini terasa menarik. Kecuali kalau waktu sekolah ini berakhir dan Hyuuga Hinata membuat sensasi lagi meskipun saat itu tidak ada saksi yang melihatnya kecuali tuhan, dan para pelaku kejadian.

Cewek berambut biru itu belum meninggalkan sekolahnya karena saat ini ia tengah sibuk mengobrak-abrik rak buku di perpustakaan dan mencari sebuah buku yang dapat membantunya menyelesaikan tugas geografi yang hari ini resmi menjadi beban untuknya.

Satu demi satu, hingga akhirnya gadis itu mendapatkan sebuah buku tebal yang sedari tadi di cari-carinya pada rak paling atas. Hinata berusaha untuk jinjit, meluruskan tangan-tangannya selurus mungkin, kemudian bertekad bulat untuk meraih sang buku yang di incarnya dengan cara melompat-lompat. Namun sial,

Dengan tubuh yang tidak tinggi, mustahil baginya untuk bisa meraih puncak rak yang tingginya mencapai dua meter lebih itu.

"Ukh! Nggak bisaaa!" tangan kanannya mulai keringetan, saking lelahnya di paksa untuk berdiri tinggi-tinggi dan memaksakan dirinya untuk meraih buku itu.

"Dikit lagiiii," cewek itu masih berusaha keras. Namun, usahanya itu kandas di tengah jalan saat seorang pemuda semampai mengambilkan buku yang di incarnya dengan mudah.

Hinata membalikkan badannya, dilihatnya seorang cowok berambut gagak berdiri di depannya, memunggungi sinar matahari yang sempat menyilaukan mata gadis itu.

"Nih," sahutnya.

"Hhh… makasih," jawab gadis itu ogah-ogahan.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Hinata mencari kursi untuk duduk, kemudian mulai mengisi lembar kerja tugasnya dengan bantuan sang buku tebal.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit mengganggunya,

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya gadis itu kesal.

"Kau keberatan?"

"Sangat," si mata perak menghela nafas, "Bukankah harusnya kau pulang bareng S-Sakura hari ini?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin. Itu saja," balas Sasuke singkat.

"Hah? Orang aneh… kalau gitu, setidaknya kau pulang saja sana! Mengganggu," gadis itu mengusir pria tampan-pujaan-banyak-gadis itu Cuma-Cuma.

BRAK!

Karena marah, sang Uchiha menggebrak meja tepat dimana Hinata sedang menuliskan tugasnya,

"Kenapa kau selalu berlaku kasar terhadapku sementara di hadapan Itachi kau bersikap biasa saja!" Hinata kaget dengan teriakan bocah Uchiha itu, namun segera menepis tuduhan Sasuke dengan cepat,

"Karena kau duluan yang selalu bersikap menyebalkan di depanku!"

"Seperti apa maksudmu? Hah!"

"S-seperti.." suara Hinata mengecil perlahan, "Seperti kau yang memanas-manasiku dengan Haruno Sakura!" gadis itu berteriak dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Padahal.. mati-matian aku ingin melupakannya dengan metode dari Itachi, namun kau dengan mudahnya menunjukkan batang hidungmu yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Sakura di depanku!"

"Metode.. dari Itachi?"

isakkan kecil mulai terdengar di bibir mungilnya. Hinata yang ketahuan menitikkan air mata, langsung menghapusnya cepat-cepat karena merasa malu, "P-padahal.. nyaris saja aku melupaka–"

"Metode apa maksudmu?" suara garang dari Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata. Cowok itu menatapnya dengan pandangan serius yang begitu menakutkan. Auranya serasa menekan gadis Lavender itu,

"B-bukan urusanmu–"

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" mata Hinata yang semula berkaca-kaca karena Sakura kini menjadi berair karena tatapan takut akan Sasuke.

"I-itu.." gadis itu menjelaskan segalanya dengan hati-hati.

"….."

"APA!" cowok itu berteriak semakin kencang. Kalau saja saat ini di perpustakaan yang mereka tempati ada orang lain selain mereka berdua, pasti Sasuke sudah di seret keluar dan di tendang 'orang lain' itu dengan kasar.

"K-kenapa harus Itachi?" cowok itu nggak terima.

"A-aku, tidak mungkin m-memintanya kepadamu," wajah Hinata mirip seperti apel merah. Malunya udah nggak ketulungan!

"Kenapa denganku tidak mungkin, sementara dengan Itachi kau bisa?"

"A-aku…" Hinata menelan ludah. gadis itu setengah malu, setengah grogi mendapati kedua bahunya di pegang oleh Sasuke, "K-kupikir, kau akan m-menertawakanku k-kalau aku meminta ban-bantuan seperti i-itu," saking malunya, Hinata menutup mata rapat-rapat karena tidak sanggup melihat ekspresi Uchiha setelahnya.

"Kau…" Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, hingga poni-poni hitam itu menutupi kedua bola matanya, "Kau… Hmph.."

Hmph? Apa maksudnya 'Hmph?'

"Hi-Hina.. Hmph.. Hinata.. Mpph," mata Sasuke berair, "Bwahahahaha! Kau Memang benar! aku pasti akan menertawakanmu! Hahaha!" tawanya meledak, "Ya ampun.. aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahmu saat meminta bantuan seperti 'itu' kepadaku… hahaha!"

Sasuke memang sudah kelewat batas. Hinata yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi hanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Apalagi yang dapat membuat jiwanya hancur selain aib yang terbuka, ditambah dengan tawa Uchiha brengsek yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin menangis saat ini.

"Hiks," lagi-lagi isakkan seorang gadis terdengar. Tawa Sasuke terhenti karenanya,

"H-hinata?" gadis itu tidak menggubris panggilan Sasuke. Ia terlalu sibuk menghapus air mata yang berkali-kali mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Oi, a-aku tidak–" akhirnya sang Lavender pergi meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan sebelum ucapan Sasuke selesai di lontarkan,

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu…" suara Sasuke melemah memandangi bayang-bayang gadis berambut biru itu pergi meninggalkannya. Yang tersisa hanya air mata bekas Hinata dan buku tugas gadis itu yang tidak terbawa.

Sasuke duduk tertunduk menyesali perbuatannya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa gadis itu akan menangis, bukan memarahinya seperti biasa. Mungkin saja, sikapnya kali ini sudah sangat keterlaluan hingga membuat cewek sekuat Hinata menjadi lemah dan menangis di depannya.

"Khh,"

**oOo**

"Hinata?" seseorang berambut panjang yang di tabraknya kaget mendapati gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu bermata sembab, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"I-itachi? Ee.. tidak apa-apa, hehe," balasnya mati-matian dengan tawa palsu.

Meskipun begitu, Hinata bukanlah Uchiha, ataupun artis yang bisa mengatur ekspresi wajah sesukanya.

"Kemari," cowok itu mendekap sang gadis di dalam pelukannya, dan membiarkan Hinata menangis dengan wajah yang tenggelam di dalam dada Itachi sepuasnya, "Jangan ditahan.. keluarkan saja seluruh emosimu," dengan wajah simpatinya, Itachi mengelus-elus belakang kepala Hinata dan berharap agar perasaan gadis itu sedikit melega.

"Hiks… I-Itachi…"

"Iya-iya.. kau boleh menangis.."

"….."

"….."

Di saat yang bersamaan, Sasuke yang berniat untuk mengembalikan buku Hinata dan meminta maaf kepada gadis itu batal ketika bola matanya menangkap 'pemandangan' yang tidak biasa. Hinata yang menangis di dalam pelukan Itachi, membuat tubuhnya terasa berat dan enggan untuk melangkah menghampiri mereka. Cowok gagak itu bersembunyi di balik tembok-tembok sambil mendekap erat buku tugas bersampul biru tebal milik Hinata. Wajahnya berpaling ke arah lain, sementara sorot matahari sore yang menghujamnya membuat bayangan dirinya semakin memanjang, memperlihatkan segala perasaannya terhadap Hinata yang juga mulai timbul sedikit demi sedikit…

_Aug 12__nd__ 2010 - Aku_

_Hari ini Hinata menangis. berkali-kali kutanya kenapa, namun gadis itu tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya terisak-isak. Aku tidak suka. Orang-orang bilang bahwa cewek akan terlihat sangat cantik dan menarik saat ia sedang menangis. namun, bagiku tidak. Aku tidak suka saat Hinata menangis… karena bagiku wajahnya terlihat sangat jelek dan buruk sekali. namun aku sangat senang saat melihatnya marah dan berteriak-teriak kesal… karena bagiku, saat itulah seorang gadis terlihat sangat manis. _

**To Be Continue~!**

**A/N : **Rasanya agak janggal =='a bagaimana menurut kalian? Berkali-kali saia ngapus cerita ini karena diksi buruk saia tetap saja tidak bisa di ubah.. hiks!

**Sakura : **Apaan nih? Kok peran gua gitu amat? Nggak adil nih! Hinata aja lu kasi yang enak mulu

**Hinata :** S-sakura-chan.. Fuji-kun nggak maksud *kembali alim*

**Fuji :** buat Sakura: Heh! Lu tuh cuman peran babu (baca : pembantu) di fic yang ini! Buat Hinata: apa-apaan tuh 'kun'? gua cewek woi!

**Hinata :** Ma-maaf! *sembah-sujud*

**Sasuke :** orang gila mana yang mau nganggep lu cewek kalo gaya bicara lu begitu?

**Fuji :** Korraaa!

**Itachi :** yare-yare… lo semua berisik ah.. Fuji, status gua jadi apa nih di fic lo?

**Fuji :** ceritanya lo mulai nganggep Hinata beda dari cewek lain, sementara si gagak bodoh itu mulai menyukainya. Kalo di bandingin sama hati di harvestmoon… hati lo Biru sementara Sasuke Kuning.

**Itachi :** Ooh.. *males merhatiin*

**Fuji :** Woi! Awas lu aktingnya nggak becus! Nggak bakal gua gaji 10 tahun!

**Itachi :** heh! Apa-apaan lu?

**Sasuke :** *bersin* perasaan gua nggak enak nih…

**The last,**

**Thanks for reading~!**

Dan buat semuanya yang udah meng-alert, mereview ataupun memberi motivasi, saia nggak tahu lagi harus berterimakasih dengan cara apa *membungkukan badan 90 derajat*

**Hontou ni arigatou!**


	6. This Feeling

**Title :** Hinata oh Hinata

**Desclaimer :** Kishimoto-sama *weits! Gua dihormati juga akhirnya*

**Warning :** OOC (meskipun tidak separah yg awal-awal), Hmm.. agak suram (?), diksi yang masih payah

**Rate :** T (padahal belum muncul apa-apa =3=)

**Summary : **Kata kunci : Penolakkan Sakura, tangisan, Neji Hyuuga (?), kesadaran diri yang menyukai seseorang, Kehujanan, demam tinggi dan flu yang membuat kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu mulai menembakkan api peperangannya!

**This Feeling**

**Page 6**

Hari minggu yang santai, dimana waktu untuk bermalas-malasan menjadi prioritas utama bagi Uchiha meskipun mereka selalu bersikap malas di setiap waktu. Itachi yang sedang asik menonton TV sambil mengunyah snack keju favoritnya, sementara Sasuke terlihat sibuk bertopang dagu di meja belajarnya sambil memandangi langit di luar sana.

"Hahaha!" Itachi terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Haah…" Sasuke sebaliknya.

"Hahaha! Kocak banget nih film!" Itachi.

"Haaaah," Sasuke.

"Puph!"

"…."

Meskipun keduanya terlihat bermalas-malasan, tetapi perbedaan ekspresi muka yang terpancar di wajah masing-masing Uchiha lah yang dapat membedakan mana Itachi dan mana Sasuke. Hari ini Itachi terlihat sangat prima dari yang biasanya. Sementara Sasuke terlihat mengurung dirinya di kamar, sendirian…

Ia tidak mengerti dengan perasaan campur aduk yang baru kali ini saja ia rasakan. Tidak biasanya bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat kepada seorang gadis yang bahkan sangat membencinya. Diantara rasa bersalah itu, ada juga rasa khawatir yang berlebih ditambah suatu perasaan yang sangat sulit di lukiskan bagi dirinya. Rasanya, seperti sakit, tetapi begitu membahagiakan. Seperti orang yang kepedasan sehabis makan sambal namun rasa sambal itu terasa nikmat meskipun harus menyiksa lidah yang sedari tadi kepedasan. Oke, mungkin contoh sambal terlalu buruk.

Ia merasa, ada satu perasaan aneh yang timbul saat wajahnya di hadapkan dengan gadis indigo itu. Baru kali ini… kali ini saja ia merasakan perasaan itu. Tidak, tidak hanya satu… tetapi dua perasaan baru yang ia rasakan kemarin.

Rasanya seperti… iri, dengki, benci, atau.. hmm.. cemburu, mungkin? Sasuke tidak tahu mana yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Ia tidak mungkin memvonis dirinya mengidap rasa cemburu begitu saja. Perlu bukti yang mantap untuk mengakuinya.

TING TONG

Sebuah suara bel pintu kediaman Hyuuga -yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut sebagai kediaman Uchiha- itu berbunyi ketika seseorang menekannya dari luar. Sasuke mengintip dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua,

"Crap! Itu Sakura! Ngapain dia kesini?"

Atmosfir di sekitar cowok gagak itu spontan memburuk. Sepertinya, kejadian yang tidak di inginkan akan segera terjadi dan hal itu malah memperburuk suasananya. Yah, memang sih, hal ini baru sebatas feeling saja. Tapi, mungkin saja feeling tersebut menjadi kenyataan? Siapa yang tahu…

"Kau.. Haruno Sakura? Ada apa ya?" Itachi membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu. Untunglah bukan Hinata,

"Ee, aku ada perlu dengan Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Sasuke? Hmm… keliatannya dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa. Dari tadi, orang bodoh itu mengunci dirinya di kamar,"

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah… kalau kau mau membujuknya untuk keluar ya.. silahkan," cowok berambut panjang itu mempersilahkan masuk Sakura, "Kubuatkan teh sebentar ya, kau ke lantai dua saja," ucap cowok itu lanjut. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mm" gadis itu mulai berjalan menuju tangga, dan menaiki anak tangga dengan hati-hati. Dilihatnya pintu yang bertuliskan nama cowok yang disukainya itu, kemudian mengetuk pintunya perlahan,

"S-sasuke?"

'_itu suara Sakura'_

"Sasuke? Kau di dalam?"

'_mampus' _

Sasuke jejeritan nggak jelas. Hari ini ia sedang malas sekali untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Yaah, kecuali kalau orang itu Hinata. Ehm.

"Aku masuk ya Sasuke,"

"…."

"…."

Keheningan tercipta sesaat,

"Sasuke, tolong bukakan pintunya," usaha Sakura sia-sia rupanya. Pintu kamar Sasuke dikunci dari dalam. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, cowok itu sama sekali tidak merespon ucapan Sakura.

Namun pertahanan Sasuke hanya sebatas beberapa saat. Tidak lama Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu, terdengar suara Hinata Hyuuga dari luar. Sepertinya sang lavender bertemu dengan bunga Sakura…

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata?"

"Mau bertemu d-dengan Sasuke?"

"Mm.. dia tidak keluar-keluar dari tadi.. kenapa ya..?"

Ajaibnya,

Terdengar suara knop pintu yang berputar. Dan…

Munculah sesosok laki-laki berambut acak-acakkan yang membuka dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"S-Sasuke?" sapa Sakura kaget. Sempat-sempatnya ia melongo sebentar. Meskipun lamunan Sakura bukannya memikirkan alasan mengapa Sasuke bisa keluar tiba-tiba. tetapi dirinya telah disibukkan dengan pemandangan wajah Sasuke yang awut-awutan namun sangat 'Kakkoi' hingga membuatnya nyaris saja mengeluarkan darah dari hidung.

"Sakura… maaf menunggu lama, aku ketiduran di dalam kamar," semburnya bohong. Padahal, cowok itu hanya berniat untuk numpang keluar sembari melihat Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa.. hehe,"

Namun sayang, cewek bermata bak mutiara pucat itu telah pergi setelah Sasuke keluar. Sepertinya, Hinata sengaja menjauhkan dirinya dari sang gagak hitam yang berkharisma itu.

'_Hinata…'_

"Sasuke?" lagi-lagi Sakura memanggil nama kekasih palsunya itu. Namun, cowok berambut ala emo tersebut malah terdiam dan terlihat sibuk memandangi suatu objek yang bergerak pergi.

'_Sasuke.. Hinata?'_

cewek pink itu menatap wajah Sasuke dengan sedih. Bagaimana mungkin tatapan kemilau Sasuke yang memandang orang lain terlihat sangat berarti ketimbang saat menatap diri Sakura sendiri? Begitu menyakitkan melihat orang yang di sukai berpaling dari dirinya. Namun, yang lebih menyedihkannya lagi, Sakura mengelak kepada hatinya yang berbisik bahwa sepertinya Sasuke telah menyukai Hinata.

'_Tidak… aku tidak boleh asal menarik kesimpulan'_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, kemudian menarik napas panjang. Sasuke menyadari perbuatan 'aneh' dari sang blossom.,

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura terkesiap,

"A-akh… t-tidak apa-apa.. haha," balasnya dengan tawa hambar.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Kemudian menuntunnya turun ke lantai dua, tepat di ruang tamu. Atau lebih tepatnya, di depan Hinata.

Didepan Hinata?

Apakah Sasuke ingin membuat gadis indigo itu menjeritkan air matanya lagi dan mencakarnya?

Bukan.

Cowok tampan-nan-mempesona itu ingin memberitahukan sebuah berita kepada Hinata yang sepertinya sudah mengetahuinya meskipun tanpa pengumuman dari mulut sang 'sumber' sekalipun.

"Ada suatu hal yang ingin kukatakan Hinata.. dan kali ini kau harus mendengarkannya," tutur Sasuke tepat ketika dirinya dan Sakura menghadap kepada gadis berambut biru samudra itu. Hinata melempar pandangannya kepada Sakura, kemudian kembali menatap tajam cowok Onyx di depannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"S-Sasuke-kun? Kau ingin bilang apa?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Bahkan, gadis pinky itu tidak di beritahu sama sekali. Dan Itachi, yang sedari tadi sedang asik menonton TV tiba-tiba saja mencuri pandang sesekali ketika keadaan atmosfir di atas kepala adiknya dan Hinata kembali memanas.

"Pertama, aku paham dengan perasaanmu Hinata, tapi Sakura sudah menjadi pacarku sekarang. Jadi… lupakanlah dia dan menyerahlah terhadap perasaanmu,"

"Aku tahu… aku sedang berusaha," balas Hinata dingin. Sementara Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan wajah sedih,

"Kedua, aku tahu kau marah soal Sakura.. dan…" cowok itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "Dan meskipun begitu, tolong jangan melampiaskan perasaanmu yang tidak bersambut itu dengan marah-marah dan membenciku,"

Entah, kalimat Sasuke yang satu ini dinyatakan sebagai simbol perdamaian atau malah membuka lajur peperangan?

"Aku tidak marah denganmu karena kau berpacaran dengan Sakura. Hanya saja.." gadis indigo itu ikut memutus kalimatnya. Air mukanya berubah menjadi kesal, "Sudahlah, lupakan–"

"Hinata!" Sasuke menangkap tangan berkulit putih susu milik sang Hyuuga. Mata onyx nya menatap gadis indigo itu dengan tatapan lurus, "Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kau benar-benar mau memaafkanku,"

"Huh," gadis itu membuang mukanya, "Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi. Yang pasti, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi denganmu Sasuke–"

"Kau masih tidak mau memaafkanku. Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi," Sasuke mulai merasa kesal,

"S-Sasuke-kun.. sudahlah. Yang penting kan Hinata sudah tidak apa–"

"Yang ingin kudengar bukan suaramu Sakura.. tapi suara Hinata," Sasuke menyela pembicaraan kekasih palsunya itu. Gadis pinky yang sempat memegangi lengan kiri Sasuke sukses dibuatnya mingkem.

"Sasuke," kali ini suara Itachi yang angkat suara. Aksi bantah-bantahan Hinata dengan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya terganggu saat sedang menonton film favoritnya 'Crayon Shinchan'

Cowok yang tingginya melebihi Sasuke itu mendekat dan berdiri di sisi Hinata,

"Kau juga dilarang keras untuk mengganggu dan membuat pacarku merasa tak nyaman," ucap sang Uchiha tertua demikian.

"Haa? P-Pacar?" Sasuke melongo kaget, dan hal ini cukup untuk membuat sang kakak berseringai ria kepadanya dan tersenyum bak malaikat kepada Sakura yang menatapnya dengan heran. Sungguh, perlakuan yang tidak adil,

"Itachi… jangan ngomong yang tidak perlu," gadis lavender itu cepat-cepat menepis perkataan asal dari Itachi,

"Haha.. sudahlah," ia tertawa hambar, "Yuk Hinata, aku ingin kau ikut membantuku belanja kebutuhan rumah di supermarket,"

"Belanja?"

Itachi mengangguk,

"Ya,"

kemudian tanpa dosa, cowok berambut diikat itu mendorong punggung Hinata dan membawa gadis secantik Lavender tersebut pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terkaget-kaget plus tatapan kesalnya kepada Itachi.

"Cih!" bocah Uchiha muda itu menggerutu nggak jelas. Kemudian menarik tangan gadis pinky di sampingnya itu ke dalam kamar pribadi Sasuke.

"Kau tunggu disini," bocah itu meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk di sofa birunya untuk mandi. Sebuah air segar, mungkin saja dapat menjernihkan pikirannya yang keruh.

Sementara air segar sedang mengguyur kepala batu Sasuke, Sakura sibuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Sang Sakura merah jambu itu terisak. Dengan mati-matian, batinnya masih berusaha untuk mengelak bahwa Sasuke, menyukai sang Lavender yang saat ini sedang bersama Ksatria Itachi.

"Sa-Sasuke.. Tidak m-mung-kin…"

**oOo**

"Hasyiim!" udara dingin di jalanan sepertinya mulai menyerang tubuh Itachi yang hanya berbalut kaus dengan jaket seadanya saat itu. Ini sudah yang ke lima kalinya ia bersin sejak Itachi membawa Hinata pergi.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya gadis kecil disampingnya. Sepertinya Hinata agak khawatir. apalagi suara bersin Itachi terdengar sangat mengerikan.. (?)

"Haha, tenang.. aku tak apa. Memangnya kau mau balik ke rumah dan melihat Sasuke dengan Sakura lagi?" pertanyaan Itachi membuat gadis serba biru-keunguan itu terkesiap,

"H-hah?"

Itachi tersenyum. kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah kecil sang gadis yang semakin membiru akibat angin yang berhembus dengan kencang,

"Kau tidak perlu berusaha mati-matian untuk merahasiakan segalanya dariku. Karena, aku bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan sekali pandang,"

"Baiklah.." gadis itu menghela nafasnya panjang, "sejak awal, aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu, Tapi.. kau juga tidak boleh merahasiakan apapun dariku,"

Sang Uchiha menggenggam tangan Hinata, kemudian tersenyum lagi,

"Oke.. kupegang janjiku," mereka berdua pergi menyusuri kota untuk berbelanja.

**oOo**

"S-Sakura? Kau kenapa?" Sasuke yang sehabis mandi, heran mendapati cewek yang saat ini berada di kamarnya itu terlihat berkaca-kaca dengan wajah sembab seperti habis menangis.

Tertangkap basah, Sakura berlari ke arah Sasuke dan spontan memeluk cowok bermata onyx yang masih bertelanjang dada itu (yah, meskipun kali ini Sasuke sudah mengenakan celana).

"Sasuke.. a-aku menyukaimu," tiba-tiba saja, kalimat itu mengalir di bibir merah muda sang Sakura.

"A-apa sih?"

"Tetaplah… b-berada di sisiku.. kumohon!" perasaan Sakura di selimuti rasa cemburu dan khawatir. Ia mulai merasakan tanda-tanda yang menyatakan bahwa sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menjauhinya. Sakura menyadarinya. Kali ini batinnya tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Namun ia dibuat lupa, bahwa berpacaran dengan Sasuke bukan semata-mata karena mereka saling menyukai. Tetapi,

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Apa kau lupa tujuan kita berpacaran?"

"…."

"Kau ingin Hinata melupakan perasaannya padamu kan?"

"…."

"Jangan salah paham!"

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Kali ini, rasanya ia ingin sekali berteriak dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya,

"Kenapa kita tidak benar-benar jadian saja!"

"Ha–?"

"Aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu!" secara tidak langsung, Sakura telah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke saat ini. Entah harus bagaimana lagi, berkorban image pun dia rela asalkan Sasuke mengetahui perasaan yang sesungguhnya,

"Aku… tidak memiliki perasaan yang lebih padamu–"

"Apa karena kau telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata hah?" Sakura menyela pembicaraan sang gagak dan itu membuat Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget seraya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Sakura,

"Apa? Kau sudah gila mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Tidak!" Sakura berteriak keras, "Tapi aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini Sasuke!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyuka–"

"Lalu pandang sekilas barusan itu apa? Kau ini ternyata lebih bodoh daripada aku…" Sakura menundukan kepalanya, "K-kau.. M-menyebalkan… Sasuke… hiks," gadis gummy itu mengusap-usap matanya yang berair. Ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya ia menangis, "Kalau kau menyukainya jujur saja! Jangan bertindak bodoh dan berpura-pura tidak sadar!"

Gadis itu mendorong tubuh Sasuke, dan pergi meninggalkan sang Uchiha terpaku sendirian,

"Sasuke bodoh!" teriaknya lagi. Dan pintu kamarpun terbanting dengan keras.

Sakura marah, kesal, sedih.. semuanya bercampur aduk di sana. Cuaca di luar yang mulai mendung, hingga sedikit demi sedikit menurunkan air hujannya. cocok sekali menggambarkan bagaimana suasana hati Sakura, Sasuke dan Hinata. Perih, sakit, dan marah.. ataupun sedih, kecewa, dan gelisah.

Percampuran berbagai rasa yang menghasilkan sebuah penyakit hati.

"A-aku…" Sasuke jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya serasa melemas, pipinya memanas, jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang, nafasnya mulai tidak wajar. Di lihatnya jari-jari tangan Sasuke, seluruhnya bergetar dengan hebat.

"K-kenapa aku ini?" seperti terserang penyakit, sekarang syaraf otaknya mulai labil dan ia tidak apat mengontrol ataupun menahan emosinya dengan baik lagi,

"B-benarkah..? Benarkah… a-aku… menyukai, Hinata?" bocah Uchiha itu mencengkeram kepalanya keras-keras. Kemudian, cengkeraman tersebut mulai bergerak turun hingga ia menjambak kaus putihnya tepat di dada. Dan jambakan tersebut, kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah pegangan erat tepat di dadanya,

Ini tidak normal.

Cowok itu berbaring di lantai kamarnya dengan telapak tangan yang menyentuh dada bidangnya. Ia meringkuk, dengan tubuh yang menggigil karena udara di luar sana dingin akibat hujan. Air mata hangatnya menetes sekali dan membasahi pipinya yang sedingin es_. _Mata onyx nya terpejam, hingga akhirnya Sasuke tergeletak di lantai kamarnya.

'_Sakura… kau, benar,'_

Mata terpejam Sasuke terbuka lebar. kali ini ia benar-benar mengerti dengan perasaan aneh yang selama ini merengut kegelisahannya.

**oOo**

seorang gadis berambut pink tengah berlarian di tengah hujan. Rambut halusnya yang mencolok menjadi lusuh akibat air hujan yang membasahinya. Sepatu sendalnya telah di penuhi oleh cipratan genangan air di jalanan. Sakura basah kuyup.

Diantara kedinginan dan sakit hati, Sakura lebih memilih untuk terus berlari menerobos hujan lebat yang memukulinya ketimbang berteduh dan menghangatkan diri. Gadis itu memaksakan tubuhnya untuk terus berlari agar setidaknya, sakit hati Sakura dapat hilang untuk sementara waktu.

Saat kaki-kakinya telah mencapai klimaks, dimana ia sangat kelelahan, gadis bermata hijau itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya kasar dan ia terduduk di tengah-tengah hujan lebat.

CTARR

Petir sama sekali tidak menakutinya. Bahkan background tersebut benar-benar mendukung perasaan hancurnya saat ini. Tanpa sadar, lagi-lagi air mata beserta tetesan hujan membanjiri wajahnya.

Tidak ada Sasuke, tidak ada cinta,

Namun,

Seseorang telah menadahkan sebuah payung kepadanya agar terhindar dari hujan. Seseorang berambut panjang menjuntai, dengan warna cokelat, dan tubuh yang tinggi menyamai Uchiha sasuke. Mata keperakkannya mirip seperti Hinata,

"Ne-Neji?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Cowok itu memayungi Sakura, Kemudian menyingkirkan poni-poni lepek dan basah milik sang bunga pink yang sempat menghalangi dahinya.

"Kau basah kuyup, tidak baik dibiarkan berlama-lama dengan pakaian basah," Neji menariknya ke sebuah kedai kopi terdekat untuk menghangatkan diri sekaligus mengeringkan pakaian Sakura.

"Untuk sementara, kau pakai jaketku saja," balas cowok itu yang memberikan jaket hitamnya kepada Sakura.

"Terimakasih… Eee.. Neji," cowok itu tersenyum,

"Sama-sama,"

sedikitnya, suasana hati Sakura menghangat dan rasa nyeri yang sempat tersirat di dalam dadanya itu pun menghilang. Untuk sesaat.

**oOo**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore,

saat itu hujan masih senantiasa menghiasi langit kelabu di kota Konoha. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang beserta gadis mungil berkulit putih pucat berlarian di tengah hujan yang lumayan lebat hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah dalam keadaan yang basah kuyup.

Susah payah mereka membawa berkantung-kantung belanjaan yang sebagian besar isinya makanan pokok untuk sebulan kedepan.

"Fiuh.. akhirnyaa," Itachi menarik tulang punggungnya, tubuhnya terasa lelah setelah seharian penuh membawa banyak barang belanjaan. Sementara gadis yang diajaknya tadi sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah kuyup. Ia mencari-cari handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan,

"Hasyim!"

"Itachi?" Hinata nengok ke arah pria yang bersin dengan kerasnya. Sang Uchiha nyengir mendapati dirinya tertangkap basah bersin dengan nistanya,

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.. jangan khawatir," buru-buru pria itu menggelengkan kedua tangannya agar Hinata tidak menanyakan bersinnya lebih lanjut. Pandangan mata Hinata seraya berkata 'baiklah, kalau begitu' kemudian kembali ke kamarnya dan mencari baju ganti.

Saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, tidak sengaja Hinata melihat pintu kamar Sasuke yang terbuka setengah. Mata pucatnya membuka lebar saat menangkap sebuah objek yang tergeletak di lantai dengan tubuh meringkuk.

"Sasuke?" cewek biru itu berlari menghampiri orang yang dipanggilnya. Suhu tubuh Sasuke terasa hangat saat gadis itu menyentuh dahinya,

"K-kau sakit.." dengan kondisi yang masih basah kuyup, Hinata menggotong Sasuke dan membaringkannya di atas kasur.

"Hina-ta.. di-dingin,"

"Jelas saja kau kedinginan! Sudah berapa lama kau berbaring di atas lantai? Seperti orang bodoh saja," cewek itu mengomel panjang, "Aku mau ganti baju dulu, nanti balik lagi kesini. tunggu sebentar ya," cepat-cepat Hinata berlari keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Cowok itu hanya berbaring di kasurnya dengan pasrah. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah akibat suhu tubuhnya kini nyaris mencapai 39,5 derajat. Namun dibalik wajah merah itu, tersimpan sebuah perasaan senang.

'_Syukurlah… Hinata masih mempedulikanku,'_

Tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berpijak, terdengar suara langkah gontai dari seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya. Untunglah, saat itu Hinata sudah ganti baju, tapi..

"H-Hinata.." sesosok cowok muncul di balik ambang pintu dan langsung ambruk, jatuh menabrak tubuh gadis kecil itu. Hinata menahannya dengan kedua tangan yang sekilas terlihat seperti sedang memeluk cowok itu,

"I-Itachi? Kau… sakit?"

"Sepertinya…" nafas cowok itu tersengal-sengal, "Tubuhku terasa lemas Hinata.. bisa tolong bantu aku berbaring di kasurmu?"

Secara perlahan, suhu tubuhnya naik hingga menyamai Sasuke,

"Bagaimana jika kau di satukan dengan Sasuke saja? " Hinata memapah Itachi bergerak menuju kamar Sasuke,

"Kenapa harus… satu kamar dengan Sasuke?"

"Dia juga sakit.. kalian berdua akan menyusahkanku kalau berbaring di ruangan yang berbeda,"

Uchiha bersaudara di letakkan dalam satu ranjang karena keduanya sama-sama sedang terserang flu dan demam tinggi. Mau tidak mau, sang Hyuuga kecil itu terpaksa mengurusi keduanya sampai mereka benar-benar sembuh. Bisakah?

"Kenapa bisa-bisanya mereka sakit disaat yang bersamaan sih?"

Apakah demam itu benar-benar tidak di sengaja atau semata-mata hanyalah trik dan ilusi belaka yang diciptakan oleh kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian Hinata? Hanya Sasuke, Itachi, Author dan Tuhan yang tahu…

Si pen-_Death Glare_ dan si penyeringai saling melemparkan senjatanya! Perang baru saja dimulai!

.

.

**To Be Continue~!**

**A/N : **Terusannya kita tunggu minggu depaan~! *di hajar massa*

**~Special for the Reviewers~**

**MECHA ARIGATOU GHOZAIMASU!**

**Demikoo**

**Hina Bee Lovers**

**Shaniechan**

**Kuraishi Cha22dhen**

**Harunaru chan muach**

**Mizukaze-Hime**

**SoraHinase**

**MissLabil**

**Ya2IchiGo-KuraiNeko**

**DeFile-ShoSeKi**

**Keira Miyako**

**Haruno Aoi**

**Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz**

**Rufa Kha**

**Ind**

**Lync Q**

**Hikari d'lophely chan muach**

**Zie'rain-drizZle**

**Kumiko Fukushima**

**Mieko luna-chan Sasori**

**Bacadoang**

**SasuHina**

**Namikaze Sakura**

**Masahiro NIGHT Seiran**

**Best SasuHina fz**

**~oOo~**

Kalau mau tanya-tanya *nanya apaan?* silahkan tanyakan saja xD saia pastikan dijawab lewat PM xDD

**With smile,**

Fujisaki Fuun


	7. Because of ill

**A/N : **Holaaa! Saya baru inget kalo pembaca saia ada yang nggak punya akun *DODOL banget seh lu!* jadi, kita reply di sini LOL,

**Hina Bee Lover :** yang kepengen maruk bukan cuman situ doang.. hwehehehe!

**Arukaschiffer :** Penantian anda akhirnya terwujud juga *Halaah* :D

**Saruwatari Yumi :** kalau begitu salam kenal~! NejiSaku juga lumayan kok *kebiasaan, seleranya crack pair semua* LOL~

**Namikaze Sakura :** yap.. mereka berdua sakit.. tapi sakitnya di sengaja banget sampe parah *di kemplang SasuIta*

**Sanada :** As your wish master.. :-) Happy reading LOL~

**Ind :** iya nih.. Author nya rada bloon jadi baru nyadar pas baca ulang.. ternyata adegan di situ, terasa janggal.. hwehehehe! Maaph, Maaph *PLAAK*

**Bacadoang :** Hemm.. rencananya sih mau ada slight NejiSaku… tapi, lihat kedepannya aja *Bilang aja masi mikir!*

**Demikoo :** Hyaaa~ Makasiiih *peluk2 gaje* *SKSD deh lo ! #PLAK*

Oke, segini dulu :) Langsung saja kita mulai ceritanyaaa~ Teng terereng teng tengg~ *soundtrack layar tancep di plagiat* #Apaaa coba?

**oOo**

**Title :** Hinata oh Hinata

**Desclaimer :** Kishimoto-sensei yang paling cute *yang dibilang 'cute' langsung muntaber*

**Warning :** OOC kembali PARAH, EYD tidak berguna di fic ini, kebanyakan dialog, humornya… ada kali ya? *PLAAK*, Uchiha bersaudara mulai ngegemesiiin~!

**Rate :** T

**Summary : **Hari di mana Uchiha bersaudara sakit di saat yang bersamaan. Namun keduanya tidak merasa kesal. Justru karena demam merekalah, Itachi dan Sasuke merasa sangat beruntung di takdirkan untuk sakit seperti itu. Ada yang diam-diam mencuri kesempatan!

_Aug 14__th__ 2010 – Aneh_

_Hari pertama sakit di rumah Hyuuga… dan, bisa-bisanya Sasuke ikutan sakit. Alasannya sederhana : karena dia TOLOL. Lagian, siapa suruh tidur-tiduran di lantai apalagi akhir-akhir ini sering hujan dan udara sangat dingin. _

**Page Seven**

**Because of ill**

"Nulis apaan sih?" Sasuke penasaran dengan tingkah kakaknya yang sejak bangun dari tidur sore itu menuliskan sebuah catatan dan sangat tabu untuk diperlihatkan kepada orang lain.

"Rahasia," cowok berambut panjang itu hanya membalasnya dengan dingin. Sasuke langsung membuang pandangannya kearah lain dan tiduran memunggungi Itachi.

"Ngambek ya?" Itachi bertanya kemudian, setelah dirinya selesai menulis.

"Bukan urusanmu," balasnya ikutan dingin.

"Sas?"

Bocah berambut mencuat itu tidak menyahuti panggilan kakaknya.

"Sasuke?"

Bocah yang namanya di teriaki hanya cuek babi.

"Yaudah…" Itachi mengakhirinya dengan perkataan gak jelas. Uchiha tampan? Emang. Uchiha bolot? Lumayan. Uchiha aneh? Dari dulu kalee…

Di pagi hari ini, cuaca masih tetap dingin, sementara Hinata terpaksa mengorbankan waktu sekolahnya demi mengurusi dua mahluk dari planet 'ganteng' yang sedang bergeletakkan bak mayat hidup di kasur. Gadis itu tengah sibuk memasakkan air hangat untuk mengkompres kedua pemuda tampan yang begonya agak-agak itu.

"Biar ku kompres dulu," Hinata mulai menggulung lengan bajunya. Kulit putih mulusnya terpampang di depan mata kedua Uchiha itu. Emang pada dasarnya Sasuke dan Itachi itu sama-sama kaum adam, otomatis, mereka berdua sempat menelan ludah ketika lengan Hinata bergerak dengan gemulainya di depan mata mereka. Bisa dibilang, Cewek bermata kelabu itu seperti Geisha. Baru di liatin lengannya aja, cowok-cowok udah deg-degan nggak jelas. Yah, mungkin untuk kedua Uchiha ini saja yang bisa menahannya walaupun mereka lagi berjuang mampus-mampusan di dalam batin supaya nggak 'ngapa-ngapain' Hinata nanti.

Kain kompresan sudah nangkring manis di kedua dahi mereka yang sama-sama panas dan memerah. Itachi cuman senyum sambil mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Hinata yang sudah -sangat- di repotkan olehnya sementara Sasuke cuman mingkem sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah senangnya dengan suhu tubuhnya yang panas.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bilang saja padaku," gadis itu izin keluar kamar sebentar, untuk menelpon restoran bubur langganan keluarganya dan memesankan bubur-bubur tersebut untuk Sasuke dan Itachi. Berhubung, Hinata adalah tipikal cewek yang sama sekali nggak bisa masak. Maka, pemesanan makanan menjadi alternatif terakhir bagi gadis itu.

"Halo, ini keluarga Hyuuga. Ingin memesan bubur hangat 2,"

**oOo**

Sasuke merasa bosan, tatkala gadis berambut biru itu tak kunjung kembali ke kamarnya. Di dalam, ia dan Itachi cuman saling diam. Tidak ada obrolan yang dapat mencairkan suasana. Namun, suara Itachi memecah keheningan,

"Mungkin gua telat untuk menanyakan hal ini, tapi kalo nggak salah kemarin lusa gua liat Hinata nangis. Lo tau sebabnya?"

"Entah.." jawab Sasuke bohong. Padahal dirinya itulah yang menjadi kunci utama atas tangisan Hinata.

Suasana kembali hening. Namun, kali ini Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan,

"Kemaren lusa gua juga liat lo pelukan sama dia… lo suka Hinata ya?"

"Sopan banget lo manggil gua pake kata 'Lo'…"

"Nggak usah ngeles, jawab aja pertanyaan gua,"

"Apakah jawaban gua sangat berarti buat lo?"

Sasuke skak mat, seringai Itachi benar-benar mematikan!

"Hm.. nggak,"

"Ya udah.. berarti gua nggak perlu ngasi tau lo,"

'_Yaah.. kok gitu amat sih Itachi-aho!' _batin Sasuke nangis kejer. Kalo digambarin di dunia nyata, mungkin cowok gagak itu lagi cakar-cakarin tembok.

"Kenapa lo tiba-tiba nanya gitu?" Itachi balik nanya. Sasuke di skak ster -?-

"Mulut mulut gua…"

"Lo pasti cemburu, ya kan?" seringai Itachi mirip banget kayak si Edward Culun yang lagi ngeliatin darah Belek swan netes.

Sasuke mengalahkan warna kepiting rebus,

"H-Hah? Kenapa harus cemburu? Suka aja nggak,"

"Boong,"

"Nggak!"

"Boong,"

"Gua cuman nganggep cewek itu manis, itu aja!"

"HAH," Itachi yang balik kaget, "Apa gua nggak salah denger? Ato conge gua yang lagi liburan di New York balik lagi ke kuping laknat gua?"

Kali ini Sasuke yang terkena 'Kaget' Sick -?-

Malunya udah nggak ketulungan!

'_Sial keceplosan!'_

"Eh salah.. maksudnya, adegan lo yang pelukan ama dia manis banget kayak di sinetron 'Cintaku kandas oleh penyakit Kadas," balesnya sotoy.

"Sejak kapan lo nonton Sinetron Sas?"

Sang Raven si Jenius Matematika keringet dingin gara-gara sepenggal kalimat sepele Itachi,

"Dan.. sejak kapan ada sinetron yang judulnya norak kayak gitu?"

Sasuke pengen banget nyumputin mukanya di kolong kasur.

"Eh? Emangnya tadi gua nyebut judul apaan?"

"Cintaku Kandas Oleh Penyakit Kadas," jawab Itachi mantap.

"Dih, orang gua bilang Cinta Fitri!" Sasuke ngeles. Melesetnya jauh amat mas?

"Perasaan gua tadi lo ngomongnya panjang deh?" Itachi mulai bimbang. Yaelah, bolotnya Uchiha mulai kambuh lagi…

"Nggak… lo pasti yang salah denger," Sasuke cuman siul-siul nggak jelas. Entah Sasuke yang emang dasarnya jenius ato Itachi nya yang rada-rada?

"Tapi… ah, mungkin gue emang salah denger… tapi perasaan? Hm.." yah, untuk sementara waktu kita biarkan Itachi berpikir.

**oOo**

tak beberapa lama kemudian, Hinata kembali dengan Bubur hangat dan teh buatannya. Gadis itu meletakkan makanannya di meja bundar kecil persis di samping kasur Sasuke. Dan di bawah meja tersebut ada karpet hijau tua yang lumayan tebal sehingga Sasuke dan Itachi tidak akan kedinginan ketika harus duduk di atas karpet dan bersandar di kasurnya untuk makan Bubur hangat.

"Kalo makannya sambil tiduran, nanti keselek," jawab Hinata cepat ketika Sasuke ngambek nggak mau makan sambil duduk bersandar di kasur.

"Kalau begitu…." Sasuke mikir bentar, "Suapin," ucapnya dengan wajah melas-no-jutsu.

Hinata shock, Itachi makin nyengir.

"Wha the…,"

"Gua aja yang nyuapin lo, mau? Biar Hinata bisa nyuapin gua,"

"Apa-apaan lo Ita–"

"Yaudah!" Hinata menjerit keras, "Dua-duanya biar aku yang suapin, PUAS?"

Akhirnya pihak yang berseteru saling ngangguk dan menyatakan persetujuannya. Meskipun, Sasuke dan Itachi harus satu sendok berdua.. Aww… what a romantic.

**oOo**

"Itachi…" urat-urat syaraf Sasuke menyembul di kepalanya, "Hinata harusnya di taro di tengah biar ADIL!" cowok itu menyeret sang gadis lavender hingga terduduk di sampingnya persis.

Mau tau gimana reaksi mukanya Hinata? Datar, bengong, nggak ngerti. Bahkan, saat ini Hinata sempe-sempetnya Lola dan bingung sesaat ketika Sasuke memaksanya untuk duduk di tengah. Padahal nih, kalau ada orang bego yang lagi jalan terus ngeliat Sasuke kayak gitu, pasti NGERTI kalau cowok gagak itu lagi suka sama gadis yang di tarik-tariknya sejak tadi. Namun naas, Hinata cuman menganggap bahwa Sasuke saat ini sedang mengerjainya dan ingin membuatnya sengsara dengan di tarik-tarik seperti itu.

"Suapin yang bener!"

"Hiihh! Iya!"

"Hinata, abis ini aku mau bicara sebentar," Itachi angkat suara di antara keributan Sasuke dan sang gadis. Wajah Hinata kembali pada posisi semula, sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis di balik wajah memerahnya. Gadis biru itu menatap wajah Itachi dengan pandangan diam. Bola matanya membulat menyaksikan senyuman cowok berambut panjang yang kelihatan lain dari biasanya itu,

Beda dengan Sasuke yang nggak ada matinya meskipun lagi sakit, kalau Itachi gampang letih dan memilih untuk diam daripada bersahut-sahutan kayak gagak yang kehilangan makanannya. Yah, untuk kali ini Itachi tidak bisa membalas pukulan *baca : ejekan* keras dari Sasuke karena suhu tubuhnya yang sudah tidak mendukung dirinya untuk bangkit dan berurat-urat ria.

"Itachi payah ah kalo lagi sakit," ucap bocah raven di balik wajahnya yang tenggelam dalam kedua lengannya yang bertumpu di kedua lututnya. Acara makan dan suap-suapan ria telah usai. Itachi sudah kembali berbaring di kasur. Bukannya mendingan, Suhu tubuhnya malah bertambah setengah derajat, menjadi 39 derajat pas. Cukup tinggi untuk seukuran demam. (Suhu tubuh normal : 37 derajat)

"Bisa.. tolong tinggalkan aku dengan Hinata sebentar Sas? Ada.. yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya secara pribadi,"

Awalnya Sasuke merasa jengkel dengan permintaan kakaknya yang seolah mengusirnya agar bisa berduaan dengan Hinata. Tapi, melihat Hinata yang begitu panik saat tubuh Itachi semakin memanas membuatnya tertunduk diam, dan keluar dengan langkah kecewa. Ia terpaksa meninggalkan Itachi dan Hinata di kamarnya.

BLAM

"Apa nggak sebaiknya kupanggilkan dokter untukmu?"

"Tidak usah… sebentar lagi panasnya juga.. turun," mati-matian Itachi berbicara karena saat ini suhu tubuh yang panas seolah mengganggu kerongkongan, pernafasan dan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat dan panas.

"Aku kan khawatir! Gimana kalau tiba-tiba saja kau pingsan! Aku harus apa?" gadis berambut biru itu merengut spray kasur milik Sasuke. Matanya berkaca-kaca,

"Aku tidak selemah itu tau," Itachi memukul kepala mungil Hinata di sampingnya, "Daripada itu, harusnya kau jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan orang yang satunya lagi," senyuman Itachi mengundang tanda tanya yang sangat besar bagi Hinata,

"Siapa… orang yang kau maksud?"

"…."

"E-eh?"

"….."

"….."

Semburat merah sedikit tumbuh di pipi Hinata yang seputih susu.

**oOo**

seorang pemuda raven tengah duduk sendirian di ruang tamu, menunggu orang yang berada di dalam kamarnya keluar dan memanggil dirinya untuk kembali masuk. Namun, hal itu tak kunjung datang. Tidak terdengar suara apapun di telinganya. Keadaan di rumah Hyuuga Hinata begitu hening, dingin, serasa mati.

Karena merasa cukup lelah, cowok itu terduduk di lantai dengan sofa yang menjadi sandarannya. Bukannya duduk di sofanya, entah kenapa Sasuke lebih menyukai kedinginan lantai di bandingkan sofa yang hangat.

Jari-jarinya bagaikan plum keunguan, terasa dingin meskipun sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya begitu panas. Hanya tinggal sedetik lagi Sasuke mencapai batas.

BRUK

'_Hh? Kok empuk?' _batinnya bertanya-tanya. Apakah lantai yang seharusnya keras dan dingin ini menjadi hangat dan empuk?

"Sasuke!" suara gadis berteriak kencang di sampingnya. Kagetnya bukan main. cowok yang nyaris saja memejamkan matanya itu kembali terbuka lebar, tatkala tubuhnya tengah asik bertahan di pelukan dan pangkuan seseorang,

"H-Hinata?" jawabnya yang kembali bangkit dan berusaha untuk duduk.

"Kau tidak apa? Kenapa tidak tiduran di kamar Itachi atau nggak di kamarku! Malah main-main di sini lagi!" protesnya kesal.

"Siapa yang main!" Sasuke menyentil dahi mungil si gadis biru itu.

"Aww!"

"Aku menunggumu selesai berbicara dengan Itachi tau!" teriaknya dengan suara kencang. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan karena penyakit sialan yang belum mereda di tubuhnya itu.

"Menunggu?"

"Ya…," Sasuke mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain saat gadis berambut biru itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Kalian kan mengusirku dari dalam kamar, jadi ya… aku menunggu disini,"

"Kenapa harus nunggu? Kalau lelah, kenapa nggak langsung tidur saja di kamarku atau kamar Itachi?"

'_Duh! Susah banget ngomong sama cewek polos!'_

"Sudahlah, nggak usah di bahas… dasar bodoh!" cowok itu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ahhh… Kasih tau..!" Hinata semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan penasaran.

"Da-dasar bodoh! Jangan berwajah seperti itu!" wajah Sasuke semakin memerah nggak jelas,

"Ha? Berwajah gimana maksudmu,"

"Berwajah JELEK,"

Sang gagak tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Akhirnya, segala perasaan yang sejak tadi di tahan oleh Sasuke mati-matian, kini di keluarkan olehnya secara gamblang.

"!"

Sebuah bibir kemerahan akibat demam menempel manis di bibir dingin milik Hinata. Lelehan panas yang terasa di ujung bibir Sasuke kini menjalar hingga tercampur oleh dinginnya bibir Hinata yang perlahan menghangat. Meskipun saat itu sang Lavender sangat terkejut, tetap saja tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tidak dapat di gerakkan. Meskipun ingin terlepas dari dorongan tubuh Sasuke yang begitu panas, Hinata tidak dapat bergutik sedikitpun. Ciuman Sasuke tetap berjalan seiring dengan waktu yang semakin lama semakin membuat udara di sekitarnya serasa hangat, meskipun cuaca di luar sangat dingin akibat hujan deras dan angin yang bertiup kencang.

Jemari Sasuke bergerak memegangi kepala gadis itu agar dapat di miringkan sesuai dengan porsi yang di inginkannya. Sasuke menciumnya dengan lembut dan perlahan, agar ia bisa menikmati seisi mulut Hinata dengan puas. Uchiha telah sampai pada batas emosinya,

"S-Sa-Sasu–"

"Jangan berbicara," mulutnya sempat membiarkan sang gadis menghirup udara, namun dengan cepat Sasuke kembali menangkap bibir kecil itu dengan bibirnya,

Sedikit demi sedikit… hingga akhirnya orang yang bernama Sasuke itu kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh tersungkur dalam keadaan menimpa Hinata yang menangkap tubuhnya ketika mereka berdua sama-sama tergeletak di lantai.

"P-Panaaaass!" Hinata berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang pingsan dalam keadaan menimpanya. Susah payah gadis itu mendorong sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya tubuh Sasuke dapat di angkat hingga terduduk di lantai dan bersandar di sofa. Sang gagak terlihat pucat dengan keringat yang keluar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Meskipun Hinata masih merasa shock dengan ciuman 'tiba-tiba' dari Sasuke, tetap saja, tidak ada waktu baginya untuk berpikir dengan wajah memerah ataupun bertanya-tanya dalam batinnya. Sasuke yang sekarang telah pingsan dengan suhu tubuh yang sama panasnya dengan milik Itachi,

"Bertahanlah!"

Gadis itu membawanya susah payah kembali ke kamar tepat dimana Itachi berada.

"I-Itachi!"

ketika tubuhnya sampai di kamar Sasuke, Hinata melihat Itachi juga tengah menutup matanya dalam diam. merasa panik, gadis itu langsung memapah Sasuke dan segera meletakkannya di samping Itachi. Setelah itu ia kembali ke sisi kasur Itachi dan menyentuh kening cowok itu perlahan,

"Hei… bangun,"

Tidak ada respon dari orang di sampingnya.

"Itachi… kalau kau tidak bangun, aku takkan belajar memasak lagi,"

Respon masih tidak terdeteksi,

"Itachi kalau kau–" tubuh Hinata serasa terdorong oleh seseorang.

Tangannya di tarik oleh Itachi hingga membuatnya terpental ke atas ranjang Uchiha bersaudara yang tengah tertidur dalam keheningan.

"I-Itachi?"

Cowok yang namanya di panggil itu melirik perlahan dengan tatapan lesu akibat sakit, namun senyuman tipisnya dapat terpancar dengan jelas di mata Hinata,

"Sebentar saja… tak apa… kan?"

Hinata tidak dapat bergutik dengan senyuman dahsyat milik Itachi. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa mematung. Dan gadis itu hanya terdiam dalam gugup karena terjepit di antara dua Uchiha yang sama-sama tertidur di kanan-kirinya saat ini…

Udara semakin mendingin. Selimut tebal semakin di tarik oleh ketiga orang yang sama-sama sekasur saat ini. Selain itu, kedua cowok berwajah stoic di antara Hinata saling mendekat hingga mengapit gadis itu,

"A-Apa-apaan kau Sasuke?"

"Dingin," balasnya melas.

"Panas tau! Biarkan aku pergi dari sini–"

"Tidak bisa," Itachi menyela, "Kau yang sudah membuatku menunggu lama di kamar Sasuke sampai nyaris pingsan,"

"Dan kau yang juga sudah membuatku menunggu lama di ruang tamu hingga pingsan," kali ini Sasuke yang ambil bagian,

"Anggaplah tidur di sini sebagai permohonan maaf mu kepada kami," tegas mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Seringai kecil walau nyaris di bilang kasat mata nampak di ujung bibir keduanya.

Gadis bermata kelabu itu TERJEBAK. Hinata kembali teringat akan perkataan Itachi sebelum dirinya keluar dari kamar untuk menemui Sasuke yang nyaris pingsan di ruang tamu. Cowok itu tersenyum, sangat dapat di pastikan ia tersenyum, kemudian berkata,

**-Flashback ON-**

"_Anggaplah salah satu atau kami berdua telah menyukaimu… siapakah yang akan kau pilih untuk menjadi orang yang kau cintai?"_

"_E-Eh?" _Hinata memenggal kalimatnya,_"A-aku tidak tahu… Sa-Sakura–"_

"_Lupakan soal gadis pink itu… coba pikirkan baik-baik. Seandainya saja aku dan Sasuke menyukaimu, mana yang lebih kau pilih…"_

"_Hah? A-aku…"_

"_Sasuke?" _potong Itachi. Hinata menggeleng.

"_Atau Aku…?" _Gadis itu hanya memejamkan matanya,

"_Aku tidak tahu,"_

"_Ya sudahlah… cukup sampai di sini dulu. Sekarang panggilkan bocah itu untuk kembali ke kamar, dia pasti sudah menunggu cukup lama,"_

-**Flashback OFF-**

'_Aku tidak tau seperti apa rasanya menyukai seorang cowok… tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, aku dapat merasakan panas di dada yang begitu terasa saat bersama Uchiha… Tapi… masalahnya, aku tidak tahu Uchiha yang mana yang lebih membuatku merasa berbeda? A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu…'_

"Hinata…"

cowok di samping kirinya mendesis pelan. Wajah kemerahannya yang panas mendekati wajah Hinata dan memeluk lengan kurus sang Lavender tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

"H-Hei,"

"Aku pinjam,"

Sementara cowok yang satunya lagi, menggenggam tangan gadis itu erat. Kemudian meletakkan tangan Hinata di samping pipinya.

"E-Eh?"

"Aku juga pinjam," balasnya sama dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh adik bungsunya, Sasuke.

Duo Uchiha tetap saling berlawanan meskipun awalnya Itachi terlihat seperti menyerahkan Hinata untuk adik satu-satunya.

"Aku tidak akan main-main lagi Sasuke… kucoret seluruh perkataan lamaku yang dulu,"

Sasuke mendecak sebal,

"Huh… kau jadi serius begitu… aku juga menarik seluruh kalimatku yang dulu,"

Hinata hanya memandang kedua cowok di sampingnya dengan heran. Sementara kedua tangannya masih di jarah oleh Uchiha bersaudara yang sama-sama melemparkan tatapan petirnya, Saat ini…

'_Aku tidak akan pernah berpacaran lagi dan tidak akan ada satupun orang yang bisa membuatku untuk kembali merasakan apa itu cinta'_

oOo

'_Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai seorang gadis, siapapun itu.. Karena mereka semua, cuman cewek-cewek brengsek yang menilai orang dari fisiknya saja'_

"Aku coret dan kutarik semua anggapan itu!"

Itachi semakin serius! Sementara Sasuke semakin memberikan perlawanannya! Bara api mulai membakar hati pemuda berambut spike…! Skor masih satu sama!

**To Be Continue~!**

Akhirnya… chapter ini selesai Fiuhh… Mohon koreksinya Minna xDD

**Naruto :** Gyaaa! Hinata guee! Masa loe bikin adegan Hinata yang seranjang sama Sasu-teme dan kakak laknatnyaa Huaaa!

**Fuji :** Yaelah… nyantai bang…

**Itachi :** Sialan gua di katain Laknat…

**Sasuke :** gua rada setuju sama Naru-dobe… apa nggak berlebihan tuh Ji?

**Fuji :** dibilangin gua paling kesel di panggil Ji.. emangnya kenapa berlebihan?

**Naruto :** HOOII! Mana ada cowok go**ok yang nggak 'ngapa-ngapain' cewek yang seranjang sama dia! Apalagi cowoknya duaaa! Gyaaa! *Frustasi , nangis kejer*

**Fuji :** Tenang boss! Fic saia rate nya cuman nyampe T.. tak ada M di sini.. hohohoho!

**Naruto : **Bener ya? Janji ya?

**Fuji : ***ngangguk dengan mantab*

**Sasuke :** hoh.. ngomong-ngomong Itachi nggak muncul lagi…

**Itachi :** Apa Sasuke sayang? Elo rindu sama abang ya?

**Sasuke :** Iyaaaaakkk bahasa lu NAJIS!

**Itachi : **Sas… lu bener-bener minta di cium sama gua ya… *lari-lari ngejar Sasuke*

**Fuji :** Bisa nggak sih, SEHARIII aja gua nggak jadi Babysitter nya UCHIHA! HIHH!

**Naruto : **EH IYA! Lu kagak masukin gua di Fic ini! *baru inget* Tega banget lu Ji.. HUAAA! *chaosnya bertambah satu*

**Fuji : **Oalaaah… baru sadar aku.. mangap, Ekh! Maaph ya Naruto-kun *muji dikit daah biar tuh anak kagak ngambek lage*

**Naruto : ***rada pundung*


	8. Mix In One

**Title,** Hinata oh Hinata

**Desclaimer,** Ki5h!moTo-s3nSe! *Alay mendadak gara-gara stress*

**Warning ,** OOC semakin PARAH, EYD tidak berguna di fic ini, kebanyakan dialog, seperti biasa…

**Rate,** T

**Genre, **sepertinya Humor lebih mendominasi chapter ini… nggak ada romantis-romantisnya! Huhu!

**Summary,** Sekasur dengan Uchiha bersaudara hanyalah sebuah permulaan… Satu hari yang melelahkan akan dilalui oleh Sasuke dan Hinata, hari ini (SasuHina mendominasi chapter ini)

.

.

**Page Eight**

**Mix In One**

.

.

Satu hari lagi terlewatkan. Namun, malam kemarin adalah malam yang paling berbeda daripada malam-malam sebelumnya. Hinata masih sibuk meraba tempat yang di tidurinya saat ini. Matanya melirik warna spray kasur, dan ternyata, spray kasur tersebut bukanlah warna putih seperti miliknya. Ia ada di kamar orang. Tidur dengan dua mahluk bermarga Uchiha di samping kanan-kirinya. Mata gadis itu sudah terbuka meskipun Uchiha di sampingnya masih terlelap dalam mimpi.

Seketika senyuman mengembang di wajah Hinata. Tidak dapat di pungkiri, melihat wajah Uchiha yanag tertidur seperti bayi itu lumayan lucu. Apalagi, saat ini yang ia rasakan adalah, perasaan bagai seorang ibu yang menemani anaknya tertidur. Sejenak batinnya merasa hangat dan tentram. Dan tanpa ia sadari, gadis itu malah mengelus salah satu kepala sang Uchiha... Sasuke.

"Hei, hei.. jangan pegang kepalaku seperti anak-anak begitu!" yang di elus-elus sadar dari lelapnya tidur. Hinata cuman mengikik kecil,

"Sebentar juga tak apa kan Sasuke?" cowok bermata Onyx itu mengekerutkan dahinya,

"Huh… terserah kau sajalah," Hinata tersenyum simpul,

"Aah.. sudah lama aku tidak mengacak-acak rambut seseorang," tuturnya spontan.

"?" Sasuke hanya memancarkan ekspresi 'nggak-ngerti' nya saat ini.

"Kalau rambut kita diacak-acak oleh seseorang, itu artinya kita sangat berarti baginya. Bodoh banget sih nggak ngerti," Itachi bersahut, meskipun matanya masih terpejam.

Bocah Spiky itu akhirnya 'ngeh dan mengeluarkan senyum bangganya,

"Oh.. berarti, kau menganggapku sangat berarti dong, Hinata?" senyum bangganya jadi seringai lagi,

"Ya," balas gadis indigo itu cepat (dan seringai Sasuke sama sekali nggak kena ke hatinya), "Kalau tidak, aku sudah memukul wajahmu saat ini,"

"Jadi…?" Sasuke mulai berharap, mungkinkah Hinata…

"Jangan Geer," Itachi nyamber, "Maksud dari kata 'sangat berarti' bisa berbentuk kasih sayang seorang ibu, pertemanan, dan rasa suka," Itachi yang tadinya masih memejamkan mata melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan nistanya.

"Kau tahu banyak ya Itachi," ujar Hinata kagum,

"Ya tentu saja," cowok itu membalas sembari beranjak duduk di kasurnya, "Para guru di SD ku dulu sering melakukan ini," sambil menyelam, minum air. Itachi mengacak-acak rambut gadis kebiruan itu.

_Blushing._

Itulah yang terjadi.

"O-Ooh.." hanya kata 'oh ' yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Sasuke berdenyit sebal. Mau tau apa yang kurang dari bocah Uchiha itu? Taktik! Dia kalah taktik dengan Itachi. Sifat gengsi nya juga nggak bisa di ubah. Lagipula kalau di pikir-pikir, selama ini hal berguna yang di lakukan oleh cowok gagak itu hingga membuat Hinata _Blushing_ adalah ciuman. dan itupun, terlalu nekat bahkan dapat menyebabkan sang gadis merasa rendahan. Untunglah saat itu Sasuke sedang pingsan, coba kalau tidak? Tamparan bolak balik dengan tendangan _Shishi rendan _sudah menghiasi wajah Stoic nya.

"Hm.. panasku masih belum sembuh seutuhnya.. kau sendiri gimana Sas?" Itachi menempelkan telapak tangannya pada sang adik 'tercinta'

"Panasku sembuh total," ucap Sasuke kalem.

"Kok bisa cepet gitu sih?"

"Mana kutahu?"

.

.

**oOo**

ketiga orang yang berada di satu ruangan itu akhirnya berpencar untuk mandi di kamar mandi masing-masing. Tentu saja, mereka TIDAK mungkin mandi bersama. Selesai membersihkan diri dan menyiapkan peralatan sekolah, Sasuke dan Hinata turun ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Hari ini Itachi telah menyiapkan roti bakar seperti biasa. Guru sekaligus kakak tertua Uchiha itu sedang bebas tugas mengajar, jadi untuk sementara waktu Itachi kosong jadwal. Karena bebas tugas, otomatis tidak ada alasan bagi Itachi untuk datang ke sekolah.

"Aku berangkat," ucap Hinata seraya pamit kepada Itachi.

"Ya, Hati-hati," balasnya. Sasuke mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Bocah itu hanya melemparkan sebuah seringai kepada Itachi sebelum meninggalkan rumah.

"Hm,"

Sasuke mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Mengimbangi langkah si kecil Hyuuga yang nyaris setengah lari. Hinata seperti menghindar, namun tangan pemuda di belakangnya menangkap tangan kecil Hinata dan kemudian menggenggamnya tanpa banyak pertanyaan. Hinata juga sepertinya tidak merasa keberatan. Ia sudah terlalu malas bertanya-tanya kepada Sasuke. untuk sementara, ia biarkan semua keinginan Sasuke terkabul.

Hingga tiba di sekolah,

Berpasang-pasang mata menyaksikan 'acara' gandengan tangan Hinata dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha menggandeng tangan seorang gadis? Itulah pertanyaan yang paling tertanam di dada para fans-nya yang sangat kecewa berat melihat Sasuke dengan Hinata. Tidak hanya mereka, Sakura yang melihatnya pun merasa Syok atas apa yang dilakukan Uchiha yang di sukainya. Ia benar-benar putus asa, bahwa seluruh dugaannya menjadi kenyataan.

Sasuke dan Hinata.

Pandangannya kosong melihat sebuah objek yang menjadi kerumunan teman-temannya. Sakura pergi menghindari ke dua insan yang pernah berhubungan dengan dirinya itu. Ia tidak mau, sakit hatinya kembali terasa jika sepasang mata emerald itu menyaksikan Sasuke dan Hinata bersama.

"Tidak baik menangis di pagi hari.. keberuntunganmu bisa lewat," suara maskulin dengan nada kalem terdengar di telinganya. Berdirilah seorang pria berambut kecokelatan panjang yang dulu sempat memayunginya di tengah Hujan. Hyuuga Neji selalu muncul di saat dirinya menangis. ajaib.

"Ini, semoga kau bisa kembali tersenyum," sebuah lollipop berwarna pink cerah di berikan oleh pria itu kepada Sakura.

"M-makasih," gadis itu hanya bisa membalaskan kalimat yang sudah sewajarnya, "Aku tidak tahu.. kenapa senpai selalu melihatku saat sedang me-menangis," ucap Sakura pelan. Tapi suaranya cukup jelas untuk di dengar oleh Neji.

"Kau salah Sakura," cowok itu memutus kalimatnya, "Aku selalu melihatmu di saat apapun kok. Hanya saja, aku lebih senang muncul saat kau terlihat sedang membutuhkan," pria itu tersenyum. Menyiratkan pancaran mata yang berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Air mata berlinangan di pipi Sakura. Mati-matian ia menahan isakkan tangis agar tidak terlihat lebih parah dari tangisan yang sebelumnya,

"K-Kenapa? S-Senpai… peduli?"

"Tidak ada orang yang tega melihat seorang gadis menangis karena putus cinta…" cowok berbadan tegap itu mendekat. Di tepuknya pundak Sakura, "Tersenyumlah… wajahmu yang sedang menangis itu jelek sekali. Kau tidak mempercayai rumor yang mengatakan bahwa seorang gadis akan terlihat manis saat sedang menangis kan?" Sakura terkesiap,

"D-darimana, senpai tahu… a-aku bertepuk sebelah ta-tangan?" Neji tersenyum lembut,

"Aku kan selalu memperhatikanmu… Sakura," tepukan pundak itu beralih menjadi sebuah sentuhan manis di pipi semu Sakura. Air matanya masih tak bisa tertahan. Tadinya Sakura memang menangis untuk perasaannya yang patah hati. namun sekarang, tangisan itu berubah menjadi tangis haru karena pernyataan Neji seketika,

"K-Kenapa..? Neji s-senpai.. k-kenapa?" air mata yang tumpah itu tersapu oleh jemari hangat milik Neji,

"Kau tahu? Orang bilang, sampah milik seseorang bisa menjadi harta karun bagi orang lain," untuk yang kesekian kalinya Neji tersenyum. Namun, pada detik ini, senyumannya terasa spesial, "Dan akulah… orang yang menganggap bahwa sampah itu adalah Harta karun… Sakura,"

Kalimat Neji bagaikan sihir. Seolah membuat hati gadis pink itu merasa hangat.

"Sampai jumpa," perlahan namun pasti, cowok bermata lavender itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dengan pikirannya. Mungkin, meskipun hanya sesingkat ini, Neji bisa menciptakan nuansa baru bagi hati Sakura.

"Rasanya… nyaman,"

Apakah jatuh cinta bisa terjadi dengan cepat? Mungkin saja. Tidak ada yang bisa memprediksi bagaimana cinta itu akan datang kan?

.

.

**oOo**

"Sasuke! jangan dekat-dekat denganku! Nanti banyak orang yang salah paham!" Hinata masih bersikeras menghindari Uchiha muda di sampingnya itu. Mereka memang satu kelas, tetapi tidak untuk urutan bangku. Jarak mereka duduk sangat jauuh.

"Kalau denganmu, aku tidak keberatan," balas bocah itu dengan wajah bersemu. Lidahnya menjulur kemudian,

'_Deg_

"A-apa sih? Bodoh.." sebuah tipe-x menabrak dahi Hinata,

"Aw!"

"Bodoh! Pake nanya lagi… pikirkan sendiri dengan otak setengahmu itu!" semburat merah yang bercampur antara rasa kesal dan deg-degan muncul di wajah gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu,

"Siapa yang kau katakan otak setengah, dasar otak seperempat!"

"Apa! Coba katakan ulang! Dasar otak kerang!"

"Tak ada siaran ulang, dasar Otak-otak! (?)"

Tiba-tiba suara tawa dan riuhnya suara para murid berseru hingga mengagetkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"H-Hah?"

"Uchiha dan Hyuuga lagi ngelawak ya?" salah seorang bersuara. Urat-urat malu Sasuke dan Hinata kembali terpasang. Wajah mereka berdua seperti warna besi yang terbakar. Merah.

"Serasi juga ya,"

"Unik,"

"Pasangan yang romantis,"

Untuk pujian yang terakhir memang terasa aneh. Tetapi, begitulah komentar yang di lemparkan oleh murid-murid di kelas X.1

"Kapan kalian jadian?" lagi-lagi suara ceplosan seorang murid. Dan kali ini, suara tersebut membuat mata Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama melongo.

"APA!" jerit mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Waah.. kompak!" siul-siul memeriahkan kelas sepuluh-satu lagi.

Akhirnya kedua bocah yang menjadi topik pembicaraan itu saling menjauhkan diri untuk sementara waktu. Yah, Sasuke memang menyimpan rasa kepada Hinata. Tapi ia merasa bahwa imej nya yang _cool_ akan runtuh kalau dirinya ketahuan _blushing_ gara-gara seorang gadis, yang _Freak_ kayak Hyuuga. Hell no!

Krieett…

Pintu geser kelas mereka di buka oleh seseorang. Guru berwajah sangar, dengan guratan luka mengerikan di bagian wajah masuk dengan tampang galaknya seperti biasa. Satu kelas membisu dengan cepat. Bahkan, tidak ada satupun yang berani batuk ataupun sekedar bersin. Kasian..

"Pelajaran Kimia dimulai,"

Seluruh murid menelan ludah. Terkecuali Sasuke yang pikirannya sedang ngambang saat ini.

.

.

**oOo**

'_Dan akulah… orang yang menganggap bahwa sampah itu adalah Harta karun… Sakura,'_

Perkataan Neji mengalun lembut di benak Sakura. Gadis itu bertopang dagu memandangi langit di luar jendela. Pikirannya buyar, pelajaran yang di terangkan oleh Asuma-sensei sama sekali tidak masuk di otaknya.

"Haruno-san, tidak ada 'Pantalasa' di luar jendela," cewek pink itu sadar dari lamunannya,

"Ekh! M-maaf sensei!"

Pena baru mulai menggambarkan hal baru dalam hidupnya,

'_Untuk pertama kalinya, ada orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Dan… entah kenapa, aku merasa senang,'_

_._

_._

**oOo**

"PR Kimia untuk kalian, halaman 76 sampai 79! Yang tidak mengerjakan akan menjadi kelinci percobaan, mengerti?" suara yang tidak kencang namun sangat tegas itu dapat meluluh lantakan hati para murid hingga mengatakan 'YA' dengan suka duka.

"Kalian boleh istirahat," Ibiki beranjak keluar dari kelas, dan saat itu pula seluruh murid menghela nafasnya dengan lega.

"Gila! Dari tadi gua tuh nahan kentut tau gak?" seorang bocah berambut ngebob berkata dengan wajah-tanpa-malunya.

"Ugh.. pantesan.. gua nyium bau got sekarang,"

"Siaalll!"

"Haha..!"

Keadaan kelas kembali ceria. Dengan tawa renyah yang tersaji di setiap sudut kelas.

Sementara Hinata malah sibuk memeriksa tugas Kimia yang baru saja di dapatnya. Satu kata : SULIT. Ini PR Tersulit yang pernah di dapatnya. Otaknya serasa beku.

"Kenapa? Nggak ngerti?" tanya seseorang bersuara rendah dengan marga Uchiha. Hinata cuman nunduk, malu menjawab 'iya' tapi juga malu untuk tidak mengakuinya.

"Ayo ke perpus sebentar," Sasuke menariknya tanpa izin. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu istirahat di ruangan penuh buku itu.

"Bagian mana yang tidak ngerti?"

awalnya Hinata diam. Namun, seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan, akhirnya jari Hinata mulai mengarah pada soal-soal yang dimaksud. Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Oh, yang itu. Coba buka halaman 63," cowok berambut gagak itu mulai menjelaskan seara rinci dan perlahan kepada Hinata agar sang lavender tidak kebingungan. Seperti mukjizat, Sasuke dan Hinata kelihatan akur dan damai.

"Ano… Sasuke. aku boleh tanya?"

"Apa?" balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"K-Kenapa… kemarin k-kau, Me-Me-Menciu…"

"STOP–" Sasuke membekap mulut si kecil Hyuuga, "Aku tahu pertanyaanmu.. baiklah. Kau mau tau alasannya apa..?" Hinata mengangguk cepat. Sasuke menarik nafasnya,

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sebodoh ini,"

"Apanya?" tanya Hinata polos. Asbak besi melayang ke wajahnya keji- kedua buah telapak tangan Sasuke menepuk pipinya,

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku melakukannya?"

"Kok, malah balik nanya… mana ku tahu?" gadis itu mengangkat bahunya. Sasuke pengen banget ngejepret dahi Hinata pake karet.

"Hhh… dengar ya, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu kalau bukan karen–"

KRIIIINNGGG

Bel sekolah yang berbunyi, memutus pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Ah, sudah bel. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja ya. Aku balik duluan, Sasuke," gadis lavender itu berlalu tanpa memperhatikan wajah 'kacang (baca : bodoh) sang Gagak. Hinata pergi, Sasuke ngegigitin pinggiran meja perpus hiperbola- Sasuke menjerit keras,

"Argh! Setan!"

Susah payah ia mengumpulkan para keberaniannya. Sekarang, hasilnya malah gagal, dan 'para' keberanian itu telah berpencar lagi seperti semula. Hanya karena seorang gadis, hidup Uchiha nyaris saja berantakan.

Langit di luar terlihat mendung saat itu. Angin juga bertiup kencang, membuat suhu udara di sekitarnya terasa dingin. Padahal jendela kelas Hinata sudah di tutup dengan rapat. tetapi, tetap saja, keegoisan angin yang ingin mendinginkan ruangan tidak dapat di elakkan. Sasuke meringis dalam batin. Dan, ringisan itu semakin menjadi jadi ketika salah seorang guru mengumumkan sebuah tugas yang paling tidak ingin di dengar olehnya,

"Tugas kelompok, buat sebuah Drama. Temanya bebas, dan kalian boleh meminjam para guru untuk membantu akting kalian. Mengerti?" bibir Uchiha mengerucut, seperti milik anak ayam.

'_Mampus! Kenapa harus maen drama-dramaan sih!' _sejak tadi, Sasuke udah _stand by_ ngejedotin kepalanya ke tembok berpaku. namun niatnya selalu tertunda karena banyak orang yang melarangnya untuk mati, atau sekedar terluka walau segores pun kecilnya.

"Sasukee…! Satu kelompok ama aku yukkkk~" kita sebut saja, pemilik suara ini adalah fans-girl nya Sasuke yang menggila. Nggak ini, nggak anu, semuanya sama aja! Sasuke di buat geger dengan keberisikkan suara fansnya yang memperebutkan harga diri Uchiha.

"Aku sudah punya teman kelompok, maaf," balas Uchiha itu tetap sopan. Meskipun tabiatnya udah kayak binatang kalau di depan Hinata.

"Lho? Siapaaaa? Kok Sasuke-kun gitu siih?"

'_Emangnya lo siapa gua ngelarang-larang!' _pengen banget mulutnya berteriak seperti itu. Namun, Sasuke berpikir ulang dan setelah di timbang-timbang sekian lamanya (HiperbolaON), akhirnya ia batal bernekat ria.

"Maaf ya," Sasuke cuman bisa tersenyum palsu menanggapi para fansnya. Sekejap, seluruh ruh gadis yang menatap senyuman mautnya itu serasa tercabut.

"Aduuh… Sasuke, orangtuamu pasti buka salon ya?" tanya seorang Fans dengan kegajeannya.

'_Maksud?'_

"Soalnya… kamu telah mengcreambath hatikuu~"

Hadooh.. hare gene lebay? Maen lenong aja sono bareng OVJ.

"Sasuke-kun, pasti bokapnya tukang bengkel ya?"

"Ha?" muka Sasuke cengok nggak mutu. Ini apa coba maksudnya? Nanya-nanya kerjaan bokap? Orang bokapnya Sasuke tukang tambal ban! elit- pemilik perusahaan besar Uchiha Corp.

"Soalnya kamu telah mencabut hatikuuu~"

'_Yayaya, gua harap juga gua bisa nyabut nyawa-nyawa loe, biar pada mampus sekalian!'_

"Maaf, aku permisi dulu," buru-buru cowok itu berlari keluar kelas dan bersembunyi di WC khusus cowok. Yah, satu-satunya tempat teraman yang tidak akan mungkin di injak oleh perempuan. Jenius.

Sasuke lebih milih nge-_skip_ jam pelajarannya daripada mati kelelep di lautan manusia yang udah siap ngecincang Sasuke jadi seratus. Masih mending di cincang, kalau dia di peluk sampe ke cekik tanpa sadar oleh fans yang saking maniaknya? Terus, di koran ada berita 'Uchiha kehabisan nafas saat di peluk para fans' kan nggak lucu banget. Belum lagi kalau ada fans yang maen lompat dan bergelayutan di badannya. Hii… emangnya Sasuke pohon di jadiin sarang monyet?

Jam pelajaran terakhir berlalu dengan cepat. Sasuke tahu, kalau pelajaran terakhirnya itu pelajaran si Kakashi, salah satu guru Killer di Konoha. Tapi, biarlah. Keganasan Kakashi belum seberapa di bandingkan dengan keganasan fansnya yang udah nggak terprediksi. Belum lagi, kalau Sasuke punya pacar, bisa-bisa ceweknya di gencet sampe mencret tuh.

Huh? Apa?

Entah kenapa perasaan Sasuke nggak enak soal Hinata.

.

.

**oOo**

"Hei, yang rambutnya biru pendek.. kami ingin berbicara sebentar," lima orang perempuan bernada menjengkelkan mengerumuni Hinata dengan tatapan dinginnya. Gadis berambut pendek itu berusaha tenang, dan sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan aura takutnya.

"Apa?"

"Malah apa lagii..! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-sama!" sang Lavender menghela nafasnya,

"Yang benar saja… justru Sasuke yang sering menggangguku. Kalau tak percaya tanya saj–"

BRAK!

Dorongan yang kuat melemparkan tubuh Hinata hingga jatuh tersungkur membentur tembok.

"Ugh.."

"BRENGSEK KAU! Kau pikir hanya karena kau Hyuuga, lantas kami akan takut? Hah!" salah seorang memegangi kerah baju Hinata, yang lainnya menggembok tangan dan kaki Hinata dengan tangan-tangan mereka.

"Kalimat itu lebih pantas di ucapkan untuk dirimu sendiri,"

"Ughhh! Dasar cewek murahan! Jangan mendekati Sasuke dengan cara yang licik!" mulut tajam seorang fans Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata naik darah. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa sangat terhina seperti itu,

"Apakah.. kau sedang, membicarakan dirimu sendiri? Kalau kalimat itu tertuju untukku, rasanya jadi seperti fitnah–"

PLAKK

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Hinata.

"Cuih! Najis!" adegan Sinetron tercipta di dalam fic ini. Apakah akan ada yang menolong Hinata? Coba tebak.

"KAMI SEMUA AKAN MENGHUKUM MU SEBERAT-BERATNYA HINATAAA!" salah seorang perempuan mengeluarkan gunting besar dan berniat untuk memangkas rambut Hinata sampai habis.

CROP

"HAH?"

"K-Kalian.." seseorang angkat suara, "Menggunakan cara pengecut seperti ini.."

"S-S-Sakura-san!" pekik mereka kaget. Tentu saja mereka takut, Sakura adalah gadis terhormat yang paling di sayang oleh para guru (Meskipun, kadang-kadang sering ketahuan melamun di kelas) "M-maafkan kami! K-kami tidak s-sengaja!" setengah rambut Sakura terpotong pendek akibat melindungi Hinata. Kelima orang gadis yang membully Hinata barusan berlari menjauhi tempat Sakura dan Hinata berada,

"Kau.. tidak apa?" Hinata mengangguk pelan,

"Makasih… Sakura,"

"Mm.." senyuman mengembang di bibir Sakura. Melelehkan hati Hinata kembali seperti dahulu kala. Tapi, perasaan ini hanyalah sebatas kagum karena Sakura memang seorang gadis yang cantik dan baik.

'_Aku.. tidak gugup lagi di depan Sakura?'_

Dari kejauhan Sasuke berlari mendekat,

"Sasuke? ada apa?" biji pohon karet menimpuk hidung Hinata.

CTAKK

"Aku.. punya feeling nggak enak tentangmu. Dan sekarang, benar-benar terjadi kan?" gadis bermata perak itu tersenyum.

"Tapi kau telat, sudah ada pahlawan lain yang menyelamatkanku,"

Mata emerald itu menembus pandangan sang Onyx.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Sakura.." pandangan cowok spiky itu berubah menjadi tak enak, "Hinata, bisa tinggalkan aku dengan Sakura sebentar? Ada yang ingin kubica–"

"Tidak.." Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Sasuke-kun tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi… aku sudah mengerti," gadis _blossom _itu nyengir.

"Tapi.." batangan emas tertimpuk dengan manis di dahi Sasuke,

DAKK

"Sudahlah.. kau tenang saja!" Sakura menepuk dadanya dengan pasti, "Kau sudah berhasil dengan rencanamu yang 'semula'. Dan aku sudah mengerti dengan perasaanmu yang akan tetap kekeh seperti 'itu'. Aku menyerah soal dirimu Sasuke.." Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Memang rasanya sakit sekali… tapi, perlahan-lahan bisa kuatasi dengan baik, percayalah…!" gadis itu sadar. Meskipun sempat menangis tadi pagi. Namun, memaksakan kehendak bagaikan menangkap air dengan sumpit (?). mustahil. Apalagi tipe orang yang dimaksud kepala batu seperti Sasuke. kehendaknya terlalu teguh untuk di goyahkan.

"Aku, tidak begitu mengerti seutuhnya. Tapi, baiklah.. terimakasih," Sakura berdehem pelan,

"Tapi… perjuanganmu tidak berakhir begitu saja lho.. sainganmu bukannya ada satu lagi?" Sakura nyengir lagi memamerkan deretan giginya. Sementara Hinata hanya 'ha? Hi? Hu?' nggak ngerti situasi.

"Hei.." urat-urat otak Sasuke mulai menyembul lagi, "Tak perlu kau ingatkan aku juga tahu, Sakura," ketukan tangan di kepala sang Sakura membuahkan tawa lebar dari gadis itu.

"Hahaha! Aku pulang duluan ya! Sampai jumpa!"

"Ada apa dengan Sakura? Gelagatnya kok jadi aneh?" dari kejauhan, Sasuke hanya menatapnya heran. Sementara gadis di sampingnya masih memasang tampang 'nggak-ngerti'

"Bisa tolong jelaskan duduk perkara yang tadi kalian bicarakan? Otakku sama sekali nggak bisa di ajak kompromi," Sasuke menyentil dahi Hinata,

"Aw! Kau kira tidak Sakit–"

"Sudah-sudah.. ayo pulang,"

"Hei jelaskan dulu!"

"Pikir saja dengan otak setengahmu, nona Hyuuga! Haha!"

"SASUKEEE!"

Hari yang melelahkan, panjang, dan penuh warna. Dari sini, badai baru akan mulai terbentuk.

"Yo…" senyuman tak asing muncul di raut wajah seseorang. Pria berpakaian non-formal menemui Sasuke dan Hinata di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Baka-Aniki!"

"I-Itachi-kun?"

Sasuke cengok mendengar suara Hinata barusan. 'Kun?' gadis itu memanggil Itachi… dengan embel-embel 'kun?' TIDAK MUNGKIN! Apakah Author Fujisaki salah ngetik? Tidak. sedonger-dongernya otak sang author, tidak mungkin salah sampai segitunya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Mengajak kalian berdua kesuatu tempat.." cengiran Itachi membawa curiga di mata Sasuke.

"Ke Mana?" tanya Sasuke dan Hinata secara kompak.

.

.

**To be Continue**

**A/N : **Buset.. kenapa jadi dagelan gini ceritanya… ckckck! Saya memang tidak berbakat menulis fic Romanceee arggghhh! *ngacak-acak meja belajar*

.

.

**Seperti biasa,**

**Thank For Reading~!**

**Mohon Kritik dan Saran xD**


	9. Confession

**Title,** Hinata oh Hinata

**Desclaimer,** Kishimoto-sensei

**Warning , **No EYD here, OOC terparah, kebanyakan Dialog, Eee.. apa lagi yah? *Inosen*

**Rate,** T

**Genre, **Humor/Romance

**Summary,** Satu hari, tiga manusia. perjalanan yang mulai menumbuhkan rasa untuk saling mengungkapkan perasaan antara satu dengan yang lain. Ego dan rasa bersalah, mana yang akan menjadi 'diri' mereka?

.

.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Mengajak kalian berdua kesuatu tempat.." cengiran Itachi membawa curiga di mata Sasuke.

"Ke Mana?" tanya Sasuke dan Hinata secara kompak.

**Page Nine**

**Confession**

Cowok itu semakin melembarkan senyumannya. Tanpa banyak kata ia menggiring kedua mahluk adam dan hawa itu agar memasuki mobilnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti Hinata," tentunya, kalimat ini tertuju manis untuk sang puteri Hyuuga.

"Psst," sementara itu, ia membisikkan hal lain di telinga sang adik, "Pertandingan kita di mulai dari sini Sas," Sasuke memasang ekspresi shock sekaligus menyeringai meskipun saat ini ia tidak tahu akan di bawa lari kemana oleh kakak bebuyutannya.

"Hm, boleh juga," jelas sekali kalau Uchiha muda itu menantang Itachi. Meskipun kakak beradik, mereka tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda saling mengalah satu sama lain.

Mobil perak keputihan milik Itachi melaju cepat. Dari tempat-tempat yang di lewati oleh mereka, sepertinya Itachi membawa Sasuke dan Hinata menuju pusat kota. Dan mobil tersebut, berhenti di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang puncaknya bertahtakan palang tulisan _'Giant Mall's – Konoha'_

"Sas, ganti baju lo pake salinan yang udah gua bawa… seragam lo malu-maluin soalnya,"

'_Mampus.. maksudnya apaan neh ngajakin ke Mall? Ada hajatan?' _batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya. Ia juga nurutin perintah kakaknya dan segera mengganti baju seragam yang Itachi bilang 'malu-maluin' itu dengan setelan baju yang lumayan modis untuk seukuran selera Itachi.

"S-Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Itachi-kun?" tanya Hinata bingung. Dan Sasuke keselek biji karet dengerin kalimat Hinata barusan.

'_Nggak mungkin gua lagi 'Ganteng' (gangguan telinga)! Hinata beneran manggil si kerak iler pake embel-embel 'kun'! sial! Semur-umur belum pernah dia manggil gua kayak gitu!' _ada beberapa dialog panjang dan perang batin di dalam diri Sasuke. sementara tampang luarnya keliatan cengok *ralat-terlalu norak* bengong tapi tetep kece.

"ini bukan tujuan utama kita," ucap si Uchiha tertua sambil berjalan lurus memasuki Mall.

"Lalu, untuk apa kita kesini! Dan… kenapa hanya aku saja yang di suruh berpakaian rapi!"

"Eh, siapa bilang? Hinata juga mau kusuruh ganti seragamnya kok," langkah kaki Itachi terhenti di depan sebuah butik plus salon.

"Jangan bilang…" Sasuke menelan ludahnya,

"Ya, Hinata akan sedikit ku poles dari sini," cengiran Itachi terlihat seperti biasa. kosong, 'tanpa dosa'.

"Aku tidak perlu.. lagipula tempat ini kelihatan mahal–" Hinata mulai merasakan gejala nggak enak badan. Apalagi, gelagat Itachi kelihatannya juga mulai nggak beres.

"Mahal atau tidak, semuanya urusanku. Dah, ayo kita masuk," Itachi menarik tangan sang Lavender. Dan hal ini, membuat Sasuke semakin tertinggal selangkah demi selangkah.

Itachi menoleh ke arah 'lovely-Otouto nya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata, _'Hei Sasuke, kenapa melihatku dengan ekspresi aneh begitu? Sudah nyerah ya? Hihi'_

Orang gila mana yang nggak Bete ngeliat gebetannya di gebet orang lain.

'_Gua belum nyerah baka' _kira-kira, begitulah bunyi tatapannya si spiky Sasuke. dengan semangat empat-lima di dalam batin, sementara luarnya di buat sedataaar mungkin, ia melangkah mendekati Itachi dan Hinata yang sedang menemui si empu nya salon.

"Ah, Itachi-sama… selamat datang," ucap sang manajer salon dengan senyuman yang sudah di setting se-girang (emangnya tante-tante, girang?) mungkin.

"Tolong ubah anak di samping saya ini menjadi manusia sungguhan,"

"Hei– Maksudmu apa–!"

"Baiklah tuan Uchiha, kami akan memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik bagi pelanggan seganteng anda," jawab sang mbak-mbak dengan wajah mupeng. Duileh… menganak-tiri kan pelanggan nih?

"Tunggu! Tadi kau–"

"Nona, mari ikut saya," tukas sang manager yang membawa Hinata menuju ke ruang 'permak' nya. Sementara Itachi menarik Sasuke menuju butik yang berada tepat di sebelah salon.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke kesel.

"Kita pilih baju yang cocok buat dia,"

"Dia?"

"Ya… dia?"

Ada jeda sejenak.

"Sejak kapan lo ngepet?"

"Gua nggak ngepet dodol.."

"Berarti lo nari erotis di depan bencong?" tendangan super mengarah ke 'sesuatu' nya Sasuke,

"Apa-apaan lo! ini uang yang gua dapet dari orang yang udah menjadi orangtua Hinata," heran ya, demen banget mempersulit kalimat.

"HAH?" Sasuke cengok kayak kebo keselek paku, "Lo meras bonyoknya Hinata?"

"Nggaklah…" tinjuan double mengarah ke pipi Sasuke, "Ini uang titipan… jumlahnya bakalan ngegoda lu untuk berbuat macem-macem. Makanya gua nggak berani ngasih tau berapa pastinya," muka Sasuke di tekuk sepuluh lipat,

"Bukannya jadi terlihat mencurigakan tuh? Jangan-jangan lo korup limapuluh persennya?" tinjuan Triple mengarah ke perut Sasuke,

"Emangnya kakak lo yang super tampan ini apaan? Gua masih punya harga diri yang tinggi dan tingkat ke elitan yang super.. masa iya gua nyipet (baca : Nyolong) uang orang sampe segitunya," tangkis Itachi panjang.

Maaf untuk Itachi FC, mungkin anda-anda yang membaca kalimat Itachi barusan merasa sakit perut mendadak. Mohon di maklum karena fic ini mengandung konten OOC yang super PARAH.

"Terus…? Emangnya orangtua Hinata nitipin tuh uang buat apaan?"

"Beliau bilang sih… katanya untuk biaya perbaikan sang anak,"

"Biaya… perbaikan?" Itachi ngangguk pelan.

"Per.. baikan? Ortunya Hinata beneran ngomong itu? Bukan lo hiperbola-in?" Itachi ngangguk untuk pertanyaan pertama, dan geleng untuk pertanyaan kedua.

"Udah ah, gua lagi males debat.. lo cari satu baju, gua juga cari satu. Dah, mencar sono yang jauh," Itachi mendorong Adiknya sampe nyungsep *ralat* sampai terpental sejauh mungkin dari dirinya.

'_Ck… gua udah kena siksaan mental dan fisik nih..'_ gumam Sasuke dalam batin sambil ngelus-elus pipinya yang menjadi alas untuk serangan mantap dari Itachi.

**oOo**

"Ah, gua sama sekali nggak ngerti baju cewek tuh kayak gimana!"

Dari tadi Sasuke cuman muter-muterin butik. Kadang-kadang menggeser baju nggak jelas. Lalu, ia juga suka terdiam mendadak memperhatikan sebuah baju. Reaksi dan tanggapannya pun berbeda-beda,

'Terlalu kampungan'

'Terlalu jebot' ( Jebot = Jadul )

'Terlalu dewasa'

'Terlalu anak-anak'

'Apaan nih baju! Terlalu Terbuka!' tentu saja kalimat ini terlontar ketika Sasuke menemukan sebuah baju transparan yang hanya menutupi bagian dada dan kemaluan saja.

Sebenernya ini butik ato tempat jualan cosplay?

'Ini…'

Mata Sasuke terhenti pada sebuah baju terusan selutut dengan perpaduan warna seperti salju. Di bagian dada dan ujung roknya, memiliki motif berlipat-lipat. Juga, ada tali yang berfungsi mengikat di belakang leher. Dan kebetulan sekali, Sasuke menemukan sepatu sandal yang motifnya sepadan dengan baju yang di pilihnya tadi. Sepatu sandal tersebut tingginya kira-kira satu senti, dan ada hiasan bunga yang mempunyai warna yang sama dengan baju yang di pilihkannya.

"Wah Sas, kontras sekali dengan baju yang gua pilih,"

Itachi sebaliknya. Gaun yang dipilihnya berwarna hitam pekat. Dan ada hiasan sebuah bunga di bagian kanan dada. Selain itu bahan gaun yang di pilih Itachi berbahan jatuh sehingga lekukan tubuh si pemakai gaun dapat terbentuk. Selain itu, Itachi juga sudah memilihkan beberapa aksesoris tambahan pendukung baju pilihannya.

"Maksud banget nih baju," lirik Sasuke dengan nista.

"Biarin. Lo sendiri, beliin dia sendal sepatu segala,"

"Bodo'. kan biar matching sama baju terusannya,"

"Ah.. terserah.. uang dari bonyok Hinata juga masih banyak ini," sahut Itachi sambil nyengir. Bujuk? Emang nominal pastinya berapa?

Sasuke mangap sendiri,

"Yaudah, tadi baju yang lo pilih mana? Gua mau bawa ke tempat mbak-mbak pemilik salon tadi–" ucapan Itachi terpotong,

"Tunggu," Sasuke menjambak lengan baju kakaknya, "Masih ada tambahan Dress Coat buat dia," sebuah jaket sepanjang lutut lebih dengan warna biru muda di berikan kepada Itachi.

"Hm.. terserah," cowok rambut hitam panjang itu mengambil jaket yang di berikan oleh Sasuke. kemudian ia pergi ke salon di sebelah butik. Di ikuti oleh Sasuke, yang ternyata lebih memilih untuk nunggu di kursi tunggu di depan Salon daripada masuk.

Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian Itachi keluar dengan seorang gadis,

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Hah? Lo nggak sadar? Ini Hinata…"

Sasuke kena serangan jantung mendadak. Berdo'a lah wahai Sasuke FC, semoga Fuun tidak membuat adegan Sasuke nosebleed dengan parah.

"H-Hinata? Kok.. K-kok, rambutnya tapi–"

"Itu wig goblok.. jangan kampungan deh,"

BUGH

tinjuan maut hinggap di ubun-ubun Itachi, "Ugh, Kalo dipikir-pikir Sasuke cuman manis pas umur satu tahun," Itachi ngedumel. yang di omongin malah sibuk merhatiin Hinata,

'_Baju yang gua pilih di pake Hinata..' _batin Sasuke nari hip-hop.

Well, kalau di deskripsiin gimana 'rupa' Hinata saat ini, ia menggunakan wig lurus sepinggang berwarna biru gelap dan tentunya, gaun plus dress coat pilihan Sasuke.

"A-aku pikir, dress hitam yang di kasih Itachi-kun nggak sesuai dengan musim hujan saat ini.. begitu," Itachi manggut-manggut,

"Betul juga," bodohnya, ia baru sadar kalau saat ini sedang musim hujan. Padahal, sakit gara-gara kehujanan aja baru kemaren. Memori jangka pendek Itachi benar-benar luarbinasa.

"Sas?" Itachi manggil-manggil Sasuke saat mengetahui adik 'kesayangannya' itu tengah terdiam di suatu sudut.

"Eh? Sasuke..? kau kenapa?" Hinata menghampirinya dan.. coba tebak, badai datang.

"B-Bodoh! Jangan hadapkan wajah jelekmu kepadaku!" batu kerikil menimpa dahi putih Hinata.

"Aduh! Kau itu beneran nggak ada manis-manisnya ya!" Sasuke cuman memalingkan wajahnya saat mengetahui reaksi Hinata yang marah.

'_Sial! Dia malah kelihatan seratus kali lipat lebih cantik dari yang biasanya! Hinata sialan!' _tidak perlu ditanya suara batin ini milik siapa.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo lekas pergi. aku lapar," Itachi menggaet tangan Hinata dan membiarkan bocah bernama Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang seperti babu. Aduh.. kasian.

**oOo**

sang Uchiha tertua kembali membawa mobilnya ke suatu tempat. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah restoran _Fancy_ ternama yang konon katanya memiliki menu-menu termewah plus termahal di Konoha.

"Hei Itachi! Lo kira ini warteg apa! Jangan masuk ke restoran berbintang kayak gini!" Sasuke panik, melihat restoran di depannya. Apalagi, sudah ada dua orang pelayan yang menyambutnya di depan pintu restoran.

"Kau nggak usah khawatir… tempat ini udah ada di daftar jalan-jalan nona Hyuuga. Lagian, sisa uangnya masih banyak kok. Tenang saja," cengiran Itachi semakin membuat Sasuke depresi. Gila aja tuh duit, nggak ludes-ludes dari tadi.

'_Seandainya gua tau berapa jumlah uang yang dipegang Itachi saat ini' _Sasuke gigit jari. Kenapa nggak dia duluan aja yang lahir sebelum Itachi. Kan pasti tuh uang sekarang ada di tangannya.

"Pesan yang mana tuan?" seorang pelayan menyapa mereka bertiga sembari memberikan daftar menu Restoran tersebut. Dan, tidak perlu di jelaskan lagi berapa harga sepiring makanannya. Yang pasti kata 'Mahal' sangat tepat untuk mendeskripsikan harga-harga tersebut.

"Sesuai dengan ucapan di telepon tadi," sahut Itachi sambil menjentikkan jari. Berasa superseleb dia.

"Baik tuan,"

Ada jeda sesaat ketika sang pelayan pergi. Keadaan di meja 8 tempat mereka duduk terasa hening. Sasuke bingung mau ngomong apa sama kakaknya. Hinata juga sama-sama bingung, nggak ngerti situasi maksudnya. Sementara Itachi lagi males ngomong. Komplit deh, trio bisu SasuHinaIta tercipta.

Lima menit berlalu, meja makan mereka telah di penuhi oleh berpiring-piring makanan kelas satu spesial kota Konoha. Sasuke makan dengan hati-hati. Siapa tahu, mendadak duit Itachi ilang dan dia nggak bisa bayar. Saat itu, Itachi nggak bisa maksa Sasuke buat patungan karena yang makan paling banyak adalah Itachi. Jenius.

"Sas, nggak nafsu makan?" tanya Itachi pelan. Sasuke cuman menyiratkan pandangan 'iya' nya.

"Yah, sayang… padahal makanannya masih banyak," dengus Itachi kecewa.

'_Salah sendiri lo mesennya kebanyakan!' _Sasuke gregetan sendiri dalam batinnya.

"Mbak, mbak," Itachi manggil seorang maid yang kebetulan lewat, "Tolong di bungkusin ya makanannya,"

GUBRAK!

Itachi polos amat seeeh! Dikirain ini warteg di pinggir jalan apa?

"Eh?" si pelayan cuman bengong nggak jelas. Apalagi, Itachi manggil dia 'mbak' tadi. emangnya pelayan resto bintang lima ini apaan? Sekalian aja panggil 'Mas' buat pelayan cowoknya.

"Bukan! Maksud kami, kami minta Bill nya," Sasuke mengganti topik secepat kilat. Ampun deh, punya abang yang malu-maluin kayak Itachi.

"Apaan sih Sas.. emangnya lo mau makanan yang sepiringnya lima puluh ribu yen ini melayang di tempat sampah!" bisik Itachi dengan urat-uratnya.

"Ugh," bener juga. Sasuke sadar kalau harga sepiringnya aja udah bisa beli tiga setelan baju keren.

Akhirnya keputusan bulat untuk membungkus makanan sisa ataupun yang belum tersentuh itu jadi juga. Dan Itachi mendapat gelar pemegang rekor sebagai pelanggan pertama yang meminta makanannya di bungkus pake daun lontar di restoran bintang lima. Tepuk tangannya sodara-sodara.

**oOo**

Mobil Itachi kembali berjalan. Mereka tiba di sebuah taman. Hanya sebuah taman kecil, namun begitu cantik dengan pemandangan lampu jalan yang menerangi tiap sudutnya.

"Kita sampai di tempat tujuan,"

"HAH?" Sasuke pengen ngakak sambil nangis jejeritan di dalam batinnya. Taman yang di tuju mereka bahkan jaraknya hanya seratus meter dari gedung sekolahan!

"Jadi selama inii–" Sasuke mendramatisir keadaan dengan gaya syok ala komik-komik komedi.

"Haha," Itachi tertawa puas melihat ekspresi adiknya yang udah lecek kayak duit seratus ribuan di got.

"Sebenarnya, uhuk.. kita mau apa di sini?" Hinata menyela pembicaraan sejenak. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, meskipun Uchiha bersaudara tidak menyadarinya. Tentu saja, karena mereka pikir wajah pucat itu hasil dari make-up tadi di salon.

"Kita main di sini," Itachi duduk di ayunan. Kemudian wajahnya tertunduk dengan sebuah senyuman, "Rasanya tenang ya.. taman ini terasa hening,"

Hinata terhenyuh dengan suasana yang tercipta di taman saat itu. Sementara Sasuke cuman duduk di bangku taman dengan tampang masa bodo' nya.

"S-Sebenarnya.. Itachi.." gadis lavender itu mendekati orang yang namanya di sebut. Wajahnya agak memerah. Campuran antara rasa gugup dan demam yang semakin lama semakin terasa.

Sasuke memperhatikan Kakaknya Itachi dan Hinata dengan seksama. Pandangannya terlihat sangat tajam, dan wajahnya begitu serius. Seperti melihat sesuatu yang paling tidak di inginkannya.

"B-Bagaimana jika… ternyata aku.. m-menyukai… I-Itachi-kun.." Hinata mengalahkan seekor kepiting rebus. Itachi terlihat kaget, namun wajahnya kembali mengendur dengan senyuman hangat,

"Ini hanya perumpamaan atau, itu adalah hal yang benar-benar terjadi saat ini," cowok itu mengelus kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Wajah gadis bermata bak mutiara tersebut semakin memerah.

"S-Sepertinya… ini bukan perumpamaan…"

Sasuke langsung jatuh 'mental. Rasanya seperti ada 'sesuatu' yang melubangi hatinya. Melihat orang yang di sukai menyatakan perasaannya pada orang lain terasa begitu menyakitkan.

'_Tidak… mungkin' _sekarang ia sedikit mengerti, bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat di tolak olehnya dulu.

Sasuke kalah.

Sasuke benar-benar kalah.

tapi ia tidak ingin menyerah semudah itu. Selama masih ada jalur hijau baginya. Meskipun saat ini Itachi memberikan pandangan kemenangannya. Ia tidak peduli. Masih ada satu hal lain yang belum Sasuke lakukan. Ia belum menyatakan perasaannya.

Belum.

Dan dari sini, segala hal akan berubah.

"HINATA!" cowok itu berlari mendekat.

sang Lavender cukup kaget dengan suara besar Sasuke yang lumayan kencang. Ia hanya menoleh, dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi siapapun aku, seberapa banyak orang yang menganggapku cowok dingin atau apa. Aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku… aku sangat peduli saat mendengar ucapanmu yang barusan. Aku terlalu peduli. Aku tidak suka saat kau melihat Itachi dengan pandangan berartimu. Aku SANGAT tidak menyukainya. Kalau, ternyata kau memang mempunyai perasaan seperti 'itu' kepada Itachi. Aku punya seratus kali dari perasaan tersebut padamu," entah kenapa, di balik rasa puas Sasuke, tersimpan rasa malu yang sangat luarbiasa karena bisa-bisanya Uchiha nembak seorang cewek secara gamblang.

Pernyataan cinta terhapus dengan pernyataan cinta yang lain. Itachi juga ikut ambil bagiannya,

"Boleh ku jawab pernyataan Hinata terlebih dahulu?" senyuman menyebalkan (menurut Sasuke) dari Itachi memecah keheningan yang tercipta setelah adiknya Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar kalimat yang intinya merupakan 'aku-suka-kamu'

Apakah jawaban Itachi dapat di tebak dengan mudah? Kini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga mulutnya terbuka untuk menyampaikan sepatah kata.

"Jawabanku.. maaf,"

Bola mata Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama melebar.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di sini karena nggak enak dengan Sasuke. akan ku kirim mail nanti," cowok berambut hitam panjang itu mengecup pipi Hinata. Seperti biasa, Blushing lagi. Dan Sasuke semakin ingin menjerit tangis di dalam batinnya. Entah hal apa yang masih bisa membuatnya ngotot dan percaya bahwa ada mukjizat yang bisa mengubah perasaan Hinata saat ini.

"Sas, urus dulu masalahmu tadi dengan Hinata… ku tinggalkan kalian berdua ya," Itachi berlalu, membawa pergi dirinya dari taman belakang sekolah. Sasuke yakin, kakaknya sudah menyimpan jawaban 'iya' nya untuk nanti. Sedikit perasaan khawatir dan sakit hati mulai terbesit di dadanya.

"A-Ano Sasuke.. aku tidak bisa menerimamu," kegelapan mengisi pandangan kosongnya. Sasuke terlihat pasrah, tapi hatinya tidak mau menyerah,

"Baiklah…" Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menahan emosi yang nyaris saja mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, "Seandainya nanti kau jadian dengan kakakku, aku tetap tidak akan menggeser posisimu dari perasaanku Hinata," wajah Sasuke tertunduk.

"Maaf…"

"Ayo pulang,"

Hembusan angin yang dingin menemani kedua insan yang saling menjaga jaraknya selama perjalanan. Hinata mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan tertatih-tatih. Pandangannya terasa berat sekali. Emosinya menjadi campur aduk. Ia memanggil Itachi dengan embel-embel 'kun' karena ia pikir orang yang di sukainya pasti Itachi. Tapi, saat melihat wajah kecewa dari Sasuke, entah kenapa batinnya mulai merasa labil. Ia bingung.

"Sasuke.. t-tunggu,"

"…."

"S-Sasuke.. jangan cepat-cepat,"

"…."

"Sas-uhuk! Sasuke.."

Cowok yang di panggil itu berhenti. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah belakang. Dan dilihatnya Hinata yang telah terduduk di aspal beku yang dingin. Pandangan acuh nya berubah drastis menjadi pancaran kekhawatiran,

"Hinata!" cowok itu berlari menghampiri,

"Kau tak apa? Kenapa dress coat-mu tidak di ikat kencang! Sudah tau cuaca sedang dingin saat ini!" Sasuke mengencangkan ikatan jaket Hinata sedikit lebih erat. Hal ini membuat tubuh Hinata yang kedinginan perlahan menghangat, "Dan pegang tanganku," kemudian cowok itu menariknya untuk berdiri. Hinata terdiam dalam bisunya malam, membiarkan segala perintah Sasuke terlaksana dengan baik.

"Terimakasih,"

"Hm.. kau merasa baikan?" Hinata mengangguk pelan,

"Ya… terasa hangat,"

Sasuke semakin mempererat pegangan tangannya.

"Saat pulang nanti kau harus di kompres dengan air hangat,"

"Ya,"

**oOo**

Satu hari terlewat.

Seorang gadis tengah duduk di pinggir sungai dekat rumahnya. Bukannya tanpa alasan ia pergi kemari. Ada seseorang yang memintanya untuk menunggu di dekat sungai tersebut. Rambut birunya berlambaian. Hinata masih membisu di tengah gemericik air sungai yang mengalir.

"Hei," suara yang sangat familiar ini mengundang kepalanya untuk menoleh.

"Sasuke…"

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," cowok itu duduk di samping Hinata persis. Rambut mencuatnya tidak berubah samasekali. Hanya ekspresi wajahnya saja yang terlihat seperti putus asa itu muncul di permukaan.

"Tidak apa.." cewek itu tersenyum lembut.

"Oh.." dan Sasuke, membalasnya dengan sedatar mungkin. Meskipun, saat ini Hatinya sedang gemetaran.

Sejalur angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan dan rumput di sekitar sungai. Saat itu Hinata menoleh kepada sang Uchiha dengan rambut yang masih asik berterbangan di udara,

"Hei, Kau mau tahu, Itachi menjawab apa atas pernyataanku?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Ya. Meskipun aku yakin jawabannya pasti 'ya," Hinata menoleh cepat,

"Kau bilang jawabannya 'iya'?"

"Memang jawabannya itu kan?" pandangan Sasuke terlihat sedikit aneh. Sementara Hinata menggeleng pasti,

"Itachi mengucapkan kebalikan dari jawabanmu tadi," wajah Hinata tenggelam dalam kekecewaan, "Aku di tolak Sasuke,"

"A-Apa?"

"Aku ditolak,"

'_Mustahil!'_

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Itachi saat ini.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : **Halah.. kenapa malah jadi tolak-tolakan gini? *wajah kacang modeON* Saia memang demen mempersulit suatu permasalahan, hehehe! *Huu! Muluk!* Tenang.. tenang… chapter sepuluh akan di ungkap nanti xDD Oh iya! Maaf, kemarin fic saya ada typo dan embel-embelnya. Sebenernya udah fix banget itu fic waktu mau di upload. Tapi entah kenapa, begitu di publish, ada beberapa kata yang kepotong. Huhuhu! Soalnya kemaren buru-buru, jadi nggak sempet meriksain ulang dulu sebelum di publish. Untunglah ada yang sempat ngasi tau, jadi terharu *HALAH..!*

**Just Like Usual,**

**Thank you for everything~!**

**Sudah lumayan jauh juga nih Fic *menurut saya* hayhayhay! *menggosok hidung***


	10. Revealed

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Last chapter**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/Comedy**

**Summary : Awal dari kedua bunga yang menjadi satu. Sasuke dan Hinata, Konklusi dari Never Ending Love… **

**.**

**.**

"Kau bilang jawabannya 'iya'?"

"Memang jawabannya itu kan?" pandangan Sasuke terlihat sedikit aneh. Sementara Hinata menggeleng pasti,

"Itachi mengucapkan kebalikan dari jawabanmu tadi," wajah Hinata tenggelam dalam kekecewaan, "Aku di tolak Sasuke,"

"A-Apa?"

"Aku ditolak,"

'_Mustahil!'_

Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Itachi saat ini.

.

.

**Page Ten**

**Revealed**

**:Flashback On:**

Sebuah ponsel berbentuk clamshell berwarna keunguan berdering di saku jaket Hinata. Gadis itu tengah berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat di malam yang kelihatannya sangat dingin karena butiran salju kini mulai turun menghiasi bumi.

"Hinata, maaf menunggu lama," seorang cowok paruh baya dengan rambut setengah panjang diikatnya berlari mendekati gadis berkulit putih bagaikan salju yang turun malam itu.

"Ada apa, memintaku datang ke taman kota malam-malam?"

Cowok di hadapannya sontak tersenyum, kemudian mendekati posisi Hinata,

"Mau membalas pernyataanmu," degup jantung Hinata mulai terasa lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Ia menjadi gugup,

"J-Jadi?"

Senyuman Itachi berubah menjadi sebuah gelengan. Hinata kaget setengah mati,

"Maaf… aku tidak bisa," cowok itu kemudian mengelus-elus kepala Hinata, "Sepertinya kita lebih cocok jadi adik-kakak," tak lepas, cowok itu masih tersenyum manis untuk gadis berjaket biru hadiah dari Sasuke yang sebenarnya berasal dari uang sang Hyuuga juga.

Hinata sempat terdiam, hening sejenak. Sepertinya ia kelihatan bingung harus membalas apa. Namun, sepatah kata akhirnya dilontarkan,

"Baiklah.." cewek itu menunduk dengan semburat merahnya, "Kupikir juga begitu," kemudian wajahnya mengadah dengan sebuah senyuman cerah yang kini memberikan warna kelabu bagi isi hati Itachi.

Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, Itachi mengajak cewek itu kembali pulang dan ia terus menyimpan perasaan galaunya sendirian. Sepertinya ada yang sedang menyesal…

**:Flashback Off:**

"Kira-kira.. begitu," cewek itu mengakhiri cerita singkatnya semalam. Sang gagak hanya diam terpaku, mencerna setiap kalimat yang di lontarkan oleh Hinata dengan sebaik mungkin. Siapa tahu saja telinganya sedang mengalami gangguan teknis, namun nyatanya setelah di klarifikasi sebanyak 20 kali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, akhirnya Sasuke sadar kalau Itachi menolak Hinata.

"Hm, begitu," sang pangeran salju hanya bersikap se-Cool mungkin. Meskipun saat ini batinnya telah mati kegirangan tanpa mempedulikan wajah cengok di depannya yang sedang memperhatikan wajah aneh Sasuke saat ini.

"Sas, kenapa diam?" jentikan jemari lembut milik Hinata membuatnya kembali sadar dan gagal melancarkan serangan bengong-face ala Patrick starfish.

"Y-ya? Maaf, aku sedang banyak pikiran," ucapnya asbun *Asal Bunyi*

"Hah? Memangnya kau kenapa?" tanya gadis itu masih dalam kepolosannya. Sasuke muter otak bentar. Mencari-cari kalimat yang cocok untuk di ucapkannya,

"Kemarin.. ada seorang cewek idiot yang menolakku," sekejap cowok itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengutarakan kalimat memalukan ini dengan wajah yang memerah. Hinata hanya terbelalak,

"Hah? Siapa? Siapa? Aku kenal nggak?"

DUAAKKH!

Penyakit memori jangka pendeknya Hinata kambuh lagi. Sasuke cuman kembali duduk di rerumputan dengan wajah di tekuk.

"Kau tidak perlu mencarinya jauh-jauh.. dia ada di sini," sambil bertopang pipi, Sasuke menjawabnya dengan suara yang jelas. Hinata sempat celingak-celinguk sebentar, dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa yang berada di dekat sungai hanya mereka berdua.

"E-eh? Aku ya?" tanyanya polos sambil menggosok belakang kepalanya. Sebuah tamparan dengan buntut ikan mendarat mulus di pipi Hinata,

"Dasar Idiot! Masa tidak sadar sih!" urat-urat Sasuke kembali muncul di permukaan. Tau gak? Sifat polos Hinata bener-bener bikin cowok berambut pantat hewan berjengger itu kepengen nyium gadis di depannya saat ini. Mati-matian Sasuke menahannya.

"M-Maaf.. aku benar-benar lupa total karena waktu itu lagi sakit.. hehe," tampang tidak berdosa lagi-lagi muncul di wajah Hinata. Sasuke bener-bener _stuck_, kalau harus berurusan dengan cewek yang satu ini.

"Terus, soal Itachi bagaimana?" sang raven mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Entahlah.."

"Entahlah?" cowok itu mengulang perkataan Hinata dengan maksud bertanya,

"Aku bingung.. kenapa tidak sakit hati ya…? Padahal, Itachi baru saja menolakku,"

"Kok bisa?"

"Aku tidak tahu… pikiranku terasa ngambang.. Sas,"

Hening sejenak.

Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut indigo Hinata bahkan membuat baju terusannya berlambai dengan lihai. Sementara Sasuke masih memikirkan kata-kata Hinata. Mungkinkah gadis itu tertlalu patah hati, atau.. ada hal lain yang mengganggunya? Rasanya, alasan seperti 'tidak patah hati' itu terdengar janggal.

"Maksudmu apa tidak Pa-"

"Anginnya kencang sekali.. sebaiknya kita pulang,"

Ucapan Sasuke di potong cepat oleh Hinata. Sepertinya, gadis itu tidak ingin banyak berbicara saat ini. Otomatis, mereka berdua pulang di tengah kebisuan. Menyusuri aspal dingin yang sepertinya mulai di pijaki oleh berbutir-butir Salju. Musim dingin mulai datang di kota Konoha.

**oOo**

"Aku pulang!" seruan yang kompak terdengar di depan ambang pintu rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Sasuke dan Hinata melewati ruang tamu dan menemukan seorang Itachi tengah terduduk santai di depan TV channel Movie sambil mengunyah kacang.

"Ah, kalian berdua sudah pulang," sapanya normal seperti biasa. Ada yang aneh di rumah ini. Tiga-tiganya seperti saling berpura-pura satu sama lain, meskipun salah satu di antara mereka ada yang panas dan muak dengan kepura-puraan itu.

"A-Aku mau masak dulu," Hinata angkat suara.

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?" tanya cowok berambut mencuat kebelakang itu sontak. Rasanya aneh mendengar Hinata berbicara seperti itu. Rasanya, Hinata seperti ingin keluar dari situasi canggung seperti ini.

"Eeh.. oh iya," cewek itu hanya tertunduk dengan senyum terpaksanya, "Mm… kalau begitu kubuatkan teh dulu ya,"

Hinata berlalu dengan wajahnya yang janggal. Di ruang tamu kini hanya tinggal Uchiha bersaudara saja.

Itachi tidak menghiraukan keadaan adiknya sama sekali. Matanya terlalu terpusat pada layar televisi yang nyatanya sedang menayangkan film horor terbaik se-Konoha. Dan Itachi menontonnya tanpa ekspresi was-was sedikitpun. Pandangannya terlihat kosong, meskipun arahnya menuju ke layar TV namun Itachi bagaikan melihat hal lain yang lebih mengecewakan.

Tidak melakukan kontak mata hanya berupa pelarian bagi cowok tertua itu. Hingga membuat sebuah tamparan melesat tajam menyakiti pipinya,

"Apa maksudmu menolak Hinata?" tanya Sasuke sinis. Ia tidak suka dengan kondisi 'berpura-pura' nya Itachi. Sasuke paham betul kalau watak kakaknya, tidak mungkin terlihat pendiam dan cenderung mengalihkan pandangan seperti ini, "Kalau kau membenciku bilang saja!" Sasuke nyaris saja menampar untuk yang kedua kalinya namun, tangan cowok itu ditangkap cepat oleh Itachi.

"Kau dungu ya.. tentu saja aku tidak membencimu," Itachi mulai mengatur nafasnya, "Hah.. memangnya kau kenapa, tiba-tiba menamparku?"

"Jujur saja Itachi. Sebenarnya kau menyukai Hinata kan?" sang kakak mengangguk dalam kebisuan. Sementara Hinata yang baru saja mau kembali dari dapur tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk mencuri dengar diam-diam di balik tembok yang membatasi ruang tamu dan dapur.

'_Itachi dan Sasuke.. sedang membicarakan apa?'_

"Kau mengalah padaku? Kau meremehkanku? Kau pikir aku akan membencimu kalau kau jadian dengan Hinata?" seujung garis senyuman mengembang di bibir sang kakak dalam wajah yang tertutupi oleh poni-poninya yang agak berantakan sehabis insiden tamparan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan lho… Sasuke," Itachi memutus ucapannya sejenak, "Tau nggak? Aku hanya pura-pura menolaknya. Sebenarnya sih, cuman ingin tahu apakah Hinata akan sangat kecewa atau tidak, ternyata… dugaanku tepat. Dia malah tersenyum,"

"Ha? Pura-pura? Terus, kau mau memberitahu Hinata yang sebenarnya?" Itachi menarik poni-poninya ke belakang. Masih dalam wajah tersenyumnya, hanya saja yang kali ini terlalu berat untuk di artikan,

"Sepertinya tidak perlu.. toh, Hinata kelihatannya juga salahpaham dengan perasaannya sendiri,"

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke semakin bingung dengan pola pikiran Itachi saat ini. Terlalu… berbelit-belit!

"Kau tahu kan, dulu Hinata pernah menyukai Sakura. Kupikir, dugaan tersebut salah. Malah, Hinata lebih kelihatan mengagumi gadis pink itu ketimbang menyukainya. Yah, Hinata kan memang lamban untuk mengerti, dan dia, menafsirkan segala perasaan yang berhubungan tertarik menjadi rasa suka. Kupikir, ia tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya dia hanya mengagumiku sebagai seorang kakak tertua. Itu saja,"

"Itu kan cuman pernyataan sepihakmu. Lagipula, bukankah kau bilang tadi bahwa kau menyukai Hinata? Kenapa harus menolaknya?"

"Aku tidak mau kalau suatu saat nanti Hinata sadar dengan perasaannya sendiri dan kemudian mencampakkanku. Dan aku tidak mau pengalaman seperti itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya," Itachi menghembuskan nafas panjangnya, "Kukira aku bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku sedikit demi sedikit tapi, sepertinya tidak mungkin kalau ada orang sepertimu di sampingnya,"

"HAH?" Sasuke sedikit deg-degan mendengar pernyataan Itachi, "Maksudmu.. dia.."

"Ya, kupikir, Hinata menyukaimu… aku berani mengatakan ini karena pandangan matanya terlihat berbeda saat sedang melihatmu. Selain itu, dia juga tidak menyembunyikan sifat aslinya kan? Kau benar-benar membuatku iri Sas,"bola mata Itachi mendadak mengecil dengan guratan wajah yang mengatakan 'Aku gagal'. Sementara Sasuke mati-matian menyembunyikan semburat merah yang nyaris saja nampak di wajah dinginnya. Tentu saja, ia tidak mungkin bergembira ria di atas perasaan kakaknya saat ini.

"Hm.. teorimu lah yang salah. Hinata menolakku kemarin–"

"Ya jelas saja. Kau menembaknya di saat yang nggak tepat," balas Itachi memotong pembicaraan.

"Aa.. kalau begitu–" Sasuke mati kutu,

Ada jeda sejenak.

"Ekspresimu jangan begitu dong.. kenapa tidak kita tanya saja dengan Hinata sekarang? Dia sedang menguping pembicaraan kita sejak tadi," yang namanya kesebut langsung berdegup kencang sekali sementara Sasuke kaget karena tidak menyadarinya.

"Hah! Hinata?" cowok raven itu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ruang dapur tepat di mana Hinata bersembunyi di balik temboknya. Gadis itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan langkah yang hati-hati.

"M-Maaf! Aku tidak ingin m-mengganggu pembicaraan kalian j-jadi aku menunggu–" gadis bermata lavender itu mendadak terbata-bata. Wajar saja, karena hal yang dibicarakan oleh kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu menyangkut dirinya sendiri.

"K-kalau seandainya m-memang benar aku cu-cuman mengagumi Itachi-nii, Ee.. Ta-tapi… aku juga, T-tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku k-kepada S-S-Sasuke," ia mulai memainkan jemarinya. Hinata berubah menjadi gadis yang paling pemalu sedunia. "I-Itu.." sang lavender menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bingung, harus mengucapkan kalimat apa lagi di depan para Uchiha. Itachi memberikan sebuah isyarat lewat pandangannya kepada Sasuke. dengan maksud agar sang adik bodohnya itu membalas sedikit perkataan Hinata,

"Bisa-bisanya kau.. hanya dalam waktu yang singkat, menghancurkan hidupku," wajah Sasuke kelihatan serius. Sang kakak malah menepuk dahinya dan Hinata memperhatikan dengan wajah yang kaget,

"M-Maaf," balasnya polos, tidak mengerti apa maksud tersirat dalam kalimat Sasuke.

"Kalau kau selalu bersamaku.. tuhan pasti mentakdirkan hidupku untuk mati di setiap pagi," apakah ini bisa di sebut sebagai syair atau keluhan yang hiperbola?

Kening Hinata mengkerut. Sedangkan Itachi pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan maksud memberi waktu.

"Ternyata adikku tidak bisa di tandingi," desis Itachi pelan hingga tak terdengar oleh orang yang namanya di sebut tadi. Senyumannya yang terakhir kali terlihat ringan seperti menghilangnya beban yang selama ini dirasakannya, "Maksudnya dalam hal kebodohan.. hihihi!"

**oOo**

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?" cewek bermata kelabu itu kembali memerah. Bibirnya terasa berat untuk di gerakkan. Alhasil, kepalanya lah yang bergerak mengangguk perlahan.

"Kalau aku menciummu, apakah kau akan membiarkanku.. atau mengelak?" seringai bak setan muncul kembali di ujung bibir Uchiha Sasuke, seperti sewajarnya. Perlahan tubuh tegapnya bergerak mendekat, membiarkan hawa panas mengitari sekeliling mereka.

"S-Sasuke.. Aa-a.. t-tunggu–"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu,"

HAP

Si raja mesum kembali beraksi.

Dalam sekejap, kedua bibir mereka saling menyatu dan tercampur. Menjalarkan rasa hangat diantara nafas-nafasnya.

"S-Sasu–ke–" Hinata tersengal-sengal setelah bibirnya terlepas dari lahapnya tangkapan si bibir beku yang hangat. Blushing kembali mendominasi wajah Hinata,

"Kau tidak mengelak, eh.. nona Hyuuga?" jemari Sasuke menyentuh ujung bibir basah milik sang Lavender dengan lembut. Hinata semakin deg-degan. Dan, benar-benar terasa jelas sekali bagaimana rasanya.

"Itu kare-na…," akhirnya sang gadis berambut biru itu mengutarakannya, "T-ternyata, aku menyukai-mu," Sasuke memeluknya dengan spontan,

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga…" di bekapnya Hinata dengan erat, hingga membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan.

"Sasuke.. S-sakit,"

"Biarin," jawabnya singkat, "Aku harap, memarnya membekas di tubuhmu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi kepada siapapun,"

"K-kalimat itu… m-maksudnya… l-la-lamaran?"

.

.

HAH?

Sasuke buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya, dan melihat seperti apa ekspresi Hinata saat itu. Dan, wajah yang diharapkan oleh Sasuke lah yang muncul, wajah bahagia Hinata, wajah meronanya.

"Terserah kau mau mengartikannya bagaimana. Aku tidak keberatan,"

Sebuah ciuman terbentuk lagi sebagai simbol atas peresmian mereka. Seorang gadis baik-baik bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang raja mesum? Sekarang jangan heran lagi.

"Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku menyukai cewek lemot ya?"

_Ada yang mengaduh.._

"Harusnya aku yang heran, kenapa bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta dengan setan mesum?"

_ada yang dahinya berurat-urat,_

"Aku tidak mesum!"

"Kau iya,"

_Ada yang mengelak dan menuduh,_

"Setidaknya aku tidak pernah mengintip cewek mandi ataupun membaca majalah porno!"

"Tapi kalau nonton Anime hentai pasti pernah. Mengaku saja!" cewek di sampingnya melirik dengan nista,

"Ugh! Cuman satu kali kok,"

_Ada yang jujur,_

"Tuh kan!"

"Kenapa? Aku kan cowok, wajar saja pernah melihatnya sekali? Jangan-jangan.. kau seorang _otaku_?"

"Eee…E-ee,"

_Ada yang tertangkap basah,_

"Ayo buat perjanjian!"

"A-apa?"

"Kalau kau ketahuan menyimpan barang-barang yang aneh, hukumannya kucium,"

"Hah!"

_Ada seringai nakal,_

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan dugaanku benar kalau kau seorang _otaku_?"

"K-kalau begitu, kau juga tidak boleh nonton video hentai atau k-kukunci di luar rumah!"

"Setuju. Lagipula, aku lebih suka 'melakukannya' dari pada sekedar melihat,"

_Ada semburat merah di atas seringai,_

"Dasar! Erooo!"

DUAKH

_Ada yang dipukul,_

"Ugh.. aku kan cuman becanda… kau ini samasekali tidak manis ya, Hinata,"

"Sudah sana! Kembali ke kamarmu, Sasuke!"

_Premis 1 : Ada Hinata _

_Premis 2 : Ada Sasuke,_

_Konklusinya adalah,_

_Never ending Love_

_._

_._

**TAMAT**

**A/N : Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Karena tugas sekolah yang numpuk, terpaksa HOH di tamatkan. Huhuhu! Kalau ada liburan lagi, mungkin saia bakal bikin SasuHina lagi dalam cerita yang baru. *ngacungin jempol ala Lee* si Itachi, maksa banget perannya. Tapi… biarlah. Sampai akhir, yayangku tetap muncul~ *ditojos Itachi FC***

**Yosh~!**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah membaca, meriview, mengalert, dan mem-fave**

**Love you All~!**

**Sayonara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Special**

**The Blossom Story**

**(Sakura POV)**

Liburan musim panas yang menjengkelkan, tentu saja aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu liburku di rumah, mengipas-ngipas layaknya seorang pemalas yang kurang kerjaan. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menambah pengalamanku dengan bekerja di restoran 'Hawaii Sense' yang hanya buka di musim panas dekat pantai Konoha. Itu karena, PR musim panasku sudah selesai dan aku jadi nganggur. Daripada disuruh-suruh oleh ibu yang tidak ada upahnya, lebih baik aku bekerja. Hehe..!

Restoran pinggir pantai itu kelihatan sederhana namun, dekorasi yang seolah-olah bagaikan di hawaii itu benar-benar membuatku serasa liburan juga. Ditambah lagi, banyak pelayan-pelayan keren yang sepertinya bisa menjadi target baru untukku setelah Sasuke menolakku dan jadian dengan Hinata.

"Selamat siang!" aku memasuki restoran itu, dan langsung menanyai salah seorang pelayan berambut merah yang cukup keren di sana tentang pemilik restoran ini. Ternyata sang pemilik sedang bermain di pantai. Apakah kata bermain tidak terlalu kekanak-kanakkan untuk seukuran pria yang sudah bekerja? Mungkin, ada pertemuan. Yah, itu sih menurutku.

"Memangnya ada apa kau ingin menemui pemilik restoran ini?"

"Eh? I-itu.. aku mau melamar pekerjaan di sini," balasku hati-hati. Siapa tahu, cara berbicara juga di jadikan tolok ukur dalam penerimaan pekerja baru.

"Hm.. begitu," orang itu memperhatikan sekeliling tubuhku. Sepertinya, dia kelihatan sedang menilai, tapi dengan cara yang aneh!

"Kau lulus, silahkan ganti pakaianmu di ruangan pekerja,"

"Hah?" aku kaget, orang berambut merah dengan wajah anak-anak itu tiba-tiba saja berkata demikian.

"Tenang saja, aku di percaya oleh pemilik restoran ini untuk menerima pekerja-pekerja baru. Namaku Sasori, salam kenal," aku membalas jabatan tangannya,

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal," orang ini, sebenarnya masih SMA atau sudah kuliah ya? Rasanya wajahnya memang seperti anak SMA tapi.. kelihatannya dia orang dewasa.

"Sasori, jangan menggoda wanita saja," seseorang berambut cokelat panjang memasuki restoran ini dalam keadaan menggosok-gosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk dan tubuh yang bertelanjang dada. Sumpah! Satu ruangan menjerit histeris gara-gara dia! "Kerja dong– lho? Sakura?"

Dan yang lebih membuatku kaget, ternyata orang yang kumaksud adalah Neji! Kenapa bisa be-begini?

"Maaf Hyuuga-san, orang ini baru saja melamar pekerjaan di sini,"

Hyuuga-san?

"Oh.. begitu. Suruh Sakura mengganti bajunya langsung," Sasori nyengir dan mendorongku memasuki ruangan pegawai.

"T-Tunggu dulu, memangnya Neji siapa? Kok, memerintahmu?" Sasori berhenti mendorongku,

"Kau bilang kau ingin bertemu dengan pemilik restoran ini? Ya dia itu pemiliknya,"

JDERRR!

"APA?"

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu?" aku menggeleng pasti. Wajar saja kan, Neji itu masih kelas dua SMA, mana mungkin aku kepikiran kalau dia itu pemiliknya.

"Keluarga Hyuuga mewarisi restoran di pinggir pantai ini untuk di urusi olehnya. Makanya, sekarang dialah yang menjadi pemilik baru restoran,"

"O-Oh.."

"Ya sudah, ganti bajumu sana–"

"A-Ano Sasori, umurmu berapa?" tiba-tiba saja aku melontarkan kalimat pengalih. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu ya?

"30 Tahun, kenapa?"

JDARR!

"M-mustahil! Kukira masih SMP!"

"Kau menghinaku ya?"

"E-eh.. maksudnya masih sekolah, hehe," Sasori menghela nafasnya,

"Aku cuman bercanda.. umurku masih 22 Tahun,"

Shock-ku masih belum sembuh. Tetap saja 22 Tahun bagiku terlalu tua untuk wajahnya.

"Mohon kerjasamanya ya," ugh! _Sparkling eyes_ nya juga luarbiasa.

"I-iya," wajah memerahku tidak bisa di sembunyikan lagi!

**oOo**

tepat waktu tengah hari, para pengunjung pantai semakin ramai berbondong-bondong masuk ke restoran 'Hawaii sense' milik keluarg Hyuuga. Kebanyakan orang memesan es limun atau tropical fruit yang dapat menghilangkan dahaga mereka.

"Antarakan ke meja 5 ya Sakura,"

Aku mengambil nampan yang di berikan oleh salah seorang pegawai lainnya.

Ternyata…

Meja 5…

T-Ternyata,

"Wah, Sakura beneran kerja sambilan di sini ya?" seorang gadis berkulit putih susu duduk di meja lima dengan seorang pria, dan berlambaian ke arahku,

"H-Hinata! S-Sasuke? K-kalian kenapa ada di sini?" gadis itu tersenyum,

"Hari ini kudengar dari kakak, katanya kau kerja di sini, jadi aku ingin melihatnya karena kebetulan aku dan Sasuke sedang jalan-jalan tidak jauh dari 'Hawaii sense," akhir-akhir ini Hinata jadi terlihat lebih kewanitaan. Gaya bicaranya berubah, dan yang paling utama, aura gadisnya benar-benar keluar. Jadi, terlihat lebih manis,

"Pelayan, es limunnya mana?" cowok bersuara bass di sebelahnya memanggilku. Kok akhir-akhir ini Sasuke juga berubah jadi semakin menyebalkan ya?

"Ini TUAN. Huh. Dan, Ini untukmu Hinata-chan. Selamat menikmati~!"

"Kok perlakuanmu kepada Hinata berbeda dengan perlakuanmu terhadapku!"

"Kenapa? Kau iri ya, Sasuke~ hihi! Sudah ya, kutinggal kalian,"

Seperti biasa, pasangan yang tak terprediksi. Mereka berdua sukses membuat seluruh mata di restoran memandang karena keributan yang terjadi setelah kutinggal keduanya. Enaknya punya cowok.. aku jadi iri dengan Hinata.

Hah..

Tapi kerja sambilan ini juga tidak semudah yang kukira,

"Pelayan! Kopinya mana?"

"Pesananku kok belum di antar?"

"Kami tidak memesan Seafood,"

"WAAAA!"

Mataku berputar-putar. Duuh! Kenapa jadi begini? Kemana pelayan yang lainnya? Tolonglah aku! Siapa saja!

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" seseorang menahan tubuhku yang hampir saja ambruk menyentuh lantai.

"N-Neji-nii?" aku merapikan rokku dan melepaskan tubuhku dari tangannya. Seperti biasa, cowok itu melempar senyumannya kembali, saat ketika ia memberiku lollipop, "Ee.. aku tak apa-apa.. hanya sedikit kelelahan,"

"Kalau begitu ayo istirahat,"

Aku kaget.

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya membawaku ke meja yang terletak di luar bangunan restoran. Meja tersebut berada di balkon dengan pemandangan menghadap ke laut. Dan lagi… di meja yang kami tempati telah tersedia makanan dan minuman yang sudah di tata sedemikian mungkin?

"Silahkan,"

"I-Ini..? untukku?" Neji mengangguk dengan wajah tersenyumnya,

"Tentu saja. Sekarang, kau lah yang menjadi tamuku, nona Haruno,"

Atmosfir di tempat ini, jadi terasa berbeda.

"K-kenapa, kau harus repot-repot menyediakan semua ini?" aku memandangi piring-piring di atas meja yang begitu banyak dan kelihatan lezat,

"Soalnya, aku ingin mempersiapkan semua hal yang terbaik untuk orang yang kusukai,"

DEG.

A-apa yang dia bilang tadi?

"Sakura," cowok itu memandangku lurus dengan tatapannya yang terlihat menyiratkan kalimat 'lihat aku, "Kau sadar t-tidak sih.. kalau, aku menyatakan perasaanku kemarin di sekolah?"

Rona wajah kemerahanku meluber kesetiap permukaan,

"K-kupikir... kau, h-hanya bersimpati k-kepadaku, waktu itu. T-tapi, Aku.. s-senang sekali,"

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menerimaku?" wajahnya terlihat antusias,

"T-tapi, orang sepertimu.. dengan o-orang sepertiku.. rasanya, kurang pantas.." entah kenapa aku menjadi minder. Yah, Hyuuga Neji, anak dari keluarga Hyuuga yang super elit dan keren, nyaris mendekati karakter Mary-sue. Sedangkan aku, kelebihanku hanya otakku saja yang lumayan bisa di andalkan.

"Masa bodo… pokoknya, kau harus menjadi milikku, _Sweet Blossom_," kecupan singkat di bibirku, sukses membuatku tak bisa bergutik dan terhanyut dalam kemauannya.

"N-Neji," aku mengusap bibirku dengan wajah yang memerah. Rasanya, sifat Neji yang main serang seperti ini, mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Hinata.. pernah bercerita tentang sosok ini tapi, Siapa ya?

**End of Sakura POV**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**How about we continuing this?**

"Yang mengajari Neji seperti itu aku," seorang bocah berambut spiky ngomong dengan bangganya di antara teman-teman yang mengintip adegan Sakura dan Neji dari balik semak-semak.

"S-Sasuke… jangan tularkan kemesumanmu dengan kakakku dong,"

"Wah, Hyuuga-san menciumnya. Tapi, mengintip dari sini mengingatkanku dengan masa muda," seorang pria berambut kemerahan ikutan ngintip bareng pasangan tak-terprediksi, Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Wakh!"

"Hah! Siapa kau?"

Sekaget apapun, tetap saja Author yang paling kaget dengan gaya bicara Sasori yang mendadak Guy-Lee-isme begitu.

"Kau.. Sasuke ya?" tanya pria itu balik,

"Kok? Bisa tahu?" kali ini Hinata yang kaget. Memangnya Sasuke itu se-_Famous _apa sih?

"Hehe…" cowok itu hanya nyengir dengan cengiran yang sukses membuat gadis-gadis mati mendadak kecuali Hinata.

"Yo, komplotan orang bodoh, ngapain ngintipin orang? Nggak baik tau," dibelakang mereka muncul sesosok pria berambut hitam pendek dengan tubuh tegap menepak salah satu diantara ketiga orang yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Aw! Akh! Itachi-aho? Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Itachi-nii? Potong rambut?"

"Ah, kau.."

Yang di panggil langsung menyentil hidung Hinata,

"Jangan meniru sifat goblok mendadak cowokmu dong, Hinata.. nanti sifat manismu menghilang,"

"Koraa! Jangan sentuh Hinata!"

"Apa sih Sasuke… setelah sekian lama abang tercintamu ini pergi, sekarang elo malah bersikap kayak gini?"

"Arrggh! Hinata! Kita pergi saja dari sini!" dan, kedua pasangan yang sedang kasmaran (?) itupun berlalu meninggalkan Sasori dan Itachi berduaan.

**oOo**

"Sasori… lama tak jumpa," yang di sapa kembali menatap Itachi dengan _babyface_ nya,

"Hm… gimana kabarmu?"

"Baik," jawab Itachi sekenanya,

"Kau memotong rambutmu?"

"Hm.. begitulah,"

Hening.

Suara jangkrik mendominasi latar suasana mereka,

"Kudengar, kau putus dengan si 'xx' karena dia bilang kau seorang gay ya?"

"HAH! APA?" mata Itachi langsung melotot nggak jelas, "Kubunuh cewek ituuu!"

"Bercanda Itachi, haha!" yang di ketawain langsung menarik urat wajahnya kembali ketempat semula,

"Hah.. kukira," cowok itu mengelap peluh-peluh keringatnya, "Bagaimana kabar Akatsuki?"

"Bubar," kali ini Sasori yang balas sekenanya,

"Bubar?"

"Maksudnya, kami tidak berkelompok Akatsuki lagi. Tapi, tahu tidak? Sekarang Pain jadi guru TK di Konoha-Kindergarten. Dia bilang, panggilan jiwa,"

"HA?" Itachi mendadak cengo. Sahabatnya yang pernah membully-nya, sangar, beringas, beranting, mental preman, bisa-bisanya jadi GURU TK?

"Kaget kan? Aku saja yang mendengar ucapannya yang antusias itu lebih kaget lagi. Sekarang, hobi Pain malah bermain dengan anak kecil. Entah, tuyul apa yang bikin dia jadi begitu?"

"Oh.." Itachi terlihat senang dengan pernyataan bahwa Pain yang sekarang telah berubah. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau wajahnya yang err.. aneh itu di perhatikan dengan seksama oleh Sasori,

"Itachi? Aku masih suka dengan cewek tau," terserah anda mau mengartikannya sebagai apa. Yang merasa tersindir langsung membalasnya,

"Kenapa Sasori? Kau kan agak-agak mirip cewek kalau sedikit berdandan.. kencan denganku yuk," yang diajak kencan langsung muntah-muntah bagaikan sakitnya menelan tang. Sementara Itachi ngakak di dalam batinnya. Muka Sasori yang seperti itu patut di abadikan.

"Psst.. Itachi juga berubah jadi lebih parah…" cowok yang baru saja memotong pendek rambutnya ini mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara yang kelihatannya menyebut-nyebut namanya,

"K-kaliaan?"

"Halo..!"

Berdirilah sekelompok orang yang miskin gadis (karena dikumpulan itu hanya ada seorang cewek saja) dengan wajah kanak-kanaknya dan berlambaian dengan gaje kearah Itachi. Yang diberi dadah-dadahan ikutan jejak Sasori, muntah-muntah.

"Pain.. dan yang lainnya sedang apa?" tanya pria berambut merah yang baru saja mengoleskan 'Caplang' ke lehernya.

"Kudengar kau kerja di sini. Aku bermaksud mengajakmu kembali menjadi anggota kami yang baru saja membentuk grup baru. Dan, Aku tidak menyangka kalau akan ada Itachi di tempat kerjamu, sungguh seperti Mukjizat!" Pain ceramah kayak presiden yang lagi ngomongin visi-misi. Sementara anggota yang lainnya duduk dengan manis memperhatikan ceramahannya bang Ketua kayak anak TK yang lagi nonton film Godzilla versus Jiraiya (?).

"Hah? Grup baru?" tanya Itachi bingung. Sementara Pain menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik senyuman mencurigakannya.

"Iya.. sekarang grup kita adalah Topeng-Monyet Lopers!"

"AKU MENOLAK MASUK," Sasori dan Itachi mengucapkan kalimat yang bersamaan. Ajegile! _Mendingan gue masuk ke klub pecinta Toge sekalian! _Batin Itachi manyun-manyun.

"Haha! Cuman bercanda!" jitak Pain yang mengapit Itachi dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Lama tak jumpa ya… maaf, selama ini aku selalu bertindak kasar kepadamu,"

Dan, adegan tangis haru antara Pain dan Itachi pun berlangsung kemudian.

"Akatsuki kembali ngumpul ya.. ayo cerita-cerita.. sudah lama kita nggak ngobrol bareng kayak gini," ucap Hidan dengan gaya lebayismenya.

"Gue kangen banget ama lo Sas.. ngilang nggak kontak-kontak gua!" yang rambutnya kuning panjang langsung meluk Sasori spontan.

"Hwaaa! Dei! Lepasin!"

"Tobi mau peluk Itachi aja De–" sang Uchiha Itachi langsung menojos orang gila yang sama-sama bermarga Uchiha dengannya, "Ngarep lo Tob!"

"Udah-udah! Gue laper nih.. ayo makan," Konan, si perempuan satu-satunya itu pun mengajak para komplotan gaje-nya untuk masuk ke restoran 'Hawaii sense'

"Okeee!"

Dan Grup yang mengaku-ngaku Topeng-monyet Lovers ini pun kembali bersatu.

Itachi kembali dengan sahabat-sahabat lamanya.

Sasuke dan Hinata sedang melakukan kegiatan yang tidak ingin di ekspos oleh khalayak ramai.

Neji dan Sakura baru saja jadian meskipun nggak bisa berduaan untuk sementara waktu karena pelanggan di restorannya menjadi ramai atau yang lebih tepatnya di sebut dengan kata 'Ricuh' akibat Akatsuki.

_Happy Ending selalu menjadi yang terbaik, ya kan?_

_._

_._

**Really, End**


End file.
